Rocky Road
by Storm63
Summary: DeanxOC: After their dad mysteriously disappears, Sam and Dean stumble onto one of his contacts left in his journal. They don't know that Cara is part demon but since their father trusted her, they see no reason not to. What will happen when Cara finally tells them the truth?
1. Intro To Cara

I was going through my DVDs and stumbled upon Supernatural. Personally, I love the show but what I love most is Dean Winchester. Close second is Castiel but Dean is my main focus with this adventure.  
><strong>PS<strong>: I own nothing but my idea and OCs...unfortunately. Also, the idea of a 'demon cursed with a soul' was kind of a spin off of the whole 'vampire cursed with a soul' thing. That is the only idea that isn't mine and is rightfully Joss Whedon's.  
><strong>PPS: <strong>This will mostly be a biography chapter. Dean probably won't make an appearance until chapter two.

**Rocky Road**

Getting people to trust you is never easy. Getting people to trust you when you're part demon? That's damn near impossible. But there was one person who managed to put his trust into a half-breed without shooting her where she stood. The man who trusted her was John Winchester, the legendary _demon_ hunter. The demon? Her name was Cara and she's got a bit of a story on her. First off, she's only _part _demon and she makes sure that people know that if they ever slip up and call her a demon. Second, she's not like the other demons that inhabit Hell and are evil. Cara was cursed with a soul which pretty much makes her as benevolent as any half-breed could be. Being that she is cursed with a soul, she cannot manipulate like other demons and she cannot lie and get away with it. Anyway, John Winchester ran into Cara on a hunt and spared her. She let him know what he absolutely needed to know about her and he took it upon himself to label her as one of his contacts. Whenever John needed help with a hunt, he'd call Cara and get information on whatever he was hunting. They were a pretty formidable team, John and Cara. When John decided to disappear, he left Cara's number with his sons Dean and Sam. He knew that if they needed anything, she would be the one who could get it. John often wondered what his sons would think of him trusting a half-demon but the less they knew the better. John knew a lot about Cara but he had a feeling that what he knew was only scratching the surface. Why would a demon be cursed with a soul? What other blood was running through her veins, besides the demon blood? Were there more like her? Why does she look like a girl that Sam would be going to school with? These were questions that John often asked himself but found he lacked the courage to ask Cara these questions directly. Maybe it was better with the less he knew. All he knew was that he could trust her that she wasn't going to kill him in his sleep. Two very useful pieces of information in his line of work.

**-FIN-**

That's it for this chapter. I know, it was short but it was a biography chapter. That next one will be out shortly.**  
><strong>


	2. First Meetings

Here is chapter two of our Supernatural adventure. This will contain spoilers for some of the first episodes of season 1. I'm starting right off the bat. Hope you all enjoy. This will be in Cara's point of view.  
><strong>PS<strong>: I own nothing but my idea and OCs...unfortunately. Also, the idea of a 'demon cursed with a soul' was kind of a spin off of the whole 'vampire cursed with a soul' thing. That is the only idea that isn't mine and is rightfully Joss Whedon's.  
><strong><br>Rocky Road**

Waking up to a ringing cell phone is never a good thing. You want to hit the snooze button but there isn't one. I clumsily reached for my cell phone on my night stand, sleep skewing any kind of motor skills that would be easy when fully awake. I managed to grab my phone and open it without too much trouble. "Hello?"

"Is this Cara?" I shot up in bed and cleared my throat.

"Yes this is. Is this Dean?"

"Yeah. How did you know that?"

"Very few people have this number. I narrowed it down." I clumsily got out of bed, throwing on a pair of jeans with one hand while waiting for Dean's response.

"Oh. Well, um,-"

"Let me guess. You need help finding a demon."

"How did you-"

"You wouldn't be calling if you didn't need my help. Are you in the area?"

"What's your area?"

"St. Louis." There was a silence on the end of the phone and I smiled. "Judging by your silence, you must be close."

"Yeah, actually, we are. You have an address?"

"Sure do. Got a pen and paper?"

"Yeah. Go ahead." I rattled off my address, twice because Dean didn't seem to get it the first time. "We'll be there shortly." I didn't get a chance to end the conversation properly before Dean hung up. I rolled my eyes and decided to clean up a bit before the Winchesters arrived.

**Dean's POV**

"Ten bucks says this woman is a hundred years old."

"I could hear her on the phone. She didn't sound too old, Dean." We piled into the Impala and took off towards Cara's address.

"Don't go by what you hear on the phone, Sam. It's like a rule, man." Sam rolled his eyes and we continued to Cara's house. We pulled up to this normal looking two-story house and I shut the car off. "Ten bucks, dude."

"Whatever, Dean."

"Too chicken to make a bet?"

Sam groaned. "Fine. But I'm going to have twenty bucks in my pocket. Let's go." We walked up to the door and Same knocked. I mouthed 'old lady' and smirked. Sam rolled his eyes and turned his attention to the door opening. My jaw dropped and I heard Sam stifle his laughter. She was...gorgeous; and definitely not some hundred year old lady.

"Come on in, guys." We walked into Cara's house and it looked very...normal looking. It didn't look like Bobby's, with books and papers on demons strewn everywhere. It was neat and didn't give off the supernatural vibe. "Hungry?"

"Not me, thanks. What about you, Dean?" It didn't even register to me that Cara was talking. I was too busy committing everything about her appearance to memory. If she was like any of Dad's other contacts, we wouldn't see much of her and that was a shame. "Dean!"

"Huh, what?"

"Are you hungry, man?" _Not for food, that's for sure._

"No, I'm set. I am a little thirsty though. Do you have anything to drink?"

"Sure do." Cara headed into her kitchen and I stared at her ass as she walked away; it was a thing of beauty. A slap to the back of my head brought me back to reality.

"Dude, knock it off. Oh, you owe me ten bucks by the way." I rolled my eyes and dug around in my pocket for ten bucks. I handed it to Sam, rolling my eyes at the smirk on his face. "Thank you."

"Here you go, guys." Cara came back with three beers and we all headed into her living room. "So, what are you guys working off of?" Cara looked at me but I was too busy staring to think of any legitimate answer.

"It isn't much, just someone being in two places at once and two lovers being killed in the exact same way." Cara took a swig of her beer and I found it hard to swallow.

"That isn't much at all but I can check to see what I can find for you. I'll only be a minute." I watched Cara get up off the couch and walk into another room...intently.

"Come on, Dean, stop checking out her ass."

"Is it my fault it's a work of art? No. I'm just admiring it as it should be admired."

"You're horrible." I went to say something else but Cara walked back into the room, successfully stopping any snappy comeback I had to throw at Sam.

"It wasn't much but I managed to figure out what you're dealing with." She took a big swig from her beer and looked up. "It's a shapeshifter."

"That narrows it down. There is shapeshifter lore everywhere." Cara gave me a smirk and I felt my jeans tighten.

"That may be the case but no matter how much lore there is, there is only one way to kill a shapeshifter."

"Silver bullet to the heart." Sam looked over at me with a small smirk on his face. I looked over at Cara and she winked at me, making me choke on my beer. Damn it, what the hell were we getting ourselves into with her?

**-FIN-**

That's it for this chapter. Sorry about the fizzly ending. I was a little depressed because my hockey team lost in OT. Next will be better and out soon. Hope ya'll enjoyed this one.**  
><strong>


	3. Cara's Offer

You're back for chapter three? Awesome. This will start in Dean's point of view. Hope you enjoy as I try to think like Dean Winchester.  
><strong>PS<strong>: I own nothing but my idea and OCs...unfortunately. Also, the idea of a 'demon cursed with a soul' was kind of a spin off of the whole 'vampire cursed with a soul' thing. That is the only idea that isn't mine and is rightfully Joss Whedon's.**  
>PPS: <strong>This will contain spoilers for S1 Ep 6: Skin.

**Rocky Road**

Sitting across from Cara was getting harder to do with each passing second. Sam had taken over because I was too damn enamored with Cara to remember about this stupid job. What were we even going after, again? I felt someone smack the back of my head so I looked over at Sam, trying my hardest to ignore the sounds coming out of Cara's mouth. "Dean, try to pay attention."

"With you babbling on, Sam, it's kind of hard to." Cara laughed and my pants tightened even more.

"The most I can tell you guys, is to keep your eyes open. Shapeshifters are sneaky little bastards."

"How do we know if it's the shapeshifter or the actual person?"

"The shapeshifter's eyes will react to light, contracting like a lens on camera. That and the look on their face gives it away. If they look confused, chances are that they're the real deal. If they seem emotionless, you're dealing with a copy."

"How do you know all this, Cara?" She took a swig of her beer and looked at Sam.

"I've dealt with a lot of demons in my day." There was an awkward silence and I just kept stealing glances at Cara. How could someone her age have seen so many demons that she is able to tell the difference between them and humans? Sam cleared his throat and stood up, signaling for me to follow him.

"We'll let you know how it goes, Cara." Sam shook her and she extended her hand towards me but I froze. Sam nudged me forward so I shook her hand and I found it very difficult to ignore the surge of heat course through my body when our skin touched.

"Keep in touch, boys." Sam and I nodded as we headed back to the Impala. Sam took one look at me and shook his head.

"She will never go for you, man."

"How do you know? I'm the handsome brother." Sam laughed and got in the car shaking his head. I hopped in with a smirk on my face as we drove off to see Sam's friend, the whole reason we came to St. Louis. While we were at Sam's friend's house, her name escapes me for some reason, all I could think about was Cara. While Sam was prattling off to his friend, my mind drifted back to Cara. It was only when Sam smacked my arm that I actually paid attention to him. "What?"

"Let's go, Dean."

"Oh. Nice to have met you." I quickly turned around and headed back to the Impala.

"Dean!" I quickly turned around to meet Sam's angry gave.

"What?"

"Do you have any idea how rude you were in there? It was hard enough to sell this thing as it was without you daydreaming about Cara." I cocked my head to the side at the mention of Cara.

"How did you know I was thinking about Cara?"

"You think entirely too loud, Dean." There was an awkward silence for about a minute before my phone began to ring. I tore my gaze away from Sam to answer it, not giving a second thought as to who it might be.

"Hello?"

"Hey there, Dean." My heart jumped in my throat at the sound of Cara's voice.

"Hi, Cara." Sam looked up at me, slightly confused but I just shrugged it off. "What's up?"

"You guys are welcome to stay with me if you like. I have plenty of room."

"Well, I'd have to ask Sam first." I covered the bottom piece of the phone so Cara couldn't hear me. "Cara is offering to let us stay with her while we're here. What do you think?"

"I'm game, Dean." My eyes widened to the size of saucers.

"Really?" Sam nodded and got in the Impala. I blinked, attempting to regain composure, and took my hand off the phone to talk to Cara again.

"Cara?"

"Yeah, Dean?" _God, I love when she says my name._

"If it isn't a problem, we'll stay with you."

"Not a problem at all. Head over whenever you'd like. If I don't answer the door, I'm in my garage around back. Okay?"

"Got it."

"Goodbye, Dean."

"See ya." I hung up and tried desperately to keep the smile off my face. I got into the Impala and put the keys in the ignition. I started the car and looked over at Sam, who was sitting there with a shit-eating grin on his face. "What?"

"You got it bad and we just met the girl."

"I do not." I started the car and Sam started to laugh. "Shaddup." I put the car in gear and headed back to Cara's house. Sam knocked on the door but there was no answer.

"Back here!" Sam and I looked at each other and ventured back towards an impressive sized garage. There was a cherry red 1970 Plymouth Hemi Cuda in the garage with the hood popped.

"Wow."

"That's usually the reaction this baby gets. Glad ya'll decided to take me up on my offer." Cara popped out from underneath the Cuda, face covered in grease and a rag in hand. I stood there in shock, trying my best not to let my jaw drop at the sight of a beautiful woman covered in grease and working on a beautiful car.

"We were actually surprised at the offer."

"Why? Because I just met ya'll?" Out of the corner of my eye I saw Sam nod but my eyes were glued to the Cuda and Cara.

"Well, yeah." Cara walked towards us and I could feel my pants getting tighter as she got closer.

"I trust your father, Sam. He's given me absolutely no reason to _not_ trust you two."

"What makes you think he trusts you?"

"He's told me so." Cara turned her attention to me and smirked. "I take it you like my Cuda, Dean."

"Yeah." It was all I could manage; A hot girl working on a hot car was enough to turn my brain into pudding.

"Your Impala is pretty nice too, ya know." _Pretty nice? That's it? I worked hard on that thing, little-oh god she's getting closer to me. _"Mind if I take a look under your hood?" I nodded. _You can look under my hood all you want, darling._ "Pop the hood, Dean?"

"Oh, yeah sorry." I stuck my head in the window and popped the hood for Cara. She smiled at me and popped the hood. She let out a low whistle and I swallowed hard.

"Very nice, Dean." I smiled but it disappeared when I heard her speak up again. "But, you need to make sure you keep this baby clean." She grabbed a rag off a shelf behind her and started to wipe off engine parts. She pulled the rag out and showed me; it was covered in grease.

"Ew."

"Exactly. If you want to keep this baby up and running, keep it clean." Cara looked down at her watch and smiled. "You guys hungry?"

Sam and I looked at each other and nodded. "Yeah, we are. What did you have in mind, Cara?"

"When was the last time you guys had a home cooked meal?" Sam and I looked at each other again, this time in astonishment. Cara worked on cars...and cooked. Oh, I really had it bad and we just met her.

**-FIN-**

That's it for this chapter. Hope ya'll enjoyed this one.**  
><strong>


	4. At Cara's House

Chapter four coming at you. This will start in Dean's point of view. Hope you enjoy as I try to think like Dean Winchester.  
><strong>PS<strong>: I own nothing but my idea and OCs...unfortunately. Also, the idea of a 'demon cursed with a soul' was kind of a spin off of the whole 'vampire cursed with a soul' thing. That is the only idea that isn't mine and is rightfully Joss Whedon's.**  
>PPS: <strong>This will contain spoilers for S1 Ep 6: Skin.

**Rocky Road**

"Make yourselves comfortable while I get dinner started, guys." Cara ushered us inside and we headed towards the living room where there was a TV and few bookshelves. Sam and I looked at each other; there was only so much you can do with a TV. "Head downstairs. You might find it more fun down there, anyway." Cara kept popping her head out from behind the door frame into the kitchen, which I thought was the cutest thing I had ever seen. Sam headed downstairs first and turned the light on, revealing a large pool table in the middle of the basement with a bar to the right. It wasn't a big bar but it was nice nonetheless.

"Awesome." Sam clapped me on the back and made his way towards the pool table. He started to set up the game and I still hadn't moved. "What's the matter, Dean? Afraid you're going to lose to me...again?"

"Shut up and set it up, man." Sam and I had just finished our game when Cara had called down the stairs, telling us that dinner was ready.

"I knew you were going to lose to me again, Dean."

"Shaddup." I smacked Sam in the back of the head as we went back upstairs to join Cara at the dinner table. Everything was on the table, piping hot and I couldn't believe Cara made all of that food in that short amount of time.

"Help yourselves, guys. I'll join ya in a minute." There was no telling where Cara went at this point so Sam and I just sat down at the table, in awe of the amount of food in front of us.

"How long were we down there, Sam?" Sam just looked at me and shrugged. I watched Sam put some food on his plate and was about to take a bite before I threw something at him. "Rude, much?"

"She said to help ourselves, Dean."

"It's still rude, Sam." I saw that Sam was trying, yet failing miserably, to contain his laughter so I was about to turn around before I felt someone's breath by my ear.

"Go ahead and dig in, Dean." I could feel Cara's hands on my shoulders, practically urging me to dig in.

"If you insist..." Cara laughed and sat between Sam and I.

"Crap, forgot something. Be right back, guys." Cara got up from the table, leaving me and Sam alone again.

"You dig her, Dean."

"Shut up."

"You didn't deny it because you know I'm right." I shot Sam a look before putting some food on my plate. I took a bite just as Cara walked back into the room.

"Damn." Cara turned around quickly, worry apparent on her face.

"Something wrong, Dean?" I swallowed the mouthful of food I had in my mouth and shook my head. "How do you guys like it?"

"This is amazing, Cara. Where did you learn to cook like this?"

"My mom taught me. I started cooking when I was 16 so I've had lots of time to perfect my recipes." Thank goodness for Sam or this meal would be eerily quiet. "Don't fill yourselves up too much, though. If you like this, then you're going to love dessert."

"What is it?"

"It's a surprise." I continued eating, not letting my mind betray me and make me say something incredibly stupid. _Please let dessert not be pie or I will make a mess in my pants._ The rest of dinner continued rather normal with Sam and Cara talking while I just sat there and ate, only answering questions that I was asked. Cara stood up and grabbed her plate, getting ready to head into the kitchen. Sam was about to get up but Cara stopped him. "Sit back down, Sam. I got this." Cara took Sam's plate and mine and headed back into the kitchen.

"Ten bucks says that dessert is pie."

"Shut up, Sam." I was trying really hard not to nothing about pie _and _Cara together. My pants were getting tight at my failed attempt, though.

"Dude, gross. Don't freak her out with that thing, man." My head shot up and I saw Sam sitting there laughing. I threw something at him and he easily ducked out of the way, making it crash onto the floor.

"Please don't break anything, guys." Sam just laughed at me as we waited for dessert, that is if Cara was going to give it to us right away. My question was answered when Cara walked back in balancing three plates of...oh no, it couldn't be.

"Cara, is that dessert?" She nodded and Sam just looked at me. "Pie for dessert?"

"Yeah. Cherry. Do you not like cherry pie?"

"Oh no, we definitely like pie, don't we Dean?" Sam threw me a smirk and I just stared at him.

"Yeah, we do." Cara just shook her head a she walked back into the kitchen for something. "What the hell are you trying, Sam?"

"Nothing at all, Dean." Sam just smirked at me again as he started to eat his pie. "Wow, you should definitely try this." I threw Sam yet another look before I took a bite of pie. I slowly, very slowly, chewed what was in my mouth and reluctantly swallowed. That had to be the most amazing pie I had ever eaten in my entire life. I looked up just as Cara walked back into the room and we made eye contact. This girl was definitely going to make me turn into a sap.

**-FIN-**

That's it for this chapter. I apologize for the fizzly ending. I had a different word for sap but it didn't come to me. Hope ya'll enjoyed this one.**  
><strong>


	5. After Dinner

Chapter five coming at you. This will start in Dean's point of view. Hope you enjoy as I try to think like Dean Winchester.  
><strong>PS<strong>: I own nothing but my idea and OCs...unfortunately. Also, the idea of a 'demon cursed with a soul' was kind of a spin off of the whole 'vampire cursed with a soul' thing. That is the only idea that isn't mine and is rightfully Joss Whedon's.**  
>PPS: <strong>This will contain spoilers for S1 Ep 6: Skin.  
><strong>Warning: <strong>There will be mature content towards the end of this chapter. I couldn't help myself. Could you? Didn't think so. : ) Carry on.

**Rocky Road**

Sam and I finished our pie in record time and Cara quickly took our plates away again.

"Ya'll can go back to your game if you'd like. I'm going to finish these dishes." Cara took off again and I took the opportunity to throw something at Sam.

"Dude, what was that for? I didn't do anything."

"Downstairs. Now." I gave Sam a look and he knew I wasn't kidding so he followed me downstairs.

"What's wrong, Dean?"

"What do you think?" I watched confusion flash across Sam's face but after a minute, it dawned on him. "Yeah, that."

"Dude, ew. Why do you want to be down here with me if you _obviously_ want Cara? Go back upstairs and talk to her."

"I'd rather not scare her off by poking her in the hip, know what I mean?" Sam just nodded, probably wishing I hadn't worded my situation like that.

"I'm going to see if Cara has internet here so I can do a little research." Before I could respond, Sam took off up the stairs. I took several deep breaths, hoping to will my erection away but it seemed intent on staying.

"Dean, you still down here?" I shuffled behind the pool table, cleverly disguising the bulge in my pants as Cara walked into the room.

"Where is Sam?"

"Using the internet upstairs. Internet tends to be spotty down here. You okay?" I just nodded, backing up slowly as Cara walked towards me. "You don't seem very okay, Dean."

"I'm fine, promise." I threw her a smile but she didn't seem convinced so she kept walking towards me until she was right in front of me. I swallowed hard and hoped that she wouldn't notice my current predicament.

"Are you absolutely certain, Dean?" _Okay, when did her voice get that low and how do I get it to stay that way? **No, you idiot. You just said that you don't want to scare her off. Raging hard-on will scare her off. **_I tried to ignore my hormones arguing with my conscience but I had to admit it was kind of amusing. "Arguing with yourself, Dean?"

"How did you...?

"Many people get a certain face when they have internal battles. You seem to have that face right about now." I chuckled nervously. "That's a pretty smile you have there, Dean."

"It does tend to get me looks from pretty ladies like you." _**Okay, big-shot, that was certainly one of your worst lines yet. **_

"Flattery will get you everywhere, Dean. Follow me." I chose not to argue and followed Cara out to her garage, where her Cuda sat with it's hood still popped. "So, what brought you out here to St. Louis?"

"One of Sam's friends was freaking out that one of her friends went to jail for killing his girlfriend and she doesn't think he did it. Sam got worried, gave me that 'face' and I really had no choice."

"You sure are a caring brother, Dean."

"I do what I can." I propped myself up against one of her shelves and watched as she continued to work on and clean her car. "You have any siblings?"

"Used to."

"What does that mean?"

"They were killed." **_Smooth move, ex-lax._**

"Oh. Sorry to hear that."

"It happened years ago. It's no big." I turned my attention towards the floor, attempting to hide my embarrassment, when I heard a slam and someone say 'Sonofabitch'. "Cara? You okay?"

"Yeah. Damn wrench slipped." I walked over to Cara and grabbed her hand, closely inspecting in and seeing a small cut on the inside of her middle finger. As if on auto-pilot, I walked Cara over to the sink and washed the grease off her fingers. "Dean?" I wiped her hand off with a towel, being gentler when it came to her cut. "Dean?" I finally looked at Cara, unable to ignore her dark green eyes which were framed by her dark brown hair. It took all the fortitude I owned _not _to kiss her and it was definitely hard to look normal. "You okay, Dean?"

"Yeah. I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

"I'm good. Thanks. You seem to be having another one of those internal arguments." I just smiled and nodded. "Any different than the other one?" I shook my head. "Ah. Does it have anything to do with this?" I looked up at Cara, just as she closed the distance between us and kissed me. The kiss caught me off-guard for the first few seconds but I returned the kiss with an intensity I forgot I had. I walked forward, successfully pushing Cara up against the door of her Cuda. Knowing that I was kissing a hot girl on a hot car was enough to make me as hard as a diamond in my jeans. I cupped her face in my hands while my tongue was prodding against her lips, pleading for entrance. Cara opened her mouth, granting my tongue entrance and I moaned into the kiss. I was about to run my hands down her side, hoping to touch her exposed midriff but Sam's voice made me break the kiss.

"Anyone out here?" I walked away from Cara, unwillingly, and stood in front of her Cuda to hide the rather large bulge in my pants. Sam walked into the garage, completely oblivious as to what was happening seconds ago. "There you guys are. I was calling for you but no one answered so I headed out here." I just nodded.

"What do you need help with, Sam?"

"Bedroom. I'm gonna hit the hay."

"Alright. Come on, Dean. I'll show you the room you can stay in while we're at it." _**I wish we were **_**at_ something else. _**_Dude, you're a perv! **I didn't hear you arguing when we were making out with her a few minutes ago. **Shaddup. **That's what I thought.**_ I smirked at the voices in my head and followed behind Cara and Sam as we made our way back to the house. We followed Cara up the stairs and she wasn't kidding when she said she had to room to spare; there had to be 4 spare bedrooms alone. They weren't big but they were still impressive. "Take your pick. If you guys need anything, I'm at the end of the hall."

"Thanks, Cara. Good night."

"Night, guys." I watched Cara walk to end of the hall and before she walked into her room, she winked at me.

"I'm gonna take this one, Sam."

"Alright, Dean. Good night." Sam walked into his room and I walked into mine. I slumped myself against the door and looked down. Great, it looks like I'm going to have to deal with blue balls all night. **_Not necessarily. _**_Oh my God, you can't be serious. **What? I wasn't talking about that. Would be nice but I do have some kind of morals, ya know. **As a matter of fact, I didn't know, you hormonal rabbit. **That hurt. **You'll live. _As the voices in my head argued, I stripped down to my boxers and climbed into bed. I ended up lying on my back because the idea of jerking off sounded way better than dealing with blue balls all night. I was still rock hard as I eased my hand into my boxers and began to stroke myself. As my one hand was was slowly stroking my cock, my other one was moving across my chest. I was so caught up in my own actions, I didn't notice or hear the door open. Only when I felt a much softer hand on my cock, did I open my eyes.

"You honestly didn't think I was going to leave you hanging, did you Dean?"

"Cara? I can ex-" The rest of my sentence died as Cara's hand on my cock started to move.

"No need to explain, Dean. Just sit back and relax." I just nodded and laid back down. Cara's hand moved again and I was sighing softly in a matter of seconds. I let out a sigh of disappointment when she stopped, earning myself a laugh. "You'll be making a different sound in a second, Dean." As I tried to figure out what the hell Cara meant, it didn't dawn on me that her head was slowly drifting closer to my cock. I was about to say something when Cara's mouth closed around my cock, making me throw my head back. As she continued to work my cock in her mouth, I could feel heat beginning to pool in my stomach. I was grasping at the sheets in a vain attempt to keep some kind of self-control but my hands flew to my head when Cara worked _all_ of me into her mouth.

"Holy...shit..." Cara remained still, with all of me in her mouth, and began to rake her nails across my bare chest and abs. "Oh...my...God..." I was about to warn Cara that I was getting close when all of a sudden she swallowed and I couldn't fight back my orgasm, sending all of my seed into her mouth. She continued to swallow, taking every drop that came out of my cock which made it even more difficult to keep control of myself. My orgasm finally ended and Cara pulled her mouth off my cock with a soft 'pop'. I sighed and let my hands fall to my side. My eyes drifted closed and I could feel sleep fast approaching me. Right before I fell asleep I heard what I can only describe as an angel in my ear, followed by a soft kiss to my cheek.

"Sweet dreams, Dean."

**-FIN-**

That's it for this chapter. I apologize for the fizzly ending. Hope ya'll enjoyed this one.**  
><strong>


	6. Morning After Filled With Regret

Chapter six coming at you. This will start in Dean's point of view. Hope you enjoy as I try to think like Dean Winchester.  
><strong>PS<strong>: I own nothing but my idea and OCs...unfortunately. Also, the idea of a 'demon cursed with a soul' was kind of a spin off of the whole 'vampire cursed with a soul' thing. That is the only idea that isn't mine and is rightfully Joss Whedon's.**  
>PPS: <strong>This will contain spoilers for S1 Ep 6: Skin.

**Rocky Road**

I woke up, strangely refreshed _and_ relatively early, but soon realized that I was in a strange room. I shot up in the bed and then it dawned on me that we were at Cara's. Then it _also_ dawned on me what she did last night before I passed out. "Oh crap..." I rolled out of bed, changed into clean clothes and headed downstairs. As I walked into the dining room, I saw Sam sitting there with a plate and a cup of coffee in front of him.

"Morning, Dean. Cara offered to make us breakfast. Want some?" I tensed up at the mention of Cara's name and it didn't go unnoticed by Sam. "Something wrong, Dean?"

"No. Still waking up. Uh, sure I'll take some breakfast." I sat down at the table and immediately put my head down.

"You sure you're still waking up, Dean?" I threw my hands up at Sam, hoping that he would just drop the damn subject. "Whatever you say, Dean." Sam went back to his breakfast and I breathed a sigh of relief, that was until Cara appeared behind me with a plate of food in her hand. Geez, did this girl know the meaning of small portions? I smiled at her, not wanting to be rude, and she smiled back. I dug into the very large plate in front of me and finished it in about ten minutes. Cara took my plate and shuffled back to the kitchen, leaving me alone with Sam again.

"Psst. Sam."

"What, Dean?"

"Did anything...weird happen last night?"

"We're demon hunters, Dean. Define weird."

"Between you and Cara."

"Um, no. I did a little more research to try to figure out exactly where this shifter will strike, then I headed to bed. I didn't even see Cara. Why?"

"Something really weird happened last night."

"Like what?" I checked around for Cara and whispered what happened last night into Sam's ear. "Dude! Seriously?" I tilted my head to the side.

"Would I lie about that?"

"Good point. Has she said anything to you about it?"

"No. I don't know what to do. For some reason, it feels awkward to be around her now." Sam furrowed his brow in confusion. "If I see her, I think about last night. And you're the smart brother?" Sam glared at me but then I followed his eyes to Cara as she walked back into the room. Cara sat down in the chair closest to me and I had to fight back every urge in my body no to interrogate her about what happened last night. Maybe she was drunk but that was unlikely; if she drank one beer and got _that_ drunk, this girl was an uber featherweight. Maybe she was possessed by some weird...horny demon. That sounded better without actually thinking about that. Maybe she sleep walks...and gives people she just met a blowjob. Man, my ideas were falling flat at a scary rate.

"Dean?" I jumped when I heard Cara say my name. "Are you okay?" I nodded quickly, earning myself a look from Cara; she knew I was lying. "Dean, I know you're lying."

"I'd, uh, rather not talk about it." I didn't bother looking at Cara because I knew that if I did, my mouth would move fast than my brain and I'd say something I would regret.

"Suit yourself, Dean." I heard Cara get up and walk away. I mentally slapped myself and I was sure that I had completely blown it with Cara. Yeah, a relationship would be hard to maintain with all the demon hunting I do but Cara didn't seem to be the kind of girl that would be phased by that sort of thing. I heard footsteps and didn't bother to look up because I thought it was Cara but the slap to the back of my head told me it was Sam.

"What did you say to her, Dean? She looks really upset." I cringed; yup, I totally blew it. "Nevermind. Let's go, we got a lead." I stood up and followed Sam out to the Impala, trying really hard to feel like the biggest dick on the planet. As we were in the alley, Sam received a phone call from his friend. Judging by the look on Sam's face, this girl wasn't happy with him. I rolled my eyes and continued to look around the alley for any other clues. Sam hung up the phone and kept looking around the alley. He stopped at a telephone pole and called me over. "Dean. Blood." I looked around for any more blood but there wasn't any that I could see. "Somebody came this way."

"Maybe the trail ends. I don't see anything over here." We both watched an ambulance go by us and we looked at each other. Usually, that sort of thing meant that this job was far from over.

**-FIN-**

That's it for this chapter. Hope ya'll enjoyed this one.**  
><strong>


	7. Run In With The Shifter

Here's lucky chapter seven. This will start in Dean's point of view. Hope you enjoy as I try to think like Dean Winchester.  
><strong>PS<strong>: I own nothing but my idea and OCs...unfortunately. Also, the idea of a 'demon cursed with a soul' was kind of a spin off of the whole 'vampire cursed with a soul' thing. That is the only idea that isn't mine and is rightfully Joss Whedon's.**  
>PPS: <strong>This will contain spoilers for S1 Ep 6: Skin.

**Rocky Road**

Sam and I followed the ambulance to another crime scene, with a bunch of bystanders outside. I walked up to a woman and asked her what happened.

"He tried to kill his wife. Tied her up and beat her." I looked at Sam and he looked at the woman.

"Really?"

"I see him go to work in the morning. He'd wave and say hello. He seemed like such a nice guy." We watched the guy, who looked absolutely beside himself, get placed in the back of the police cruiser. Sam and I left the crime scene and went down the alley next to the house, where there were trash cans. As Sam checked the trash cans, I tried to find out a little bit more about what happened.

"Hey. Remember when I said this wasn't out kind of problem? Definitely our kind of problem."

"What did you find out?"

"I just talked to the patrolman who was first on the scene. He heard this guy Alex's story. Apparently, the dude was driving home from a business trip when his wife was attacked."

"So he was two places at once?"

"Exactly. He sees himself in the house, police think he's a nutjob."

"Two dark doubles killing loved ones in exactly the same way."

"Cara was right; definitely sounds like a shapeshifter." Sam was still pretty bummed about his friend freaking on him but I managed to convince him to go down in the sewers with me to check for any more evidence of the shifter. We continued walking until I saw gross bile on the pipes next to Sammy's head. "I think we're close to it's lair."

"Why do you say that?" I smirked to myself.

"Because there's another puke-inducing bile next to your face." Sam looked to his right and cringed.

"Ugh, oh god." I pointed the flashlight on the ground, revealing an older puddle of puke-inducing bile.

"It looks like he's been living here a while."

"Who knows how many murders he's gotten away with." Sam looked the other direction and I followed his gaze, letting my guard down. Sam turned back the way we were headed, shining the light on someone behind me. "Dean!" I turned, right into the fist of the shapeshifter. He hit me, knocking me into the pipe behind me and I heard Sam shoot at the bastard but judging by the ricochets, he missed. I groaned, standing up with Sam making sure I was okay.

"Get the sonofabitch." Sam ran in front of me, allowing me time to suck up the pain before I ran after him. We came out of the manhole cover, Sammy with no problem but I had a little trouble due to my injury. We looked around, after hiding our guns, but we couldn't see the shifter anywhere.

"Alright, let's split up."

"Alright, I'll meet you around the other side." Sam took off in one direction while I took off in another, drawing my weapon in an alley. I continued running down the alley, getting a little freaked out with all these people. Then out of nowhere, I ran into something hard and I was out cold in minutes.

**Cara's Point of View**

Why was Dean acting so weird? I didn't do anything wrong...did I? He seemed like the kind of guy that was up front about something like women but maybe I was wrong. I cleaned up my house, did dishes and laundry, and found myself bored after I was finished. I took the extra time to work on my Cuda, shining her up real nice and finishing the custom work I was doing on her. I only lifted my head when I felt something strange, something distant and elusive. Funny part about being half demon, you tend to be able to sense demons; it was how the Winchesters, John included, would be able to use me and get their jobs done quicker. I put the feeling in the back of my mind and got down on the ground to work on the underside of my Cuda. I heard twigs snapping outside my garage so I grabbed the gun that I stashed under my car and tucked into the back of my pants. I rolled out from underneath the car and stood up on high alert. I put my tools back up on the wall, felt something very strange behind me and wheeled around with my gun in my hand. Dean, or at least something that looked like Dean, threw his hands up.

"Whoa, Cara. Relax." I eyed 'Dean' up and stuck my gun back in my pants. "Any luck on zeroing in on this shifter?" This thing was definitely not Dean but I'll give it the benefit of the doubt, just to boost its ego.

"Not quite but I heard there was another attack. Why don't you come inside?" Even if it wasn't Dean, the smile on its face was definitely a thing of beauty. He nodded and followed me inside. "Where's Sam?"

"He's asking around about the most recent attack. I told him I would check up with you to see if you found anything else on this guy." I nodded; damn, this guy was good at lying.

"Alright. Sorry to disappoint but I got nothing new on this guy. You want a beer?"

"Sure." I walked into the kitchen, grabbed a beer for 'Dean' and headed back into the living room. I handed him the beer and stood next to him. I watched him take a swig and look off in other direction. I smirked and pulled my gun out, cocking it and pointing it at 'Dean's' face. "Whoa. Cara, I said relax."

"You did, but there is no way that you dressing up as Dean is going to fool me."

**-FIN-**

Dun dun dun! That's it for this chapter. Hope ya'll enjoyed this one.**  
><strong>


	8. Fight With The Shifter

Welcome back for chapter eight. This chapter will be in Cara's point of view. Hope ya'll enjoy it.  
><strong>PS<strong>: I own nothing but my idea and OCs...unfortunately. Also, the idea of a 'demon cursed with a soul' was kind of a spin off of the whole 'vampire cursed with a soul' thing. That is the only idea that isn't mine and is rightfully Joss Whedon's.**  
>PPS: <strong>This will contain spoilers for S1 Ep 6: Skin.

**Rocky Road**

'Dean' kept staring at me, wide-eyed and innocent but I wasn't falling for it. "Stand up, now." 'Dean' complied and held his hands up. "Where is Dean?"

"What are you talking about, Cara? It's me."

"I wasn't born yesterday. I know you aren't Dean." I walked backwards, never taking my eye off 'Dean', and grabbed a flashlight off the table. I turned it on, pointed it at 'Dean' and watched as his eyes had that shutter effect, turning all white with the light on them."Told you. Now tell me where Dean and Sam are, now." 'Dean' smirked and turned his head to the side.

"I'm not going anywhere and you aren't going to say anything."

"Fat chance, fella. Tell me or I empty this gun into your chest."

"Then you'll never find them."

"This city isn't as big as you think it is and I've been here a while. It won't take me long to find them." My phone started to ring so I glanced at it, giving the shifter the opportunity to swing at me. He hit my arm, knocking the gun out of my hand and underneath my couch. I dove for it but he tackled me onto the ground. He went to punch me but I caught his arm and threw him back behind me. He recovered quickly and charged again, only to have me throw him onto my coffee table. He brushed the glass off him arms and threw me a smirk. "What's so funny?"

"No one has ever put up a fight before. Nor has anyone figured out that I wasn't the real deal before. Something about you I should know?"

"Only that I'm going to kick your ass." He charged at me, catching me off-guard and throwing me back into the wall with a picture frame on it. The glass broke under the pressure of my back and I could feel it splinter off into my skin. I ignored the pain and got back up, catching 'Dean's' foot before he could kick me in the stomach and pushing him backwards over the couch. I looked under the couch and dove for the gun, grabbing it before getting kicked in the arm and thrown against the wall again. 'Dean' tried to choke me out with both his hands on my throat but I pointed the gun at his face and pulled the trigger. He dodged the bullet, miraculously, and ran outside. I chased after him, trying to get him in my sights but failing to do so before he got to far away. I groaned and headed back inside to grab my keys to my Cuda. After locking up my house, I hopped in my car and drove off after 'Dean'. As I was driving, I could feel the glass getting thoroughly embedded in my skin but there were more pressing matters at hand. I looked out my window and caught a glimpse of 'Dean', who was looking to see if anyone was following him before ducking down into a manhole. I pulled my car into a tight spot, away from anyone wanting to steal it, and headed after 'Dean' once I made sure my gun was fully loaded. I hopped down the manhole and landed with a thud in the sewers. I grabbed a small flashlight out of the pocket of my jacket and turned it on just bright enough to see but not enough to bring attention to myself. I followed Dean's trail, using that sixth sense of mine, and came to a spot where the sewer opened up. There was a dim light coming from the open area so I flattened myself to the wall, completely forgetting that there was glass in my back and I hissed in pain. I could hear someone talking but then the talking stopped and footsteps started coming my way. I tucked my gun in the back of my pants, scaled the wall and wedged myself to the ceiling. I watched 'Dean' walk by, completely unaware of me, and he looked like he was on a mission. Once I couldn't hear his footsteps anymore, I jumped down and headed towards the dimly lit room. I saw a body with a tarp over it, one that was still moving, so I drew my weapon and stepped towards it. When I was close enough, I ripped the tarp off and pointed my gun at..."Sam!"

"Cara! Is that you?" I nodded furiously and rushed to get Sam untied, pulling my knife out of my jacket to cut the ropes that were holding him down. "How can I be sure?"

"Flashlight. Remember the eye trick shapeshifters have?" Sam nodded and pointed the flashlight at my face, temporarily blinding me. "Satisfied?"

"Yeah."

"Where's Dean?" I heard a voice further back but it sounded muffled. "Dean?"

"Back here." I turned the corner to see Dean tied up as well, with a matching tarp over his head. "Boy, am I glad to see you."

"I'm just glad to see the _real_ you, Dean."

"Wait, what?" I cut Dean's bonds and he quickly stood up.

"The shifter stopped by my house, trying to be you but I knew it wasn't." I looked at Dean, smiling at the fact that I was looking at the real deal. I propped myself up against the wall, forgetting (again) that there was glass in my back and hissing in pain.

"Cara! What's wrong?" I hit the floor and saw Sam's feet come rushing towards me.

"Just battle wounds, is all. Even for not being the real deal, that shifter sure did fight like he was a hunter." I sat down on a pipe and tried to ignore the pain in my back. Sam stepped forward, obviously wanting to help.

"Let me take a look." I hunched forward and shrugged off my jacket, exposing my torn up back to the Winchesters. "Oh geez. How did you manage to get here with that bad of an injury on your back?"

"I sucked it up because I knew you two were in trouble. Look, I made a promise to your father and that was that I would never let anything happen to you. Ever. As long as you were within reach, I'd protect you." The Winchesters exchanged looks and I stood up again. "We can discuss that later. Right now, we have a shifter to stop."

**-FIN-**

That's it for this chapter. Hope ya'll enjoyed this one.**  
><strong>


	9. The Chase and The Promise

Chapter nine is live, folks. This chapter will be in Cara's point of view. Hope ya'll enjoy it.  
><strong>PS<strong>: I own nothing but my idea and OCs...unfortunately. Also, the idea of a 'demon cursed with a soul' was kind of a spin off of the whole 'vampire cursed with a soul' thing. That is the only idea that isn't mine and is rightfully Joss Whedon's.**  
>PPS: <strong>This will contain spoilers for S1 Ep 6: Skin.

**Rocky Road**

"Where do you think he is headed?" Dean shrugged but Sam spoke up.

"He's going to Rebecca's house. He kept talking like he actually was Dean, thoughts and memories included. It was as if he was downloading them to be more realistic. He even said that Dean would want to bang Rebecca." I smiled and looked at Dean who didn't look as if he agreed. "What, Dean?"

"I wouldn't bang your friend, dude. She wasn't even that cute." Sam's eyes widened. "What?"

"I've never heard you say that before, Dean."

"Can we focus, please?" The two Winchesters looked down at me, back at each other and nodded. "We should get to Rebecca's house and fast." I struggled to get up until Dean offered me his arm. I took it and he wrapped my arm over his shoulders, becoming a human crutch.

"She's right, Sam. How did you get here, Cara?"

"Drove."

"Well, you aren't driving with that glass in your back. Let's go, guys." Sam and I nodded and we all headed outside to my car. Dean plopped me in the back while he took the driver's seat and Sam was in the passenger seat.

"Hey, Cara, do you have a phone? We nee to call the police." Dean glanced over at Sam, slightly horrified at what he just said.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. You're going to put an APB out on me." Sam gave his brother an apologetic look.

"Sorry." Dean just shrugged it off and continued driving. I perked up when I heard sirens in the distance.

"Hang on, Dean."

"What? We have to get to Rebecca's."

"The cops will get there faster than you, trust me." Dean pulled the car over and turned towards me.

"What do you mean?"

"Just trust me, okay. wait it out. we don't want to freak anyone out, especially your friend." Sam and Dean nodded and Dean shut my car off. Sam turned to me and he could tell I was still in pain.

"Want us to get that glass out of your back?"

"It's no big." Sam gave me a look and I instantly caved. "Fine. Med kit is in the trunk under a duffel bag." Sam got out after Dean handed him the keys to open the trunk, leaving me alone with Dean for the moment.

"So, Cara, the shifter thought he would try to put one past you by dressing up as me?" I nodded. "How could you tell?" I tensed; I obviously couldn't tell Dean about my pedigree because I'm pretty sure he'd try to find a way to kill me and never trust me ever again.

"There was just something about him. That, and he was standing in my garage with fluorescent lights in it. Their eyes react to direct, bright light so that kind of gave it away. But I give it to the guy, he had a poker face with a loaded weapon in his face." I looked at Dean and he looked tense for some reason. I was about to ask him what was wrong when Sam opened the door and pushed the seat up for me to get out.

"How do you want to do this, Cara?" I didn't answer Sam. I just took my jacket off, threw it on the ground and plopped myself onto my stomach on top of it. "Um, okay. Dean, come here."

"Why?"

"Just get over here." Dean grumbled but got out of the car anyway, appearing on my left side and kneeling down. "Here."

"Whoa. I'm not too sure about this, Sam. I mean-"

"Dean, just shut up and start taking the glass out." Sam went to work, pulling out relatively big shards while Dean just sat there. "Dean!"

"This is...skeevy to me, Sam."

"Just do it, Dean. I'm sure Cara wouldn't be hesitating if it was you with glass in your back." Ouch. I guess Sam would know how to guilt trip his own brother because Dean right went to work helping Sam. Fifteen minutes passed and Sam removed the last piece of glass, thankfully. "All done. Now we just need to patch you up." Sam pushed my shirt up to my shoulders, exposing my back to the Winchesters...and the cold. I shivered and Dean put his hand on my forearm.

"Don't mind him. He always gets like this." I smiled but it disappeared when Sam damn near poured peroxide on my back. I hissed in pain and, unknowingly, grabbed Dean's hand. I felt him tense under my grip but the pain overrode any kind of apology I owed him. "Sorry about that." I nodded with a grimace on my face until the pain finally dissipated when Sam was applying the bandages. I opened my eyes, saw I was holding Dean's hand and quickly let go.

"Sorry about that, Dean." He half smiled at me.

"No big. I can understand the pain." Dean helped me up and picked my jacket up off the ground for me.

"Thanks, Dean. And thanks for patching me up, Sam. I appreciate it."

"No big. You're being a great help to us with this shifter case. I really appreciate you helping us." I smiled and leaned up against my Cuda.

"I made your dad a promise, Sam, and I intend to keep it until the bitter end."

**-FIN-**

That's it for this chapter. Hope ya'll enjoyed this one.**  
><strong>


	10. End Of The Shifter

Welcome back for chapter ten, ladies and gents. This chapter will be in Cara's point of view. Hope ya'll enjoy it.  
><strong>PS<strong>: I own nothing but my idea and OCs...unfortunately. Also, the idea of a 'demon cursed with a soul' was kind of a spin off of the whole 'vampire cursed with a soul' thing. That is the only idea that isn't mine and is rightfully Joss Whedon's.**  
>PPS: <strong>This will contain spoilers for S1 Ep 6: Skin. We're almost done this episode, I promise.

**Rocky Road**

The three of us stood next to my car for a few minutes until I heard the sirens of police cars heading in the opposite direction. "We should split up." Dean looked at me with a confused look on his face. "If the cops found the shifter, they are probably shooting at it. Shifters have to kill the original in order to fully become the person they shifted into so chances are, something is going down in Rebecca's house." Dean just nodded his understanding. "If they wound the shifter, he'll shift into the next person he can but he can only do that where he feels comfortable."

"In the sewers." I nodded at Sam.

"So at least one of us has to go down there to look for it. The other two can go see if Rebecca is okay."

"I'll check on the shifter."

"Now wait a minute, Dean, you don't know-"

"You're hurt and Sam knows Rebecca the best. It makes more sense for you two to go to her while I track this shifter." I decided not to argue and just nodded. "Alright. I'll head back down to the sewers to look for it." Dean went to leave but I grabbed his arm.

"You need a weapon, Dean. Going into a fight unarmed is definitely not smart."

"Right. Do you have any on you?" I pushed myself off my door and went to the trunk. I whistled at Sam and he threw me my keys so I could open my trunk. I opened my trunk, pulled out the false bottom and let Dean scan over the small arsenal packed in my trunk. "Wow, that's a lot. Even more than me and Sam have."

"I like to be prepared." I winked at Dean and he quickly turned his attention to my trunk. He grabbed a gun, loaded it with silver bullets and stood back up.

"Alright. Let's get this son of a bitch." I grabbed Dean's wrist before he walk away and gave him a tight hug.

"Be careful, Dean." I pulled away and he nodded at me.

"You two be careful." Sam and I nodded and got into my Cuda to head to Rebecca's house. Sam drove, even though I protested, and we were at Rebecca's house in no time. Sam got out first but I had a bad feeling about this place.

"Something wrong, Cara?"

"It sure feels that way but I don't know what it is. You head in first, okay?" Sam headed inside while I took a look around the outside of the house, trying to figure out why I had such a bad feeling about this. After not finding anything outside, I decided to head inside. The door was cracked open and I could faintly hear Sam talking to Rebecca. Maybe I was just having a bad vibe about this place because I was worried about Dean. I turned the corner to the living room just in time to see, who I could only assume to be, Rebecca smashing a bottle over Sam's head. Wait, that wasn't Rebecca. I grabbed a vase off a side table and chucked it at the shifter, stunning it so I could tackle him to the ground.

"You sure are a pain in the ass, ya know. It's hard to get things done with you around."

"Call it a quirk." My smart mouth earned me an elbow to the face in the just the right spot to make it bleed instantly. He picked me up and threw me towards the wall but I recovered and jumped back to my feet.

"Impressive. Maybe I should steal your skin next."

"I'd like to see you try." I charged but the shifter countered and threw me into a bookshelf, making the top shelves empty on top of me. I struggled to get up, giving the shifter the opportunity to do some real damage to me. He straddled my waist and delivered blow after blow to my face, bloodying more than just my nose and giving me bruises that would show up in the next couple hours. I tried to muster a defense but the shifter was too strong and I couldn't fight back at the rate he was hitting me in the face. My vision blurred but I could tell that the shifter stopped hitting me and was now dragging me through this girl's house.

"Sam and I need some alone time and we can't have you ruining it. Now be a good girl and wait your turn." The shifter threw me into the bathroom and closed the door. I could barely see out of my left eye but I still managed to get myself to a vertical base by using the sink. I looked in the mirror and grimaced; I looked like shit. I knew Sam needed help but I couldn't fight this guy with only being able to see out of one eye so I cleaned myself up the best I could before trying to get out of the bathroom. To my surprise, there was nothing behind the doorknob to keep me from opening it so I quietly made my way back to the living room. I saw Sam on the ground with his hands tied. He saw me but I motioned for him to be quiet so I could, hopefully, get the jump on the shifter. I poked my head around the corner and saw that the shifter had gone back to looking like Dean. Great, now I'm gonna feel like I did back at my house. I had no qualms about beating up someone I didn't know but Dean, he was a whole other story. I looked back at Sam and nodded, letting him know that I was going after the shifter. I crept through the room and ducked behind the pool table, waiting for the shifter to stop moving around. I slid under the pool table and kicked the shifter's feet out from underneath him. He hit the ground and I took the opportunity to kick him in the head so he couldn't get back up. It didn't last long because as I tried to kick him again, he caught my foot and threw me backwards. "Thought I told you to be a good girl." I stood up and swung at 'Dean', missing wildly and earning myself a fist to the stomach. "Come on, you can do better than that." I grabbed a magazine off the table, rolled it up and smacked 'Dean' in the neck with it. He stumbled backwards, giving Sam the opening to go after him with the knife. 'Dean' ducked and countered Sam's attacks, throwing Sam backwards to give him some space. It didn't last before I jumped on his back, hoping to give Sam more recovery time and maybe put 'Dean' in a sleeper hold. My plan backfired as he quickly walked backwards into a mirror, breaking it under our combined body weight. The pressure against the the cuts I had gotten earlier tonight was unbearable and I dropped down off 'Dean's' back. He turned around and smirked at me before throwing me over the pool table onto the ground on the other side. My head was swimming as I watched 'Dean' throw Sam into the same bookcase I was thrown in earlier, causing the shelves to collapse on top of him. I got to my feet, grabbed 'Dean's' wrist and punched him square in the face. He stumbled backwards so I punched him in the face again. I went to punch him again but he grabbed the knife and sliced my hand. I grabbed my hand in pain, making myself vulnerable to attack. Sure enough, 'Dean' picked me up and threw me over the pool table again. Unfortunately, I could only watch as Sam and 'Dean' squared off until 'Dean' tackled Sam over the couch and through a coffee table. I couldn't see Sam but from the way 'Dean' was sitting, it looked as if he was trying to choke him out. I heard someone shout 'hey' so I looked towards the doorway to see the real Dean holding a gun and aiming it at the shifter. The shifter stood up and looked ready to strike again. That was before Dean shot him twice in the chest, sending him flying into the wall behind him. Rebecca ran over to Sam and I still struggled to stand up. Dean looked over at me, shoved something in his jacket pocket and rushed over to me.

"You okay, Cara?"

"Just a cut or two, no big." I was clutching my hands together to try to stop the bleeding but there was no fooling Dean.

"You're bleeding, Cara. That's a bit of a big deal." He went to grab my hand but I stopped him. I shrugged off my jacket, grabbed my knife that I completely forgot about out of the sheath on my ankle and cut the bottom half of my shirt off to wrap it around my hand.

"I'll live, Dean. Honest." He smiled softly at me and helped me up. I looked past Dean at the shifter and I couldn't help but feel slightly upset about seeing someone that looks like Dean lying there dead. But it wasn't Dean and that's all that matters.

**Next Day**

The next morning came and I knew that Sam and Dean had to leave, I just didn't want to admit it. It felt nice having people with me for once. Sam drove my Cuda to say goodbye to Rebecca while Dean opted to hang back, to say goodbye was what I figured he was doing. I was sitting on the couch when I heard Dean walking into my living room. I turned and smiled at him. "Hey, Dean. Heading out?"

"Yeah. Sam and I are gonna hit the road after he says goodbye to Rebecca."

"You didn't want to say goodbye to her? I mean, you practically saved her."

"Nah. Not my thing. Besides, I'd rather be here with you than hanging around my brother and one of his college friends." I felt myself flush at Dean's words so I looked down in order to hide my embarrassment. "Even though we have to go, I wish there was some way you could come with us. I mean, you seem to know a lot about demons and how to kill them. You'd be a big help to us on the road."

"As enticing an offer as that is, I can't just up and leave overnight. Besides, you're Winchesters so I'm sure you can last a little bit longer before I come joining you guys on the road." Dean's face seemed to light up.

"You are definitely going to join us, though?" I nodded. "That's great! I mean, I love my brother but with the two of us I kind of get tired of seeing his face all the time."

"I know the feeling. I have five siblings myself."

"Wow, busy parents."

"Yeah they were." We both laughed but it died down when we heard a car pull into the driveway, signaling Sam's return. "Guess that's your ride, Dean."

"Unfortunately." I stood up, expecting only a short hug from Dean because that's what his father would do and Dean was definitely shaping himself out to be like his father. I looked towards Dean and was about to say something before he grabbed my face and gave me a deep kiss. I was stunned for a couple seconds but I returned the kiss until I heard my back door open. I pulled away and was about to say something before Dean gave me a tight hug. "Our little secret, okay?" I nodded and wrapped my arms around Dean, never wanting this moment to end.

**-FIN-**

We're finally done with episode six! One down, a lot more to go. That was a long one, folks, and I hope ya'll enjoyed this one.  
>By the way, hitting Dean with the rolled up magazine was something I borrowed from Bourne Supremacy. That dude rocks.<p> 


	11. Back To Kansas

Chapter eleven is live and coming at you, folks. This chapter will be in Cara's point of view. Hope ya'll enjoy it.  
><strong>PS<strong>: I own nothing but my idea and OCs...unfortunately. Also, the idea of a 'demon cursed with a soul' was kind of a spin off of the whole 'vampire cursed with a soul' thing. That is the only idea that isn't mine and is rightfully Joss Whedon's.**  
>PPS: <strong>This will contain spoilers for S1 E9: Home, when the boys go back home to Kansas.

**Rocky Road**

It had been a couple weeks since I had heard from the Winchesters but that was normal with their new job. Hunters could go weeks without getting any kind of outside help, at least that's how it was with John. As the days went by, I couldn't help but feel as if I would be receiving a phone call from Dean. Call it a hunch but I just knew that something wasn't right in the air. At about 2:30 in the morning, I got a phone call but it wasn't from Dean. I answered it, sounding groggy and half asleep. "Hello?"

"Cara? It's Sam."

"Sam, do you have any idea what time it is?"

"I know, it's really early but I have to ask you something." Sam's worried tone sent chills down my spine and I sat up in bed, thinking that the new angle would allow me to hear better.

"What is it, Sam?"

"You know a lot about supernatural stuff, right?" Being a supernatural being would do that to you but Sam didn't know that.

"Yeah, why?"

"Can dreams actually be visions in disguise?"

"They can be, yeah. Did you have something like that?"

"Yeah. It was back home in Kansas. There was this woman banging on the second story window, screaming for help. I don't know what it is but I feel like this is going to happen or has already happened."

"Alright, Sam."

"You don't think I'm weird for saying that?" I laughed.

"Of course not, Sam. I hunt demons on my days off. What you just told me definitely does not classify as weird in my book. So, did you want me to come to Kansas to help you out?"

"Would you mind? I mean, I'd really appreciate it and I'm sure Dean wouldn't mind seeing you again." My cheeks flushed at the mention of Dean but it dawned on me what Sam said.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"I didn't tell you this but he's kind of infatuated with you. He hasn't shut up about you since we left St. Louis and he's constantly looking up your number on his phone but he's too chicken to actually call you." I could hear Sam smirking through the phone and it made me laugh.

"Thanks for that, Sam. Alright, so I'll be heading out from here in about an hour. Lawrence is about a 5 hour drive so I should be there pretty early in the morning. Call me when you guys get there?"

"Will do. And Cara?"

"Yeah?"

"You have no idea how much I appreciate this. Thank you."

"Anytime, Sam. See you in the morning."

"See you, Cara." I hung up my phone and stretched in bed, loosening up before my 5 hour car ride to Lawrence. I got out of bed, freshened up and started to pack a bag. I guessed we would be in town a few days but I packed for like a week and it all fit in a duffle bag. I triple checked to make sure I had everything before heading downstairs to fix some breakfast for the road. I made myself a steak, egg and cheese burrito and paired it with some chips. I wrapped the burrito in aluminum foil, grabbed my bag and headed to my Cuda. I threw my bag in the backseat, hopped in the driver's seat and turned my baby on. I popped in some Van Halen and took off for Lawrence, Kansas.

**Five Hours Later**

I parked in the driveway of some diner and got out, giving my body the stretching it rightfully deserved after being cramped in my car for five hours. I was about to call Sam and Dean when my phone started to ring in my hand. Eerie. "Hello?"

"Hey Cara, it's Sam."

"Morning, Sam."

"We're in town. Would you like to get some lunch with us? Dean keeps begging me to ask you." I laughed when I heard 'Shut up, Sam' in the background.

"Sure. I'm parked in some diner parking lot. I had to stretch. Five hour drive will do that to you but I'm sure you know how that goes."

"I hear you. What's around the diner? I'm sure we know where it is."

"A drug store named-"

"Got it. We'll be there soon."

"Okay. See you." Sam hung up and I put my phone back in my pocket. I opened my trunk and picked out a shirt to replace the one I had on. I shed my outer layer and replaced it with a dark green flannel. As I changed my shirt, I tried to sense if anything was out of the ordinary in this town but there was nothing to raise an alarm about. I just hoped that Sam was right.

**-FIN-**

That's it for this chapter, folks. I hope you all enjoyed it. Reviews are appreciated and the next one will be out soon. : )


	12. Hometown Boys

Welcome back for chapter twelve. This chapter will be in Cara's point of view. Hope ya'll enjoy it.  
><strong>PS<strong>: I own nothing but my idea and OCs...unfortunately. Also, the idea of a 'demon cursed with a soul' was kind of a spin off of the whole 'vampire cursed with a soul' thing. That is the only idea that isn't mine and is rightfully Joss Whedon's.**  
>PPS: <strong>This will contain spoilers for S1 E9: Home, when the boys go back home to Kansas.

**Rocky Road**

Sam and Dean showed up at the diner fifteen minutes after I got off the phone with Sam. I smiled at the sight, and sound, of Dean's Impala pulling into the diner parking lot. Sam got out first and rushed over to give me a hug. I smiled and hugged him back. "I really appreciate this, Cara. You have no idea."

"It's the least I can do, Sam. " I pulled away from Sam and saw Dean walking up to me. "Howdy, Dean." I threw my arms around him in a hug and stifled a laugh when I heard Sam say 'aw'.

"Shut up, Sam."

"Go easy on him, Dean. It's what brothers do." I pulled away from Dean and the three of us headed inside the diner. We were seated and handed menus so we could see what we wanted before the waitress came by. She came back and we ordered our drinks along with our lunch, making her job a little bit easier. "So, does this kind of thing happen a lot?" Sam shrugged and shook his head.

"Not usually. But I couldn't ignore this one, Cara."

"I understand, Sam, honest." I watched Dean whip his head in my direction and I cringed when I heard it pop. "Careful, Dean. Don't want to hurt yourself too much." Sam tried not to laugh but failed.

"You mean to tell me you don't think Sam's visions are weird?" I shook my head. "Man, you must have seen a lot of weird stuff in your day."

"Understatement." Thankfully, neither on the Winchesters heard that or they didn't feel like pressing the matter. Our food came and we all ate in relative silence, aside from Dean's loud chewing. Sam and I exchanged looks as we watched Dean tear into his burger. "Someone's a carnivore." Dean nodded furiously and I laughed.

"Dean, you're gross."

"Shut up, Sam." We all finished our meal and I paid for it, ignoring the protests from the Winchesters. After lunch we went back out to our cars and tried to figure out a game plan.

"So how are we going to play this, Sam?"

"Pay a visit. Say that we used to live there and wanted to see the old place."

"Sounds reasonable to me. I'll hang back in-"

"Please come with us." I looked at Sam and my resolve crumbled when I saw his puppy dog eyes.

"Alright. I'll come with you. Just turn off the puppy dog eyes, Sam." Sam smiled and Dean just shook his head. "Let's head out."

**-FIN-**

That's it for this chapter, folks. I hope you all enjoyed it. Sorry this one was so short. I didn't have the episode on tap. Reviews are appreciated and the next one will be out soon. : )


	13. Visiting Home

Here's lucky chapter thirteen. This chapter will be in Cara's point of view. Hope ya'll enjoy it.  
><strong>PS<strong>: I own nothing but my idea and OCs...unfortunately. Also, the idea of a 'demon cursed with a soul' was kind of a spin off of the whole 'vampire cursed with a soul' thing. That is the only idea that isn't mine and is rightfully Joss Whedon's.**  
>PPS: <strong>This will contain spoilers for S1 E9: Home, when the boys go back home to Kansas.

**Rocky Road**

We hopped into Dean's Impala and headed to the Winchesters house. Dean pulled up in front of the house and turned the car off. I could tell he wasn't feeling very excited about this whole thing, haunted by memories of a broken past and such. I put my had on Dean's shoulder, making him jump a bit. Sam spoke up first. "You gonna be alright?"

"Lemme get back to you on that." Dean took a deep breath and we all got out of the Impala. As the three of us walked up the pathway to the house, I was overwhelmed with a nauseous feeling. It wasn't lunch coming back to haunt me, it was something inside of the Winchesters' old home. I shook it off and caught up with the brothers as Dean knocked on the door. A blond woman opened the door and looked at the three of us.

"Yes?"

"Sorry to bother you, ma'am, but we're with the-"

"I'm Sam Winchester and this is my brother Dean." He pulled me in front of him, showing me off to the woman who answered the door. "And this is my fiancee, Cara. Um, we used to live here. You know, we were just driving by and we were wondering if we could show Cara the old place." I smiled and nodded, trying desperately to ignore the hole that Dean was currently staring into Sam. The fiancee card was a little lame but always effective.

"Winchester..." The woman seemed to recognize that name which was strange for someone who had just moved into the house. "It's funny, you know I think I found some of your photos the other night." Dean spoke for the first time.

"You did?" The woman turned, as if looking behind her at something in the house.

"Come on in." Sam grabbed my hand, looked at Dean and led us into the house. I could tell Dean was uneasy about being in his house again so I gently grabbed his hand. He looked up at me and I half-smiled at him, knowing that this was difficult and that I shouldn't look like I was trying too hard to cheer him up. We walked into the kitchen, next to the living room where a little boy was jumping up and down in his playpen, saying "juice" over and over again. There was an older girl sitting at the table eating breakfast and I got that feeling that I got in the front yard again. "That's Richie, he's kind of a juice junkie. But hey, at least he won't get scurvy. Sari, this is Sam and Dean. They used to live here. And that's Cara, a friend of Sam's."

"Hey Sari."

"So you just moved in?"

"Yeah, from Wichita."

"Do you have family here?" The woman hesitated a little before answering.

"No. I, uh, just needed a fresh start. So, new town and new job. I mean, as soon as I find one. New house."

"So, how are you liking it so far?"

"Well, all due respect to your childhood home, I mean I'm sure you have lots of happy memories here." I looked at Dean and watched him fake a smile. Poor woman, she had no idea what happened in this house. "But this place has it's issues."

"What do you mean?"

"It's just getting old. Like the wiring, you know? We've got flickering lights almost hourly."

"That's too bad. What else?" This whole conversation was getting Dean really fired up on the inside, I could tell.

"Um, sink is backed up. There are rats in the basement." She paused for a minute, realizing that she was complaining just a little bit. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to complain, especially with your fiancee here."

"No, it's alright. have you seen the rats or have you just heard scratching?" Sari turned to her mother and spoke up.

"Mom, ask them if they lived here when _they_ lived here."

"What, Sari?"

"The thing in my closet." I looked at Dean and gave him a look. It's never a good thing when children say that there is something in there closet, even if parents don't believe them.

"Oh no, baby, there is nothing in their closets. Right?"

"No, of course not."

"She had a nightmare the other night." I looked over Sari's mom, trying to hold back the rude comments that I could say about parents not knowing jack about what their kids see. Sari looked genuinely scared and kids don't usually joke about something that scares them.

"I wasn't dreaming. It came into my bedroom and it was on fire." Sam's eyes widened and I knew that us being here was no coincidence.

**-FIN-**

That's it for this chapter, folks. Reviews are appreciated and the next one will be out soon. : )


	14. Emotional Talks

We're back with chapter fourteen. This chapter will also be in Cara's point of view. Hope ya'll enjoy it.  
><strong>PS<strong>: I own nothing but my idea and OCs...unfortunately. Also, the idea of a 'demon cursed with a soul' was kind of a spin off of the whole 'vampire cursed with a soul' thing. That is the only idea that isn't mine and is rightfully Joss Whedon's.**  
>PPS: <strong>This will contain spoilers for S1 E9: Home, when the boys go back home to Kansas.

**Rocky** **Road **

The three of us left the house but I couldn't shake the overwhelming feeling of something wrong in that house. As soon as we were a good distance from the door, Sam jumped on Dean and started to bombard him with the facts. Unfortunately for Sam, Dean was not happy about any of it. "You hear that? A figure on fire."

"And that woman, Jenny. That was the woman in your dreams?"

"Yeah. And did you hear what she was talking about? Scratching, flickering lights. Both signs of a malevolent spirit."

"Yeah, well, I'm just creeped out that your weirdo visions are coming true." My head popped up at the mention of visions and I made a face at Sam.

"I told him, too, Cara." Dean wheeled around and glared at me, backing me up into the door of his Impala.

"You knew about this?" I nodded, eyeing Dean up and down the entire time he was glaring at me. "And you didn't say anything to me?"

"What was I supposed to say, Dean?" Dean's gaze faltered and moved to the ground. There was no reason for his anger towards me, just because he was weirded out. Sam stepped forward and continued his conversation.

"Forget about my visions for a minute, Dean. The thing in the house. Do you think it's the thing that killed mom and Jessica?"

"I don't know." Dean kept looking down, obviously upset about the entire situation.

"Well, I mean, has it come back or has it been here the whole time?"

"Or maybe it's something else entirely, Sam. We don't know yet."

"Well, those people are in danger. We have to get them out of that house."

"And we will."

"No, I mean now."

"How you gonna do that? You got a story that she's going to believe?"

"Then what are we supposed to do?"

"We just gotta chill out, that's all." Dean looked back at me and nodded, signaling for me to get in the Impala. Dean took off and pulled into the driveway of a mechanic's shop. We all got out of the Impala to try and figure out a game plan for this family. Dean propped himself up against the trunk, while Sam and I leaned up against the doors. "If this was any other job, what would we do?" Sam took a deep breath, obviously trying to calm down but I could still feel his nerves radiating off of him.

"We'd try to figure out what we were dealing with. We'd dig into the history of the house."

"Exactly. Except this time, we already know what happened." I turned towards the Winchesters, somewhat confused. I had heard bits and pieces of an accident that they went through, but John was very vague on exactly what happened.

"Yeah, but how much do we know? How much do you actually remember?"

"About that night you mean?" I studied Dean's face, watching all the memories flash behind his eyes and his whole face saddened.

"Yeah." Sam had the best intentions but it was obvious that Dean did not want to talk about this, at all. I wanted to say something but Dean spoke up too fast.

"Not much. i remember the fire. the heat. then I carried you out the front door." Sam looked at Dean, completely surprised to hear his words.

"You did?"

"Yeah. What, you never knew that?"

"No."

"And uh,well you know dad's story as well as I do. Mom was on the ceiling," I could tell Dean was fighting something inside of him, just to remember that night. It broke my heart and I was definitely going to make sure that whatever or whoever did this was going to pay. "Whatever put her there was long gone by the time dad found her."

"And he never had a theory about what did it?" Sam looked up to Dean and Dean just sighed.

"If he did, he kept it to himself. God knows we asked him enough times." I knew John a long time and Dean was absolutely right; John kept things to himself, even when asked repeatedly to share.

"Okay. So if we're going to figure out what's happening now, we're going to have to figure out what happened back then. And see if it's the same thing."

"Yeah. Talk to Dad's friends, neighbors, people who were there at the time."

"Does this feel like just another job to you?" Dean didn't answer, he just sat there and looked like was on the verge of tears.

"I'll be right back. I gotta go to the bathroom." I kept a close eye on Dean because it really didn't seem as if he needed to take a leak. I turned my attention away from Dean and asked Sam a question.

"Sam? Are you going to be alright?"

"I honestly don't know, Cara. This is...really difficult." I moved from spot on the door and sat down next to Sam.

"I know. I used to watch your father reminisce about what happened that night and he looked exactly like Dean does now. I went through the same thing with my brother."

"Mysterious death?"

"Very mysterious and very...ugly."

"Did you ever find out what did it?"

"Not yet but when I do," I looked at Sam, anger evident in my eyes. "I swear I will make it pay dearly for what it did."

**-FIN-**

That's it for this chapter, folks. Reviews are appreciated and the next one will be out soon. : )


	15. Meeting Moseley, Again

Welcome back for chapter fifteen. This chapter will also be in Cara's point of view. Hope ya'll enjoy it.  
><strong>PS<strong>: I own nothing but my idea and OCs...unfortunately. Also, the idea of a 'demon cursed with a soul' was kind of a spin off of the whole 'vampire cursed with a soul' thing. That is the only idea that isn't mine and is rightfully Joss Whedon's.**  
>PPS: <strong>This will contain spoilers for S1 E9: Home, when the boys go back home to Kansas.

**Rocky** **Road **

Sam and I waited for Dean to get done taking a leak and I let my mind drift back to the old Winchester house. "Something wrong, Cara?" I looked at Sam who happened to notice me thinking and I shook my head.

"It just felt...weird at your house, is all. I guess it's because I've heard so many unfinished stories about what happened there, it just made it weird to actually be _in_ the house. That make any sense?"

"It does, believe it or not." Dean walked back over to us and cleared his throat to get our attention.

"Alright, let's start talking to some of Dad's old friends." Sam and I followed Dean to this garage and inside where Dean immediately started to talk to one of the mechanics. "You and John Winchester used to own this garage together, right?"

"Yeah, we used to. A long time ago. Matter of fact, it must've been twenty years since John disappeared. So why are the cops interested all of a sudden?" Sometimes the trouble with saying you're a cop when you really aren't one, is that people will get suspicious of why cops would be asking about something so obscure. This sort of thing gets tricky if you aren't a quick thinker.

"Well, we're re-opening some of our unsolved cases and the Winchester disappearance is one of them."

"Well, what do you want to know about John?"

"Whatever you remember, you know, whatever sticks out in your mind."

"Ah. He was a stubborn bastard, I remember that. And uh, whatever the game he hated to lose. It was that whole Marine thing, you know. But, uh, he sure loved Mary and he doted on those kids."

"But that was before the fire." I watched the man's eyes immediately look to the ground, letting bad memories invade his mind which wasn't uncommon. Anytime an accident involving a friend or loved one, emotions play a very key role.

"That's right."

"He ever talk about that night?"

"No. Not at first. I think he was in shock."

"Right. But eventually, what did he say about it?"

"Aw he wasn't thinking straight. He said something caused that fire and killed Mary."

"He ever say what did it?"

"Nothing did it. It was an accident. Electrical short in the ceiling or walls or something. I begged him to get some help but uh-"

"But what?"

"He just got worse and worse."

"How?"

"He started reading these strange old books. He started going to see this palm reader in town."

"Palm reader? Uh, do you have a name?"

"No." Dean and Sam thanked the man for his time and I followed them back out to Dean's Impala. Sam went out to the pay phone and grabbed the phone book to look for this palm reader.

"Alright, so there are a few psychics and palm readers in town. There's uh, someone named El Devino, the Mysterious Mr. Fortinsky," I laughed, earning a hard look from Dean.

"Ease up, Dean, geez. Being so damn serious won't help those people in your house." Dean's face softened a bit and he nodded.

"You're right, Cara. I'm sorry. Keep going, Sam."

"There's a Missouri Moseley, some dude-"

"Wait, wait. Missouri Moseley?"

"What?"

"That's a psychic?"

"Yeah, yeah I guess so." Dean grabbed a book out of the back seat and I tilted my head towards it.

"In Dad's journal. Come here look at this. First page, first sentence. Read that."**  
><strong>

"I went to Missouri and I learned the truth."

"I always thought he meant the state." Dean nodded towards me and I rushed to get into the Impala before Dean took of to find this Missouri Moseley. We walked into Missouri Moseley's house and the three of us sat down on the couch. I could feel Sam and Dean's hope radiating off of them. They wanted answers, not only for this woman and her daughter but for themselves as well. Dean was impatiently waiting for whoever this was and I put my hand on his knee to try to get him to relax. I looked at him and he could instantly tell that he needed to relax, a lot. When I heard footsteps coming towards us, I was overwhelmed with a distinct feeling of familiarity. "Something wrong, Cara?"

"Huh? No, nothing's wrong." I could smell something very familiar about this person, this woman, and it dawned on me that I had actually met Missouri Moseley before...with John, as a matter of fact.

"Alright there. Don't you worry about a thing. Your wife is crazy about you." I heard the man say thank you and I had to hold back a grin. "Whew. Poor bastard. His wife is cold-banging the gardener." I stifled a laugh but not too well because Moseley noticed me before the boys, and I was still sitting down. "Cara? Is that you, darling?" I stood up and smiled.

"It is me, Mose. Why didn't you tell that poor man the truth?"

"People don't come here for the truth, baby, they come here for good news. You know that." I nodded and that's when Moseley finally noticed the Winchesters. "Well, Sam and Dean come on already. I ain't got all day. You too, Cara." The three of us followed Moseley into the other room, separated by beads hanging in the door frame. "Well, lemme look at ya." She laughed. "Whew. You boys grew up handsome." She laughed again and looked at Dean. "And you were one goofy looking kid, too." Dean gave her a look and then looked at me as I tried desperately not to laugh in his face. "Sam..." Moseley grabbed his hand and her face turned sad. "Oh, honey, I'm sorry about your girlfriend." Sam's face dropped and it seemed to dawn on him that Moseley was the real deal. "And your father. He's missing?" Dean looked at Mose and he was definitely shocked.

"How did you know all that?"

"Well, you were just thinking it right now."

"Where is he? Is he okay?"

"I don't know."

"Don't know? You're supposed to be a psychic, right?"

"Boy, you see me sawing some bony tramp in half? You think I'm a magician? I may be able to read thoughts and sense energies in a room but I can't just pull facts out of thin air." I looked at Dean's face and it was as if he was getting scolded by his parents. Okay, bad example but same difference. "Sit. All of ya. Please."

**-FIN-**

That's it for this chapter, folks. Reviews are appreciated and the next one will be out soon. : )


	16. Back To Jenny

Welcome back for chapter sixteen. We're still in Cara's point of view. Hope ya'll enjoy it.  
><strong>PS<strong>: I own nothing but my idea and OCs...unfortunately. Also, the idea of a 'demon cursed with a soul' was kind of a spin off of the whole 'vampire cursed with a soul' thing. That is the only idea that isn't mine and is rightfully Joss Whedon's.**  
>PPS: <strong>This will contain spoilers for S1 E9: Home, when the boys go back home to Kansas.

**Rocky** **Road **

We all sat down, getting comfortable, and I just looked over at Sam who actually looked relieved for the first time today. Dean went to put his foot on the coffee table but Moseley stopped him.

"Boy, you put your foot on my coffee table I'm gonna whack you with a spoon." I bit my lip, trying desperately to hold back my laugh but it wasn't really working. Dean froze and situated himself in the seat in a different but still comfortable way.

"I didn't do anything."

"Well, you were thinking about it." Dean just looked at the two of us, who were smiling because he was getting yelled at so much by Moseley, but we couldn't offer him any support.

"Okay, so, our dad. When did you first meet him?"

"He came for a reading, a few days after the fire. I just told what was really out there in the dark. I guess you could say, I drew back the curtains for him."

"What about the fire? Do you know about what killed our mom?" Dean's voice was heavy with emotion and my heart honestly went out to him. This had to be a nightmare, to say the least. I looked at Moseley and she had that look on her face.

"A little. Your daddy took me to your house. He was hoping I could sense the echoes, the fingerprints of this thing."

"Could you?" Moseley just shook her head. I looked away; I knew how I felt to be in her shoes, having the answers but not wanting to hurt someone by giving them to them.

"I don't know. Oh, but it was evil. So, you think something is back in that house?"

"Definitely."

"I don't understand."

"what?"

"I haven't been back inside but I've been keeping an eye on the place and it's been quiet. No sudden deaths, no freak accidents. Why is it acting up now?" Out of nowhere, I was overcome with this presence somewhere in the town. I quickly got up, ran past everyone in the room and went outside where I quickly emptied my stomach contents onto Moseley's yard. She joined me in a few seconds but I was surprised to see it was just her. "Is something here?" I nodded, wiping my mouth with the back of my hand.

"If this is what I think it is, this is going to get ugly and it's going to get ugly fast. The boys won't like this one bit, Mose. It's nothing like any of them have faced before." Moseley rubbed my back to try to ease the pain but it wasn't working. "We should get back. I don't want to worry them."

"You mean worry Dean."

"You're reaching, Mose."

"Not really. Stevie Wonder could see the chemistry between you two and you aren't even saying anything to each other." We walked back into the house and took our places on the couch and in Mose's chair. "Everything's fine, in case you were wondering. So, is there any reason it would come back now?"

"I don't know but Dad going missing, Jessica dying and now this house all happening at once. It just feels like something starting."

"That's a comforting thought." I was hit with another feeling and I knew we had to get back to that house, soon.

"Moseley, you should come with us back to the house."

"Why?"

"To see if you could feel anything, like you said you did with John." The Winchesters both looked at me, confused, but then they looked at Moseley to see if she would agree to it. She nodded and we all piled into the Impala, taking off back to Jenny's house. Sam knocked on the door and Jenny answered it with Richie in her arms. She looked a bit frazzled, if I was being completely honest.

"Sam. Dean. Cara. What are you doing here?"

"Hey, Jenny. Um, this is our friend Missouri."

"If it's not too much trouble, we were hoping to show her the old house. You know, for old time's sake."

"You know, this isn't a good time. I'm kind of busy." She went to close the door but Dean stepped forward.

"Jenny, it's important." Moseley smacked Dean on the back of the head, making him turn and give her a hard look.

"Give the poor girl a break. Can't you see she's upset?" Mose stepped forward and I could tell she was about to turn on the charm. "Forgive this boy. He means well but he's just not the sharpest tool in the shed. But hear me out."

"About what?"

"About this house."

"What are you talking about?"

"I think you know what I'm talking about. You think there's something in this house. Something that wants to hurt your family. Am I mistaken?"

"Who are you?"

"We're people who can help, who can stop this thing but you're going to have to trust us just a little." Jenny thought for a moment and let us all inside, looking very distraught and worried. I put a hand on her shoulder, making her look at me.

"Don't worry, Jenny. We're here to help you." Jenny nodded and we followed Moseley upstairs to a bedroom which I guessed to be Sam's or Dean's.

"If there's a dark energy around here, this room should be the center of it."

"Why?"

"This used to be your nursery, Sam. This is where it all happened." Sam was fidgeting and I knew he was remembering what happened the night of the accident. Dean looked worried, too, but not as much as Sam did. Dean just had that look he's had since this whole thing started. Moseley continued to walk around and Dean turned on his EMF meter, probably hoping to find something useful or helpful. Moseley touched a few things and noticed Dean's EMF meter. "That a EMF?"

"Yeah."

"Amateur." Moseley continued walking around, ignoring the look and eye roll that Dean gave her. The EMF went off and Moseley stopped walking around. "I don't know if you boys should be disappointed or relieved but this ain't the thing that took your mom." Dean looked thoroughly surprised, as did Sam, and Sam stepped forward.

"Are you sure?" Moseley nodded. "How do you know?"

"It isn't the same energy I felt the last time I was here. It's something different."

"What is it?" Moseley opened the closet and I stayed close to her.

"Not it. Them. There's more than one spirit in this place."

"What are they doing here?"

"They're here because of what happened to your family. You see, all those years ago, real evil came to you. It walked this house. That kind of evil leaves wounds and sometimes wounds get infected." Sam shook his head, looking as if he was on the verge of tears.

"I don't understand."

"This place is a magnet for paranormal energy. It's attracted a poltergeist. A nasty one. And it won't rest until Jenny and her babies are dead."

"You said there was more than one spirit."

"There is. I just can't quite make out the second one." I looked over at Sam and he looked as if he was hyperventilating and about to fall over.

"Well, one thing's for damn sure. Nobody's dying in this house, ever again." Dean's confidence, although admirable, was definitely a defense mechanism at this point. Dean was scared but he was willing to hide behind anger and determination so that no one else could tell what he really felt.

**-FIN-**

That's it for this chapter, folks. Reviews are appreciated and the next one will be out soon. : )


	17. It's Not Over, By A Longshot

Welcome back for chapter seventeen. We're still in Cara's point of view. Hope ya'll enjoy it.  
><strong>PS<strong>: I own nothing but my idea and OCs...unfortunately. Also, the idea of a 'demon cursed with a soul' was kind of a spin off of the whole 'vampire cursed with a soul' thing. That is the only idea that isn't mine and is rightfully Joss Whedon's.**  
>PPS: <strong>This will contain spoilers for S1 E9: Home, when the boys go back home to Kansas.

**Rocky** **Road **

As Dean staked his claim that no one else would die in this house, Moseley turned and gave him a look but Dean didn't falter. "So whatever is here, how do we stop it?" Moseley motioned for us to leave and as we left, she explained things to Jenny and told her that we'd be back to help her again. We drove back to Moseley's house and she immediately started to fix up something that would get rid of this pissed off poltergeist. Dean sat at the table and started to put together Moseley's 'deterrent' of sorts. "So what is all this stuff, anyway?"

"Angelica root, crossroad dirt, a few other odds and ends."

"Yeah. What are we supposed to do with it?"

"We're going to put them inside the walls. In the north, south, east and west corners on each floor of the house."

"Punching holes in the drywall, Jenny's gonna love that."

"She'll live." Moseley gave Dean a look and I smirked.

"And this will destroy the spirits?"

"It should. It should purify the house completely. We'll each take a floor but we work fast. Once the spirits realize what we're up to, things are going to get bad." I watched Dean try and taste what he was putting together, shaking my head at the face he made. Once we finished, we gathered everything up and headed back to Jenny's house. Moseley led Jenny and her kids outside but Jenny hesitated in leaving.

"Look, I just, you know I'm not comfortable leaving you guys here alone." I lightly scoffed as I walked past the door. You'll be happy once this thing is out of your house so get over it.

"Just take your kids to the movies or something and it'll be over by the time you get back. Okay." Jenny left with her kids and Moseley walked back into the house. "Rude, much?"

"Sorry, Mose. I just don't get it, is all. We're trying to help her and she's all hesitant. If she wants this to stop, she can't be hesitant."

"I know. Just keep doing what you're doing and let's get this done." As I walked through the house, trying to find some place to put this deterrent, I could feel something happening and I knew it was about to get really ugly. I stayed on the middle floor with Dean while Moseley took the basement and Sam took the upstairs. Dean covered the kitchen and I was about to ask him how he was doing when I heard Moseley scream downstairs. I rushed downstairs and saw her pinned to the wall by a dresser. I moved the dresser the best I could but I heard something move behind me and I ducked, narrowly missed a drawer being thrown at my head. I heard a ruckus upstairs and it was now painfully obvious that this poltergeist was onto us. I helped Moseley up the stairs and we all converged in the kitchen. Sam paced the kitchen obviously feeling really on edge.

"Are you sure this is over?"

"I'm sure. Why? Why do you ask?"

"Oh, never-mind. it's nothing, I guess." Jenny walked in with her kids. She turned the lights on and we all turned our attention to the hallway.

"Hello? We're home." She saw the damage and gasped. "What happened?"

"Hi. Sorry, um, we'll pay for all of this."

"Don't you worry, Dean's going to clean up this mess. Well, what are you waiting for? Get the mop and don't cuss at me." Dean looked at Moseley with an incredulous look on his face but he obeyed nonetheless. After we all helped clean up the mess, we left Jenny and her family in the house. We dropped Moseley back home and Dean went back to Jenny's house, only because Sam told him to.

"Alright, so tell me again, what are we still doing here?"

"I don't know. I just, I still have a bad feeling." Dean, not convinced, looked back at the house as if to get a clear answer from it but there was nothing.

"Why? Missouri did her whole Zelda Rubinstein thing. The house should be clean. It should be over."

"Yeah, well, probably. But I just want to make sure. That's all." Dean groaned and sunk further down in the driver seat, trying to get comfortable.

"Yeah, well, problem is I could be sleeping in a bed right now." Sam looked at the window and he saw something so he tapped me on the shoulder. I looked and saw Jenny banging on the window, looking extremely scared.

"Dean. Dean!"

"Grab the kids, I'll get Jenny." We all made a beeline for the house and I followed Sam, knowing that two people going after the kids would be better than just Sam. Dean went to Jenny's room and busted the door down, grabbing her and taking off down the hall. I grabbed Richie while Sam headed to Sari's room. Sam saw the figure engulfed in flame and he hesitated. I shoved him and he quickly grabbed Sari, keeping her away from the flames as he walked in and out of the room. I headed down the stairs first but Sam stopped.

"Sam, let's go. Now." He still didn't move so I grabbed Sari and went to go outside but before I could make it out, I saw Sam get pulled to the ground and dragged down the hallway. "Sam!" I turned my attention to Sari and handed Richie to her. "Take your brother and go find your mom. Don't look back, now go!" Sari nodded and I took off to go get Sam. I watched Sam get dragged through the table and into the cabinets lining the wall. I made it into the kitchen but something grabbed my leg and threw me back out of the room, making my back connect with the wall and knocking the wind out of me. I stood back up and went after Sam again, fully prepared to get thrown again but it never happened. I grabbed Sam's hands and helped him up but we were separated and thrown on opposite sides of the wall. As I hit the ground, I couldn't help but think that Dean was standing out there worried about his brother. My fears worsened when I heard the front door slam.

**-FIN-**

That's it for this chapter, folks. Reviews are appreciated and the next one will be out soon. : )


	18. Now It's Over or So We Think It Is

Welcome back for chapter eighteen. Cranking out these bad boys, aren't we? We're still in Cara's point of view. Hope ya'll enjoy it.  
><strong>PS<strong>: I own nothing but my idea and OCs. Also, the idea of a 'demon cursed with a soul' was kind of a spin off of the whole 'vampire cursed with a soul' thing. That is the only idea that isn't mine and is rightfully Joss Whedon's.**  
>PPS: <strong>This will contain spoilers for S1 E9: Home, when the boys go back home to Kansas.

**Rocky** **Road **

I watched Sam get thrown around the kitchen and every time I tried to help, I'd get thrown back out of the room. I growled after about the ninth time; this was getting old. Apparently, whatever was after Sam thought the same thing because it threw me into the living room and sent the couch directly after me, making it land on top of me. I screamed, knowing that my wrist was definitely broken by having a heavy couch dropped on it. I tried to move but the couch landed in such a way that it pinned me to wall, along with my wrist to the floor. I was rendered useless to Sam and all I could was watch as Sam was thrown up against the cabinets and be held there. A figure in flame made it's way through the living room, fixing itself onto Sam. I heard someone, probably Dean, breaking the door down so I tried my hardest to get up. I managed to move the couch off my wrist, giving me enough room to get my feet up and kick the couch out from in front of me. Dean walked into the kitchen, shotgun in hand and he saw the figure in flame. He lifted his shotgun but Sam stopped him. "No, don't!"

"What? Why?"

"Because I know who it is. I can see her now." The figure shifted, flames disappearing, and it revealed itself to be Sam and Dean's mother.

"Mom." She walked forward, a soft smile gracing her face as she neared Dean.

"Dean." She walked past Dean and I watched how he followed her, never taking his eyes off her because he knew he wouldn't see her again. She stood directly in front of Sam and smiled again. "Sam. I'm sorry."

"For what?" She didn't say anything, just turned around and looked up at the ceiling, looking very pissed off.

"You. Get out of my house and let go of my son." She was once again engulfed in flame and it became apparent that she was talking to the poltergeist. The boys looked away and suddenly, Sam was let go. Both Winchesters had tears in their eyes so I left them alone to have their last moments in their house after seeing their mother.

"Now it's over." I could hear the relief in Sam's voice and I couldn't hold back a small smile as I walked out the door. As I went outside, Sari greeted me with a hug and so did Richie and I smiled as I hugged them back. Jenny walked up to me and saw the blood on my wrist.

"Are you alright? What about Sam and Dean?"

"I'm fine and they just need a minute in their old house. A lot of memories in there. Just give them some time and they'll be out." I smiled at Jenny and she smiled back.

**Next Day**

The next morning, the boys and I were back at the house where Jenny had dug up the box full of pictures of the Winchesters, all of the Winchesters. Dean was going through them and the air around him felt thick with emotion. He looked up at Jenny and half-smiled. "Thanks for these."

"Don't thank me. They're yours." I walked back over to join Sam and Moseley on the front steps, watching as she walked back out looking relieved.

"Well, there are no spirits in there this time for sure."

"Not even my mom?"

"No."

"What happened?"

"Your mom's spirit and the poltergeist's energy, they cancelled each other out. Your mom destroyed herself, going after that thing."

"Why would she do something like that?"

"Well, to protect her boys of course." Sam looked heartbroken with the news. Moseley went to put her hand on Sam's shoulder but she stopped herself, as if she felt too guilty to do it. "Sam, I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"You sensed it was here, didn't you? Even when I couldn't."

"What's happening to me?"

"I know I should have all the answers but I don't know."

"Sam, Cara. You guys ready?" I looked at Moseley and I knew my time in Kansas wasn't quite done.

"I'll meet up with you later, Dean. I've gotta talk to Moseley about something."

"Don't you boys be strangers!"

"We won't."

"See you around." I watched Sam and Dean climb into the Impala and take off. I followed Moseley home and closed the door behind me. "The boy. He has such powerful abilities. Why he couldn't sense his own father, I have no idea." I walked into the room John was sitting in and I just looked at him. He looked at Moseley and asked her a difficult question.

"Mary's spirit. Do you really think she saved the boys?"

"I do." I watched John toy with his wedding ring and it was obvious how much he missed Mary.

"John Winchester, I could just slap you. Why don't you go talk to your children?"

"I want to. You have no idea how much I want to see them. But I can't. Not yet. Not until I know the truth." He switched his glance from Moseley to me and gave me a hard look. "Speaking of truth, have you told the boys about yourself?"

"You think that's wise, John? You know how Dean is so you can imagine how he'd react to that kind of news."  
>Moseley slapped me in the back of my head and I just sighed, turning to look at her with a hard look on my face.<p>

"Cara, you know better than to keep secrets."

"Mose, don't lead me to believe that telling the boys that I'm part demon is going to go over well with them. I'm liable to get shot by at least one, if not both of them. They're beginning to trust me and I'm not about to break it." I sat down in one of Moseley's chairs and thought for a minute. "It might be easy to keep from Dean but like you said, Sam has some powerful abilities. It won't be easy to hide it from him."

"Then tell him." I rolled my eyes as John and Moseley told me the same thing at the same time.

"You know I can't, both of you do." I tilted my head and stared at John. "Not yet."

**-FIN-**

That's it for this chapter, folks. Reviews are appreciated and the next one will be out soon. : )


	19. Onto The Next Job

Welcome back for chapter nineteen. Cranking out these bad boys, aren't we? We're still in Cara's point of view. Hope ya'll enjoy it.  
><strong>PS<strong>: I own nothing but my idea and OCs. Also, the idea of a 'demon cursed with a soul' was kind of a spin off of the whole 'vampire cursed with a soul' thing. That is the only idea that isn't mine and is rightfully Joss Whedon's.**  
>PPS: <strong>This will contain spoilers for S1 E11: Scarecrow. You have been warned so if you haven't seen it, get to it.

**Rocky** **Road **

After my visit with Missouri and John, I headed back to St. Louis to try and keep going on with my routine that I have going. Yeah, that worked for all of two days. I missed the Winchesters, I missed the excitement, hell I even missed the damn evil spirits we were going after. I had gotten so accustomed to shutting out all the supernatural, save for what came lurking too close to me and my friends, that I had forgotten the thrill of purging an innocent's life of evil. It was fun and exhilarating and I wanted to keep doing it, especially with the Winchesters. The three of them were damn good at what they did and there needed to be more like them. After the second day, I started to wish that my cell phone would ring and that Sam or Dean would be on the other end and that they needed my help with a big bad something. I got my wish at 4 in the morning when my cell phone rang. I jumped to answer it and tried not to sound too excited. "Hello?"

"Hey, Cara, it's Sam."

"Hey Sam. How goes it?"

"Alright, I suppose. You'll never guess who we got a phone call from this morning."

"Who?"

"Dad." I froze to the spot. Why would John call them out of the blue? That wasn't like him, especially after the way he was in Kansas.

"Yeah. How did that go?"

"He told us to stop following him and he gave Dean a bunch of names."

"Stop following him? Why?"

"Because we can't help him take down the thing that killed mom. He said it was a demon and that we are not to interfere."

"He just doesn't want to see you two hurt, Sam."

"Do you have any idea what kind of demon it is, Cara?" I didn't say anything because honestly, anything I said would raise suspicion. Sure, he could think that I was just a really educated demon hunter but knowing certain things would give anyone away. They think that I'm their age but in reality, I'm much older than all of the Winchesters put together. With that in mind, anything that sounded like something someone their age shouldn't know would give it away. After Kansas, I had to tread very very carefully when it came to my pedigree.

"I have no idea, Sam, but if your dad doesn't want you two to help him it must mean that it's nothing to be taken lightly." I bit my lip, hoping that Sam would buy that.

"I guess you're right, Cara."

"That's what I aim for, Sam. Where are you guys headed?"

"How did you know we were headed somewhere?"

"I didn't, until just now." Sam laughed over the phone and I smiled.

"You got me. Um, dad is sending us to Burkitsville, Indiana. Three couples went missing there, all from different states but they all disappeared around the same time: the second week in April."

"Which is this week. I understand the urgency. I'll meet you guys there as fast as I can."

"Thanks, I appreciate it Cara."

"No problem. See you later, Sam."

"Bye, Cara." I hung up my phone and quickly grabbed what I needed before heading out to my Cuda. Indiana was a four hour drive and I had no time to waste.

**Four Hours Later **

I was in Indiana and I had to admit, I was a little lost. How on Earth Sam and Dean got through this state was beyond me. I finally found the town Sam told me about and I found a spot on the street I could park in so I could call the boys. I dialed and it only took two rings before Dean answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey, Dean. You in Burkitsville?"

"Yeah but, um, Sam isn't."

"You're joking, right?"

"Not at all. He went after dad."

"What? Your father told him to stay away."

"How did you know that?"

"Sam told me this morning, after he called you guys."

"Well, I'm glad he told me that."

"Don't get pissed at me because Sam took off, Dean. I'm here to help you, remember?"

"Right, I'm sorry. Hey, can you meet me at Scotty's cafe? I figure I should get this job done to get my mind of Sammy leaving me out to dry."

"He didn't leave you out to dry, Dean. I'm here and I'll meet you at the cafe as soon as I find it."

"See ya, Cara."

"Bye, Dean." I hung up the phone and sighed. I admire Sam for wanting to help his father but he was completely unaware of what he was going to get himself into.

**-FIN-**

That's it for this chapter, folks. Reviews are appreciated and the next one will be out soon. : )


	20. Helping Dean

Welcome back for chapter twenty. We're still in Cara's point of view. Hope ya'll enjoy it.  
><strong>PS<strong>: I own nothing but my idea and OCs. Also, the idea of a 'demon cursed with a soul' was kind of spin-off of the 'vampire cursed with a soul' thing. That is the only idea that isn't mine and is rightfully Joss Whedon's.**  
>PPS: <strong>This will contain spoilers for S1 E11: Scarecrow. You have been warned so if you haven't seen it, get to it.

**Rocky** **Road **

I met Dean at Scotty's Cafe as he was trying to sweet talk Scotty outside the place. From the look on Scotty's face, Dean's sweet talking wasn't doing anything for him. I walked up behind Dean and tapped him on the shoulder. "Oh, hey babe. Scotty, this is my girlfriend Shelly." I smiled and waved, trying to ignore the stupid butterflies in my stomach after hearing Dean call me his girlfriend.

"Hello there, Shelly. So what can I do for you, John?"

"I was wondering, if uh," Dean dug around in his pocket to pull two posters out to show Scotty. "If you had seen these people by chance." Scotty looked over the posters and shook his head.

"Nope. Who are they?"

"Friends of mine. They went missing about a year ago. They passed through somewhere around here and I've already asked around Scottsburg and Salem."

"Sorry. We don't get many strangers around here."

"Scotty, you got a smile that lights up a room. Anybody ever tell you that?" I groaned and looked away from Dean. Flattery may get you anywhere, but it definitely wasn't getting him anywhere with Scotty. "Never mind. See you around." Dean grabbed my hand and we headed away from Scotty's café.

"Good job, Dean. I can see you have a gift."

"Shut it. He sounded like he was hiding something."

"Or he just thought you were hitting on him. That could scare some people." _But definitely not me.  
><em>  
>"Yeah, whatever. He wasn't any help, though." I looked around the town and saw a group of stores.<p>

"Hey, Dean. Let's check over there."

"Why?"

"A hunch." Dean shrugged and we headed over to Jorgeson General Store. We walked in and Dean pulled the pictures of out his pocket and walked over to the manager with them in his hand. The manager said the same thing, that he didn't know them.

"You sure they didn't stop for gas or something?" The people in this town weren't fooling me; I knew that at least one of them knew something but they weren't talking.

"Nope, don't remember them. You said they were friends of yours?"

"That's right." A girl walked down the stairs, holding a box, seeming more willingly to share information.

"Did the guy have a tattoo?"

"Yes he did." The girl walked up to Dean to get a closer look at the pictures in his hand. The girl looked from the picture, to the older man in the store.

"You remember? They were just married." As the older man studied the pictures closer, his memory seemed to come back a bit.

"You're right. They did stop here for gas. Weren't here more than ten minutes." Finally, some headway on this job.

"Do you remember anything else?"

"Told them how to get back to the interstate and they left town."

"Could you point us in that same direction?"

"Sure." Dean grabbed my hand again and led me out to his Impala. I stopped him before he could put me in the passenger seat.

"Dean, I'm not leaving my car."

"Can you keep up with me?" I shifted my weight on my hip and just looked at Dean. "Fair enough. Just follow me." Dean stepped closer to the me and ran his hands down my arms. "Be careful." I swallowed hard and nodded. "Alright, let's go." I practically ran to my Cuda and followed Dean in the direction the store manager sent him. As we passed through a certain section of the road, I was hit with a very strange sensation which told me that something wasn't right here. I shook it off for a few miles but it wouldn't go away and it was starting to get distracting. I tried to shake it off one last time and it felt like whatever was out there hit me straight in the fact, making me swerve and end up slamming on my brakes. I shut off my car and sat back in my seat, glancing at myself in the mirror and groaning when I saw that my nose was starting to bleed. I looked up before grabbing a tissue out of my glove-box and saw that Dean had stopped his car for some reason. He shut off his Impala and he got out with a strange look on his face. Once I made sure that there was no blood present on my nose, I got out of my car and followed Dean into some orchard by the road.

"Something wrong, Dean?"

"Yeah, my EMF is going off like crazy. Something ain't right around here."

**-FIN-**

That's it for this chapter, folks. I apologize for the wait. My friend borrowed my Supernatural and I just got it back. Reviews are appreciated. : )


	21. In The Orchard

Welcome back for chapter twenty-one. We're still in Cara's point of view. Hope ya'll enjoy it.  
><strong>PS<strong>: I own nothing but my idea and OCs. Also, the idea of a 'demon cursed with a soul' was kind of spin-off of the 'vampire cursed with a soul' thing. That is the only idea that isn't mine and is rightfully Joss Whedon's.**  
>PPS: <strong>This will contain spoilers for S1 E11: Scarecrow. You have been warned so if you haven't seen it, get to it. For the record, don't know if what the scarecrow is sitting in is either woods or an orchard. I called it an orchard but I could be wrong. Don't hate me. : (

**Rocky** **Road **

Dean and I walked through this orchard and that feeling of something being off in this place, grew tenfold. I struggled to keep up with Dean and I hoped he wouldn't notice but he did. "Hey, you alright?"

"Yeah. Just fighting back a migraine."

"Bummer. Need any help walking?"

"I should be okay." Dean walked over to me and grabbed my hand. I looked at him, looked at my hand and then back to Dean.

"Just in case, ya know. Can't be too careful in our business." I just nodded and let Dean lead me through this orchard. He stopped when a creepy looking scarecrow. He walked over to hit and I had to fight back some seriously bad vibes coming from the scarecrow. Dean looked the scarecrow up and down and cringed. "Dude, you're fugly." I snickered and Dean smiled. Dean let go of my hand and grabbed one of the ladders standing up against a tree. He stuck it next to the scarecrow and climbed up. I swallowed hard as Dean continued to scan over the scarecrow, lifting up his sleeve to get a look at something on his arm.

"Find something, Dean?"

"I think so." He pulled out the pictures of the missing people and looked over the one with the guy with the tattoo on it. "This scarecrow has the same tattoo as this missing guy. Weird." He looked back at the scarecrow. "Nice tat." Dean got off the ladder, put it back up against the tree and we left the orchard.

"Now what?"

"We head back into town and see if we can figure out what business this scarecrow has here."

"It's a scarecrow, Dean. What do you think it's job is?" Dean stopped in his tracks, wheeled around and backed me up against the tree.

"Whatever that is, Cara, it's arm has the same tattoo that our missing guy has. I don't believe in coincidence, to be honest, and something about that thing is not right."

"Besides the fact that it's fugly?"

"Yes, besides that." As we stood there in silence for a second, Dean's proximity set in and I could feel myself start to get hot. Dean stood there for a few minutes just staring at me and I felt that if I didn't move, I was going to do something really stupid. I went to head back to my car but Dean was still standing in the way.

"Dean..." I only said his name and he was kissing me the second after the fact. I tensed up against the tree but relaxed into the kiss. Dean's lips felt so smooth and I could easily get used to kissing them but I still felt something unnatural in this damn orchard. I ran my hand up his arm and fought with myself before gently pushing him backwards, breaking the kiss. Dean's eyes connected with mine and I had to fight back every urge to kiss him again. "We should, um, get back to town."

"Yeah. Come on." We walked back to our cars and drove back into town. Dean pulled up to the gas station and the girl that was in the general store was standing there waiting. We got out of our cars and the girl started to talk to Dean.

"You're back."

"Never left."

"You still looking for your friends?" Dean nodded and propped himself up against his Impala. From where I was standing, I could see Dean turning on his charm and I snickered.

"Mind filling it up there, Emily?" She smiled at him and started to pump gas into Dean's Impala. "So, did you grow up here?"

"Came here when I was thirteen. I lost my parents in a car accident. My aunt and uncle took me in."

"They're nice people."

"Everybody's nice here."

"So what, it's the perfect little town?" I had to hold back a laugh. There is no such thing as the perfect little town, Dean. I looked over at Dean and he glanced over at me before looking back at Emily.

"Well, you know, it's the boonies but I love it. I mean, the towns around us people are losing their homes, their farms but here it's almost like we're blessed." Something crossed Dean's face and I couldn't quite place it.

"Hey, you been out to the orchard? Seen that scarecrow?"

"It creeps me out." Creepy doesn't begin to cover it.

"Whose is it?"

"I don't know. It's just always been there." I watched Dean look past Emily at the car sitting in the driveway behind the gas pump.

"That your aunt and uncle's?"

"Customer. Had some car troubles."

"It's not a couple is it? Guy and a girl." Emily nodded. Emily finished filling Dean's Impala, finally, and before I got back in my car I watched him pay her for the gas. Dean looked at me, motioned for me to follow him and we took off. We pulled off the road and shut our cars off. I sat in my seat for a few minutes, trying to not dwell on the kiss that Dean and I shared in the orchard. I was so focused on not thinking about the kiss that when someone knocked on my window, I jumped half a foot. "Sorry, Cara."

"It's fine, Dean."

"Hey, you want to grab something at Scotty's?"

**-FIN-**

That's it for this chapter, folks. Reviews are appreciated. : )


	22. Thrown Out, Really?

Welcome back for chapter twenty-two. We're still in Cara's point of view. Hope ya'll enjoy it.  
><strong>PS<strong>: I own nothing but my idea and OCs. Also, the idea of a 'demon cursed with a soul' was kind of spin-off of the 'vampire cursed with a soul' thing. That is the only idea that isn't mine and is rightfully Joss Whedon's.**  
>PPS: <strong>This will contain spoilers for S1 E11: Scarecrow. You have been warned so if you haven't seen it, get to it.

**Rocky** **Road **

I nodded at Dean, making him smile, and we headed off to Scotty's Cafe. Dean walked in first and spotted Scotty. "Hiya, Scotty." Scotty saw Dean and his face fell. "Can I get a coffee, black?" Dean walked through the cafe, eying up the pie on the couple's table. "And some of that pie too, while you're at it." I shoved Dean forward, earning myself a look before I sat down across from Dean. "What?"

"Stop being annoying." Dean winked at me and I had to ignore the butterflies in my stomach. Dean looked at me and then glanced over at the couple.

"Hey, how ya doing? Just passing through?" The lady nodded.

"Road trip."

"Yeah, us too. Figured we'd spend some quality time together." Dean grabbed my hand and I forced a smile at him but I wanted to do so much more. Although, what I had in mind would probably get me thrown out of town. Scotty came back around and filled the couple's glasses, eyeballing Dean the whole time.

"I'm sure these people want to eat in peace." Rude, much?

"Just a little friendly conversation. Oh, and that coffee too by the way. Thanks." I rolled my eyes at Dean egging Scotty on. Dean ignored Scotty for the moment and went back to talking to couple. "So what brings you to town?"

"We just stopped for gas and the guy at the gas station saved our lives."

"Is that right?"

"Yeah, one of our brake lines was leaking. We had no idea. He's fixing it for us."

"Nice people."

"Yeah."

"So long until you're up and running?"

"Sundown." I looked at Dean and he looked back at the couple, leaning forward.

"To fix a brake line?" The guy just nodded. "You know, I know a thing or two about cars. I could probably have you up and running in about an hour or two, wouldn't charge you anything."

"Thanks a lot but I think we'd rather have a mechanic do it."

"Sure. You know, it's just that these roads uh, they're not real safe at night." I raised my eyebrow at Dean, as did the couple. They ignored him and I watched as a sheriff walked in and Scotty walked out from the back.

"Thanks for coming, sheriff." I saw Scotty whispering the sheriff and I narrowed my eyes. Ten bucks says he's telling the sheriff about Dean. Dean saw the two talking and he rolled his eyes. The sheriff walked over to the table and I just looked up at him.

"I'd like a word, please." I grabbed Dean's hand before he opened his mouth.

"Can we help you?" The sheriff looked over at Dean who had a really hard and pissed off look on his face. "Sorry, he's had a rough day."

"Well, miss, I certainly hope he doesn't want to make it any worse."

"Excuse me?"

"Could you both follow me, please?" I clenched my jaw but got up from the table, as did Dean, and we followed the sheriff out of the cafe. I grabbed Dean's hand and tried to keep him from pissing the sheriff off even more.

"Calm down, Dean. He's not worth it."

"I know but it would make me feel better." The sheriff turned around and I almost ran into him.

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to escort you two out of town."

"We've done nothing wrong, officer."

"You haven't, miss, but _he_ is making people uncomfortable in this town and we can't have that." He turned around, heading back to his squad car and I had to hold Dean back from going after him.

"Dean."

"I know, I'm going." We both hopped into our cars and drove out of town, with the sheriff in his squad car behind us. As soon as we hit the city limit, the sheriff turned around and headed back. I pulled over to the side of the road and shut my car off, groaning as I flopped over the steering wheel. Dean pulled over and shut his car off in front of mine. He got out of his car and sat in my passenger seat. "Now what? We can't figure out what's going on around here if the damn sheriff escorted us out of there."

"We will find out what's going on, Dean. Something probably has them scared. You know how some people get."

"Yeah, paranoid that something is out to get them if they upset the delicate balance of things." He scoffed. "I really don't like naive people."

"Sometimes it's better to be naive than to know what actually goes bump in the night."

"But we know what goes bump in the night and have to protect those people that are in danger. Stupid cop."

"Calm down, Dean." Dean looked at me and I watched his tongue peek out to lick his lips.

"You know, there is a way for me to calm down."

"Oh really?" I looked back at the highway behind us leading to Burkitsville. "Something that will keep you calm enough to wait until night so we can head back?"

"Oh yeah, definitely." I swallowed hard when I realized that Dean's voice was a little bit deeper and he was moving a little bit closer. Before I could say anything else, Dean pressed his lips against mine.

**-FIN-**

That's it for this chapter, folks. Reviews are appreciated. : )


	23. Heading Back To Burkitsville

Welcome back for chapter twenty-three. We're still in Cara's point of view. Hope ya'll enjoy it.  
><strong>PS<strong>: I own nothing but my idea and OCs. Also, the idea of a 'demon cursed with a soul' was kind of spin-off of the 'vampire cursed with a soul' thing. That is the only idea that isn't mine and is rightfully Joss Whedon's.**  
>PPS: <strong>This will contain spoilers for S1 E11: Scarecrow. You have been warned so if you haven't seen it, get to it.

**Rocky** **Road **

The past few hours have felt like heaven and it pained me to see that it was getting dark outside. I pulled away from Dean, who had lost his jacket and so did I, and he groaned. "Why'd you stop?"

"Because it's dark and we've got to help that couple." Dean went in for another kiss but I turned, ultimately offering him my neck which was and always has been hypersensitive. I shot up in my seat when Dean's soft lips started to kiss at my neck but as good as this felt, there were more important matters at hand. "Dean, come on." I pushed Dean away again and we both groaned.

"Alright, if you insist."

"We can pick this up when we're done this job, if you'd like?"

"Really?"

"Really."

"Alright, let's go." I laughed as Dean got out of my car and ran to his Impala. We started our cars up and headed back into Burkitsville. I shook off a very bad feeling but again, it socked me in the face. I slammed on the brakes, turned my car around and headed towards the orchard. Dean followed me and we got there in no time. I shut my car off, got out and headed to the trunk. "Something up?"

"Something isn't right." I looked to my left and saw that couple's car sitting in front of the orchard.

"What do you mean?"

"That scarecrow. These people. The fact that they aren't suffering while other cities are. They aren't blessed like Emily thinks they are." I loaded a shotgun and shoved my knife in my pocket. "I've seen something like this before. This town has must be making sacrifices to something, just for their own benefit and I think it's that scarecrow."

"Damn, you're good." I smiled at Dean and he followed suit with loading up his own shotgun. We heard screams coming from the orchard so we took off in that direction. We saw the couple from the diner being chased by the scarecrow. We stopped in front of them, making the girl scream. Hell, I'd be scared too if two people with shotguns stopped in front of me. "Get back to your car." I looked behind them and saw the scarecrow coming after them.

"Now!" They ran past us and Dean fired his shotgun at the scarecrow but it didn't break its stride. I shot mine at him but still nothing as he advanced towards us. We all started running, with Dean and I alternating shooting at him. We all reached Dean's Impala and Dean and I stood our ground as we pointed our shotguns at the scarecrow, or where the scarecrow would have been if he hadn't disappeared.

"What the hell was that?"

"Don't ask." I looked at Dean, who said the same thing I did. The two of us got the couple back to their car and they went on their merry way while Dean and I tried to figure out a place to spend the night.

"We could always sleep in our cars, Dean."

"Yeah but that would make it so we have to sleep separately." I laughed at Dean's whining.

"One night won't kill you. Besides, I'm too tired to do any research now."

"Why do research? You basically have this thing pegged."

"I have it pegged, not how to kill it. Besides, what I said was just a guess and that was only based on something I had seen a few years ago."

"Alright, let's get some sleep."

"Good night, Dean."

"Night, Cara." We both got into the back seat of our cars and went to sleep.

**Next Day**

I got up when I heard birds and I groaned as I got out of my car to stretch. I blinked a few times to get my eyes to adjust to the light and saw that Dean was awake as well. I checked my watch and it read 8 am. Dean walked towards me, closing his phone. "Morning, sunshine."

"Morning, Dean. Who were you talking to?"

"After I called Sam, I called a local community college professor and asked him if he had any knowledge of Pagan Ideology. He said he did so I set up an appointment."

"Pagan Ideology? Why?"

"To find out how to kill this thing. Sam usually does the research but since he's gone, I've got to do it. You figured out most of it so all I need to do is figure out how to kill it. Come on." I nodded, got into my car and followed Dean to the community college. We parked in the driveway and headed towards the school to meet with the professor.

"It's not every day I get a research question on Pagan Ideology."

"Well, call it a hobby."

"But you said you were interested in local lore?" Dean nodded. "I'm afraid Indiana isn't really known for it's Pagan worship." Before Dean could answer the professor, my mouth threw me into their conversation.

"What if it was imported? You know, like the Pilgrims brought their religion over. It could've come with the immigrants that came to Indiana." Dean and the professor both gave me a look. "What? I studied Ideology in college." Dean grabbed my hand and smiled.

"Um, speaking of immigrants, do you know where the ancestors from the town near here, Burkitsville, are from?"

"Northern Europe, I believe. Scandinavian."

"What could you tell us about those Pagan gods?" I laughed and Dean looked at me.

"There are hundreds of Norse gods and goddesses."

"I'm actually looking for one. Might live in an orchard." The professor motioned for us to follow him and he got a book on Norse gods and goddesses. He opened it up and started to reach for his glasses.

"Woods god. Well, let's see." He started to flip through the pages and I had to control my urge to point out the fact that I knew the gods and goddesses on the pages of the book. Well, knew of. I'm pretty sure my parents knew the actual beings. He flipped to a certain page with a scarecrow on it and Dean stopped him.

"Wait, wait, wait. What's that one?"

"Well, that's not a Norse god per se."

"The Vanir were Norse gods of protection and prosperity, keeping the local settlements safe from harm. The villages built effigies of the Vanir in their fields. Other villages practiced human sacrifice, one male and one female. Kind of looks like a scarecrow, huh?" Bingo, we had a winner.

"I suppose." I glared at the professor; of course it looked like a scarecrow. It was at that moment that I realized this guy was hiding something.

"This particular Vanir, its energy sprung from a sacred tree."

"Pagans believed all sorts of things were infused with magic." Again, Dean and the professor looked at me with that confused face. "What? I told you I studied it in college."

"So what would happen if the sacred tree was torched? You think it'd kill the god?" The professor just looked at Dean, trying not to laugh.

"Son, these are just legends we're discussing."

"Well, of course. Yeah, you're right. Listen, thank you very much." Dean shook the professor's hand and let go of my hand as he walked towards the door. I shook the professor's hand as well but when I went to leave, he continued to hold my hand. At this point, Dean was headed towards the door so he didn't see me struggling to get my hand back from the professor. He opened the door and I watched as the sheriff from Burkitsville nailed him in the face with the butt of his shotgun. I went to scream but the professor put his old, wrinkly hand over my mouth to stop me. I knew that guy was no good.

**-FIN-**

That's it for this chapter, folks. Reviews are appreciated. : )


	24. No More Scarecrow

Welcome back for chapter twenty-four. We're still in Cara's point of view. Hope ya'll enjoy it.  
><strong>PS<strong>: I own nothing but my idea and OCs. Also, the idea of a 'demon cursed with a soul' was kind of spin-off of the 'vampire cursed with a soul' thing. That is the only idea that isn't mine and is rightfully Joss Whedon's.**  
>PPS: <strong>This will contain spoilers for S1 E11: Scarecrow. You have been warned so if you haven't seen it, get to it.

**Rocky** **Road **

I shoved the professor's hand off my mouth and simply followed the sheriff as he carried Dean to some root cellar, dropping him unceremoniously on the ground before leaving. I shook Dean for a few minutes before he came to, groaning and sitting up. "What happened?"

"The sheriff knocked you out with the butt of his gun."

"Why?"

"My guess? We're the next sacrifice for that damn Vanir. It did say two sacrifices, male and female and I do believe we messed up it's last sacrifice by saving that other couple." Dean groaned.

"Great, I have no idea how to get out of this one. I mean, I don't even know where this tree is."

"Got to be in the orchard. You know, if it's the sacred tree and has been bringing this town prosperity and protection for so long, it had to have been brought over when the immigrants came here."

"Ya think?"

"Norse gods and goddesses don't pop up by themselves, Dean, not in a place or town that has nothing to do with them. Someone always has to teach the practice to others."

"So you're thinking that the sacred tree has been there since this town was settled?"

"It would have to be. Last time I saw something like this, the thing had Pagan symbols on it."

"So we'll have to look for them before we get sacrificed."

"We won't get sacrificed, Dean. I won't let it happen." Dean was about to say something when someone opened the door to the cellar. There stood Emily's aunt and uncle, Emily, the sheriff and Scotty. Scotty and the sheriff pointed shotguns at us, while the other three just looked at us with scared looks on their faces.

"It's time." They led us out to the orchard where they tied me and Dean to trees.

"How many people have you killed, Sheriff? How much blood is on your hands?"

"We don't kill them." I scoffed, making Emily's uncle tighten up the rope on my hands.

"No but you cover up after. Might as well be the same thing."

"How many cars have you hidden? How many clothes have you buried?" Emily was crying and her aunt held her.

"Why them? They didn't do anything wrong."

"They interfered with the last sacrifice and it is for the good of the town. The town needs to be saved. The good of the many outweighs the good of the one."

"This is going to bite you in the ass, sooner or later." They all started to walk away and I watched Dean struggle against his restraints.

"I hope your apple pie is freaking worth it!" I rolled my eyes and started to try and figure out a way out of these restraints. I shifted a little, trying to feel for my knife but I was in too awkward of an angle to get to it. Hours went by and still nothing. "Cara, come up with anything yet?"

"Working on it." Another hour passed and our situation hadn't changed.

"So you don't have a plan?"

"Working on it, Dean." I looked at Dean, suddenly feeling anger flow through me at the actions of this stupid town. "Can you see any movement over there, Dean?"

"I got nothing." I heard leaves rustle and I slowly turned my head to see a figure walking towards us. "Did you hear that?"

"Shut up." I waited for the figure to come into view and it was definitely not a scarecrow. "Sam?"

Dean breathed a sigh of relief.

"Dean?"

"I take back everything I said. I am so happy to see you. How'd you get here?"

"I, uh, stole a car." Dean laughed.

"That's my boy. Keep an eye on that scarecrow. He could come alive any minute." Sam looked behind him.

"What scarecrow?" Uh oh. Dean walked over to me and took the restraints off my hand and helped me up to my feet. The three of us started to jog through the orchard, looking for the sacred tree. "Alright, now this sacred tree you're talking about."

"It's the source of its power."

"So let's find it and burn it."

"In the morning, before shag-ass leatherface catches up." We all stopped when we heard a shotgun cock, turning towards the source of the light currently being shone on us. Emily, her aunt and uncle were just staring at us and they did not look happy. Dean grabbed my hand and went to run another way but the sheriff and Scotty got in the way this time. I heard a growl in the distance, which meant this thing was close.

"Just let us go, please. We won't say a word to anyone." Play the scared little girl works.

"It'll be over quickly." Or not. "You have to let him take you." He went to say something else when a scythe cut through him, making Emily and her aunt scream. The scarecrow pulled the scythe out, letting Emily's uncle drop to the floor and wrapped his arm around Emily's aunt's neck. Emily ran to Sam as the scarecrow dragged her aunt and uncle away. Scotty and the sheriff took off, leaving the four of us standing in the middle of the orchard.

"Let's go, now." We ran out of the orchard but the scarecrow didn't follow us, thankfully. We all waited until morning and went back to the orchard to look for the sacred tree. After about an hour of looking, we found it somewhat in the middle of the orchard. Sam doused the tree in gasoline while Dean lit a long branch on fire. Emily stepped forward and took the branch from Dean.

"Let me."

"You know the whole town is going to die."

"Good." Emily threw the branch onto the tree and we all watched as the sacred tree burned. After the tree was done burning, Dean drove Emily to the bus station where she boarded a bus to Boston. Dean waved goodbye and the three of us watched as the bus pulled out of the station.

"Think she's gonna be alright?"

"I hope so."

"And the rest of the townspeople? They'll just get away with it?"

"What'll happen to the town will have to be punishment enough. So, I drop you off somewhere?"

"Nah, I think you're stuck with me."

"What makes you change your mind?"

"I didn't. I still want to find Dad and you're still a pain in the ass but Jess and mom, they're both gone. Dad is God knows where. You and me. We're all that's left. So, uh, if we're gonna see this through, we're gonna do it together."

"Hold me, Sam, that was beautiful." I laughed as Dean grabbed Sam's shoulder, successfully ruining the moment.

"You should be kissing my ass. You were dead meat, dude. And you dragged Cara into his. You should kiss both cheeks, man."

"Yeah, right. We would've figured something out. Right, Cara?" Dean pulled me close to him and I just laughed.

"Right." Dean looked at me before I got in my car.

"You with us for the long run, Cara?" I smiled.

"You're stuck with me now, Dean."

**-FIN-**

That's it for this chapter, folks. Reviews are appreciated. : )


	25. This Can't Be Happening

Welcome back for chapter twenty-five. We're still in Cara's point of view. Hope ya'll enjoy it.  
><strong>PS<strong>: I own nothing but my idea and OCs. Also, the idea of a 'demon cursed with a soul' was kind of spin-off of the 'vampire cursed with a soul' thing. That is the only idea that isn't mine and is rightfully Joss Whedon's.**  
>PPS: <strong>This will contain spoilers for S1 E12: Faith. You have been warned so if you haven't seen it, get to it.

**Rocky** **Road **

I decided that leaving my stuff in St. Louis was the best course of action for now and it seemed I was right. Sam and Dean found another job in this out-of-the-way place and it was a doozy. We pulled into the driveway way off the highway and we ran to our trunks to grab ammo. Dean was really amped up about this one and it was freaking me out. I opened my trunk and grabbed my taser before joining Sam and Dean at their trunk. "What do you have yours amped up to?'

"100,000 volts."

"Damn."

"Yeah, I want this raw-head extra freaking crispy. Now remember you only get one shot with these things. So make it count. Both of you." I nodded at Dean and followed the Winchesters to the basement of this really dilapidated house. Something moved in a closet and we all pointed our guns at it. "On three. 1. 2. 3." Dean opened the door and it was two kids, a boy and a girl.

"Is it still here?" The two kids nodded.

"Okay, grab your sister's hand. We're going to get you out of here. Go, go." Dean pushed the little kids up the stairs and Sam followed them. I turned around the corner, dropping my guard for a second and a hand grabbed me. I screamed, making the kids scream, and the hand threw me into a nasty looking pile of wooden furniture. It cracked under my weight and Dean immediately shot at the thing. I reached for my taser and flashlight, raising both into the air and pointing them in the direction where the hand got me. "Sam! Get 'em out of here! Cara!"

"Yeah?"

"You okay?"

"Yeah." Dean and I kept turning corners but we couldn't find where it went. I glanced at Dean one more time and that hand grabbed me, throwing me face first into the concrete wall.

"Cara!" Dean went after whatever it was but it knocked him down and the gun out of his hands. He crawled towards his gun, through some water and shot at the thing. Unfortunately, the 100,000 volts went through this monster and his feet and the water. I struggled to get up as I watched Dean get electrocuted with 100,000 volts of electricity. I kicked the gun out of Dean's hands after I saw him go limp.

"Sam! Get down here!" I knelt next to Dean and tried to wake him up. "Dean, come on, Dean. Wake up." I could feel tears running down my face, so much that I didn't look up when Sam rushed over to Dean.

"Come on, we gotta get him to a hospital." I nodded and helped Sam pick up to get him to his car. I followed Sam as he drove to the hospital and carried Dean into the ER. The next few hours were painful as we didn't get any updates and the nurse was being insensitive, harassing Sam about damn insurance. I didn't care, I would gladly pay for Dean, so I walked over to the nurse and told her that Dean would be taken care of on my card. "You didn't have to do that."

"Yes I did." Sam and I walked away from the nurse's station and towards the two police officers standing by.

"Look, uh, we can finish this up later."

"No, its okay. We were just taking a shortcut through the neighborhood and um, the windows were rolled down and we heard some screaming when we drove past the house. So we stopped and ran in."

"And you found the kids in the basement?"

"Yeah."

"Well, thank God you did." I half-smiled and turned around when I saw the doctor coming towards us.

"Excuse us."

"Sure. Thanks for your help."

"Hey, doc, is he"

"He's resting."

"And?"

"Electrocution triggered a heart attack. A pretty massive one. I'm afraid his heart, it's damaged." I almost collapsed but Sam caught me before I hit the floor.

"How damaged?"

"We've done all we can. We can try to keep him comfortable at this point but I give him a couple of weeks at most, maybe a month." That time, even Sam couldn't keep me from collapsing to the ground.

"No, no. There's gotta be something you can do, some kind of treatment."

"We can't work miracles. I'm sorry." I took off towards Dean's room, unable to deal with some doctor telling me that someone I care about is going to die. He shouldn't be dying, I should have saved him. I would've survived something like that. Sure, it would baffle the doctors but electrocution is no big to someone with my pedigree. I stopped at Dean's door and just looked at him flipping through the channels on the TV. At that moment, I vowed to find a way to help him and I didn't care what it took.

**-FIN-**

That's it for this chapter, folks. Reviews are appreciated. : )


	26. Have To Find A Solution

Welcome back for chapter twenty-six. We're still in Cara's point of view. Hope ya'll enjoy it.  
><strong>PS<strong>: I own nothing but my idea and OCs. Also, the idea of a 'demon cursed with a soul' was kind of spin-off of the 'vampire cursed with a soul' thing. That is the only idea that isn't mine and is rightfully Joss Whedon's.**  
>PPS: <strong>This will contain spoilers for S1 E12: Faith. You have been warned so if you haven't seen it, get to it.

**Rocky** **Road **

Sam joined me at the door and we just looked at each other, exchanging utterly pathetic looks. Dean noticed us standing there. "Have you ever actually watched daytime TV? It's terrible." Leave it to Dean to try to lighten the mood with a really bad joke. I couldn't look at him or else Dean would see the tears running down my face.

"I talked to your doctor, Dean."

"That fabric softener teddy bear. Oo. I'd hunt that bitch down." I walked over to the window, crossing my arms over my chest and trying my hardest to not cry in front of Dean.

"Dean." I glanced back at Dean and watched him shut the little TV off.

"Yeah. Alright, well, looks like you're gong to leave town without me."

"What are you talking about? I'm not gonna leave you here and neither is Cara."

"Hey, you better take care of that car or I swear I'll haunt your ass." I choked out a sob but immediately clapped my hand over my mouth so as not to draw attention to myself. "Cara?" Too late. "Come here."

"That's not funny, Dean." I slowly made my way to Dean's side and he grabbed my hand.

"Come on, it was a little funny." He turned his attention to me. "What's wrong, Cara?"

"They keep changing the flavor of Coke, Dean." Sam chuckled and Dean smiled.

"That was funny. But don't be bummed about me. You take care of Sam, you hear me?" I could feel tears well up in my eyes so I bit my lip, hoping to keep the tears from falling. "Don't make that face, Cara. You're breaking my heart, more." I closed my eyes, trying to ignore Dean's bad joke but in doing that, it made the tears fall from my eyes. "You guys both know it's a dangerous gig. I drew the short straw, that's it. End of story."

"Don't talk like that, Dean."

"Yeah, we still have options."

"What options, Sam? You got burial or cremation." I tried to pull my hand out of Dean's but his grip tightened. "Now I know it's not easy but I'm gonna die. And you can't stop it.

"Watch me." At that point, I ripped my hand out of Dean's and took off to my car. Once I got to my car, I punched the door and started to bawl my eyes out. Someone touched my arm and I turned around to see Sam standing behind me. My bottom lip quivered for a second before I threw myself into Sam's chest, crying even harder than before. "Come on. We gotta figure out how to help Dean." I nodded in Sam's chest and we took off to the nearest motel. Sam tried to call his father but he kept getting his voice-mail. Pictures of human anatomy and human hearts were scattered in front of Sam and the fact that he couldn't reach his father was frustrating him to no end and it was all etched on his face. I tried calling a few of my own contacts, including my parents, and they recommended trying to find a healer. I knew the risks of someone going to a healer but I didn't care; this was for Dean and I was going to do anything. Three days later, after Sam left another voice-mail on his father's phone, there was a knock on the door and Sam and I looked at each other, confused. I walked over to the door since I was already standing up but I had my hand on my knife just in case. I opened the door and Dean was on the other side.

"Dean?"

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"I checked myself out." I helped Dean to a chair where he sank down in it, showing the signs of his condition.

"Are you crazy, Dean?"

"I'm not going to die in a hospital where the nurses aren't even hot." I rolled my eyes at Dean, leaving his side to prop myself against a door frame.

"You know, this whole 'I laugh in the face of death' thing? It's crap. I can see right through it."

"Not to mention, it's annoying as all hell." Dean just sucked his teeth, obviously not happy with my comment. Well, it's not like I was lying.

"Have you two even slept? You guys look worse than me."

"I've been scouring the internet for the last three days, calling every contact in Dad's journal. Cara has been nonstop calling. I think she might have gotten through to someone but if she did, she didn't tell me."

"Why are you guys do this? What for?"

"For a way to help you, Dean. Man, you must've zapped your brain stupid or something."

"One of dad's friends, Joshua, he called me back. Told me about a guy in Nebraska."

"That's where I was pointed to, as well."

"Specialist."

"You two aren't going to let me die in peace, are you?"

"We aren't going to let you die, period. Accept it, Dean."

"We're going to Nebraska."

**-FIN-**

That's it for this chapter, folks. Reviews are appreciated. : )


	27. We Found A Way

Welcome back for chapter twenty-seven. We're still in Cara's point of view. Hope ya'll enjoy it.  
><strong>PS<strong>: I own nothing but my idea and OCs. Also, the idea of a 'demon cursed with a soul' was kind of spin-off of the 'vampire cursed with a soul' thing. That is the only idea that isn't mine and is rightfully Joss Whedon's.**  
>PPS: <strong>This will contain spoilers for S1 E12: Faith. You have been warned so if you haven't seen it, get to it.

**Rocky** **Road **

After a few hours of driving, Sam and I pulled up to this house with a huge white tent in the backyard. As we pulled up, I got the strange sense that something wasn't exactly natural about this place. Sure, a healer isn't natural but it's a good kind of unnatural. Whatever I was feeling, was not the good kind of unnatural. As we turned off our cars and got out, I noticed all these older people and handicapped people walking towards this big tent. Sam rushed to help Dean out of the car but Dean was being stubborn and didn't want his help.

"Hey, you're a lying bastard. I thought you said we were going to see a doctor."

"He said specialist, Dean. Never said anything about a doctor."

"Look, Dean, this guy is supposed to be the real deal."

"I can't believe you brought me here to some guy who heals people out of a tent." Some woman walking by with an umbrella overheard Dean's whining.

"Reverend La Grange is a great man."

"Yeah, that's nice." I smacked Dean on the back of his head and kept walking, past some guy arguing with a cop.

"I have the right to protest. This man is a fraud. He's bilking all these people out of their hard-earned money."

"Sir, this is a place of worship. Let's go. Move it." Dean and Sam eyeballed the guy as we got closer to the tent.

"I take it he's not part of the flock."

"Your deducing skills are uncanny, Dean." I heard someone growl and felt someone grab my arm to turn me around.

"What the hell is wrong with you? When you saw me in the hospital, you were crying. Now you're giving me attitude at every turn. What gives?"

"You gave up. You want to throw in the towel and call it a life. Well, I'm not going to sit back and let you do that. I made a promise to your father to protect you and damn it, I'm going to stick to it." I turned back around and headed in the tent, with Sam and Dean behind me. Dean went to sit down in the back but Sam stopped him.

"Come on."

"What are you doing? Let's sit here."

"We're sitting up front."

"What? Why?"

"Come on."

"Aw come on, Sam."

"You alright?"

"Dude, this is ridiculous. Get off me." Sam and Dean walked up towards the front, finding two seats in plain sight while I stood towards the back and watched everything. The reverend started his sermon and I had to admit, it was boring. Dean made a smart remark and the reverend caught him on it. After embarrassing him, the reverend asked Dean to come up on stage with him. Dean didn't want to go but Sam, and all the people now staring at him, pushed him up there. He argued but stood up and joined the reverend anyway. I watched everyone join hands and bow their heads as the reverend reached for Dean, putting his hand on his head.

"Alright now. Alright now." I watched Dean hit his knees and I moved from my spot in the back as I watched him go weak. "Alright now." Dean went cross-eyed and hit the floor.

"Dean!" I ran from the back and Sam shot up from his seat, both of us going to Dean's side to make sure he was alright. Sam shook him a few times and he gasped, obviously still alive.

"Say something!" Dean looked at the reverend and I started to get a nose bleed, a sign that something unnatural was hanging around. I ignored it and helped Dean to his feet. Sam and I decided to take him to a doctor to see if anything had changed with his condition. Once we got to the doctor's office and Dean was all set to get checked on, Sam pulled me to the side and away from everyone else. "Are you okay, Cara?"

"Yeah. Why do you ask?"

"You had a nosebleed when we were at the healer's tent. And Dean has been telling me about your headaches when we're around something supernatural." Leave it to Sam to have me figured out already. "Something I should know?"

"No." Sam gave me the face and I cracked. "Alright. I have this weird sixth sense, thing. Anything supernatural that comes close to me, I can sense it."

"Really?" I nodded. "No wonder Dad thought you'd be handy." Phew, he bought it or at least that's what he was leading me to believe. The doctor called Dean in and we all headed to the exam room. Sam asked how Dean was and he said he was okay. "So you really feel okay?"

"Feel fine, Sam." Before I could make a remark on how reassuring that answer was, the doctor walked back in the room.

"Well, according to all your tests, there is nothing wrong with you heart. No sign there ever was. Not that a man your age should be having heart trouble but uh, still it's strange does happen."

"What do you mean strange?"

"Oh just yesterday a young guy like you, 27, athletic, out of nowhere: heart attack."

"Thanks, doc."

"No problem." The doctor walked away and Dean just looked at Sam with a very worried look on his face.

"That's odd."

"Maybe it's coincidence. People's hearts give out all the time." I stepped towards Sam.

"Coincidence is not part of our game, Sam. Dean, your probably right."

" Look you two, why do we have to look this one in the mouth? Why can't we just be thankful that the guy saved your life and move on." Dean stood up.

"Because I can't shake this feeling, that's why."

**-FIN-**

That's it for this chapter, folks. Reviews are appreciated. : )


	28. Bad Feelings

Welcome back for chapter twenty-eight. We're still in Cara's point of view. Hope ya'll enjoy it.  
><strong>PS<strong>: I own nothing but my idea and OCs. Also, the idea of a 'demon cursed with a soul' was kind of spin-off of the 'vampire cursed with a soul' thing. That is the only idea that isn't mine and is rightfully Joss Whedon's.**  
>PPS: <strong>This will contain spoilers for S1 E12: Faith. You have been warned so if you haven't seen it, get to it.

**Rocky** **Road **

Sam looked at Dean, confused. "What feeling?"

"When I was healed, I just felt wrong. I felt cold and for a second, I saw someone this old man. I'm telling you, Sam, it was a spirit." Sam looked to me and I just looked down.

"But if there was something there, Dean, I would've seen it too. I've been seeing an awful lot of things lately."

"Well excuse me, psychic wonder, but you just need a little faith on this one. Sam, I've been hunting long enough to trust a feeling like this." Dean turned around. "Are you with me, Cara?"

"A hundred percent, Dean." Sam looked away from us, obviously debating on what he should do.

"Yeah, alright. So what do you want to do?'

"I want you to check out the heart attack guy. I'm going to go visit the reverend."

"Mind if I tag along, Dean?"

"Not at all. Let's take your car." I nodded and the three of us split off to our separate leads. Dean and I went back to the reverend but Dean stopped me before I got out of my car.

"Dean, what's wro-" Dean cut me off with a kiss and I instantly melted into it. All that worry and sadness I felt knowing that Dean was going to die, I poured into that kiss and I tried my hardest to convey to Dean that I would give anything to keep him. I grabbed Dean's face to deepen the kiss and I was rewarded with Dean's tongue pressing up against my lips, begging for entrance. I granted it access and felt a little jolt of electricity when our tongues touched. Dean's hand slipped into my hair and I gasped softly when I felt him gently tug on my hair. Suddenly, that searing pain came back zapped me in the forehead but I was determined to continue kissing Dean. About a minute later, Dean pulled away and gave me this strange look that I couldn't read at all.

"I want to ask you something, Cara, and I haven't asked this of anyone in a long time." I raised an eyebrow at Dean. "Do you want to go out on a date with me some day?"

"Some day, Dean. Now let's go talk to this healer." Dean nodded and we got out of my car to go talk to the reverend. He let us talk to him while he wife poured us some iced tea.

"I feel great. Just trying to make sense of what happened."

"A miracle is what happened." Miracle, my ass. You live as long as I do and you soon realize that so called miracles, come with a lot of strings attached. "Miracles come so often around Roy." Dean looked skeptical and I tried not to laugh.

"When did they start? The miracles."

"Woke up one morning, stone blind. Doctors figured out I had cancer, told me I had maybe a month. so uh, we prayed for a miracle. I was weak but I told Sue Anne to keep on praying. I went into a coma. Doctors said I wouldn't wake up but I did. And the cancer was gone. If it wasn't for these eyes, no one would believe I had it."

"And suddenly you could heal people."

"I discovered it afterward, yes. God's blessed me in many ways." God has nothing to do with it, fella.

"And his flock just swelled overnight. And this is just the beginning." I looked at Dean and he still looked skeptical but I didn't blame him at all.

"Can I ask you one last question?"

"Of course you can."

"Why? Why me?" I looked down to the ground. Sure, I was skeptical of about how the healer does it but Dean is back and that's what mattered most to me. I didn't want to hear the reason for it. "Out of all the sick people, why save me?"

"Well like I said before, the Lord guides me. I looked into your heart and you just stood out from all the rest."

"What did you see in my heart?"

"A young man with an important purpose. A job to do that he didn't finish." I just looked at Dean and he was shocked, to say the least. We thanked the reverend for listening to us and headed outside. As we were walking out of the reverend's house, we spotted Layla walking up.

"Dean, hey."

"Hey."

"How are you feeling?"

"I feel good. Cured, I guess. What are you doing?"

"You know, my mom, she wanted to talk to the reverend." I looked behind me and saw Sue Anne walking out of the house, looking unhappy to see Layla and her mother. I turned my head back towards Layla and watched her mother walk up the stairs.

"Layla." Layla turned her attention to Sue Anne and smiled.

"Yes, here again."

"I'm sorry but Roy is resting and he won't be seeing anyone else right now." Layla's mother spoke up, sounding desperate. I looked at her and he face matched her tone.

"Sue Anne, please. This is our sixth time. He's got to see us." Sue Anne looked at Layla's mother, unphased and stoic.

"Roy is well aware of Layla's situation and he very much wants to help just as soon as the Lord allows. Have faith, Mrs. Rourke." Sue Anne walked away, smiling, while Mrs. Rourke looked devastated. Mrs. Rourke turned around and stood in front of Dean with an angry look on her face.

"Why are you still even here?" Rude, much? "You got what you wanted."

"Mom! Stop."

"No, Layla, this is too much. We've been to every single service. If Roy would stop choosing these strangers over you. Strangers who don't even believe." Now wait a minute. She better not be lumping me together with Dean because I firmly believe. "I just can't pray any harder." Dean glared at Mrs. Rourke then turned his attention to Layla.

"Layla, what's wrong?"

"I have this thing."

"It's a brain tumor. It's inoperable. In six months, the doctors say." Dean's face fell and it was obvious that he felt a little guilty.

"I'm sorry." Layla smiled at Dean.

"It's okay." Where Layla was polite, even in the face of certain death, Mrs. Rourke was the opposite.

"No. It isn't. Why do you deserve to live more than my daughter?" That's it.

"Wait a minute, Mrs. Rourke. That is completely uncalled for. There is nothing saying that he deserves to live more than your daughter and to think otherwise is insulting. I know that the odds are not in you or your daughter's favor but you have to believe that your time is coming." After seeing the shock cross Mrs. Rourke's face, I walked back to my car and left Dean with the two women. I sat in my car and waited for Dean. If there was one thing I didn't like, it was rude people and people who think that they deserve more help than someone else.

**-FIN-**

That's it for this chapter, folks. Reviews are appreciated. : )


	29. Too Good To Be True

Welcome back for chapter twenty-nine. We're still in Cara's point of view. Hope ya'll enjoy it.  
><strong>PS<strong>: I own nothing but my idea and OCs. Also, the idea of a 'demon cursed with a soul' was kind of spin-off of the 'vampire cursed with a soul' thing. That is the only idea that isn't mine and is rightfully Joss Whedon's.**  
>PPS: <strong>This will contain spoilers for S1 E12: Faith. You have been warned so if you haven't seen it, get to it.

**Rocky** **Road **

I heard my passenger side door open up and watched as Dean sat down. "Hey, you alright? You seemed pretty upset back there."

"I don't appreciate it when people believe that they deserve more help than someone else. That and she was being a total bitch about the whole thing." Dean half-laughed and sighed.

"I question why Roy healed me, too."

"Stop it. Roy told you why so just accept it and let's move on."

"Let's see how Sam is doing." I sighed, started my car and headed to the motel Sam was at. I parked in the lot, shut my car off and the two of us headed into the motel room. Dean walked in first and I shut the door behind him. There was an air of despair in the room and it was evident to everyone. Dean threw his jacket on the bed and I sat down on the other bed, getting a look at Sam. Something was bothering him. "What'd you find out?"

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry about what?"

"Marshal Hall died at 4:17."

"The exact time I was healed."

"Yeah. So I put together a list, everyone Roy has healed. Six people over the last year and I cross-checked them with the local obits." Sam handed Dean a stack of papers, probably the obits he was talking about. "Every time someone was healed, someone else died. Each time the victim died of the same symptom what La Grange is healing at the time."

"Someone is healed of cancer, someone else dies of cancer?"

"Somehow, La Grange, is trading a life for another."

"That's impossible, Sam." The Winchesters looked at me, confused. "There is some _thing_ that can do that, though."

"Meaning?"

"There is something that roams this world from time to time, taking life and giving it at the same time."

"Wait, wait, wait, so Marshall Hall died to save me?"

"Dean. The guy probably would've died anyway. Someone else would've been healed."

"You never should have brought me here."

"Dean, I was just trying to save your life."

"He's right, Dean. Don't get mad at him for someone else stealing the life of another."

"No! Some guy is dead now because of me."

"Dean, calm down, he didn't know." Dean took a deep breath and appeared to calm down. "Alright, now the next thing is to figure out how Roy is controlling the reaper. They don't usually work like this."

"How do you mean?"

"They don't work with a purpose like this, like they're on a leash." Sam had a look on his face and it was obvious that he was thinking hard.

"That cross."

"What?"

"There was this cross. I noticed it in the church and I knew I'd seen it before." Sam grabbed a box of cards and started to flip through them. I got up from the bed and walked over to the table the boys were sitting at. Sam found the card he was looking for and handed it to Dean.

"A tarot?"

"It makes sense. Tarot dates back to the early Christian era, right? When some priests were still using magic. And a few of them veered to the dark stuff. Necromancy and how to push death away, how to cause it."

"So Roy is using black magic to bind the reaper?"

"If he is, he's riding the whirlwind. It's like putting a dog leash on a Great White." I shook my head, not convinced that Roy was using the black magic.

"I don't know, guys. Roy is blind and he may be in tune with the Lord but there is no way that he is dabbling in black magic." Dean got up from the table and put his glass in the sink. He was upset about learning that his healing took the life of another.

"Ok then we stop Roy."

"How?"

"You know how."

"Wait, what the hell are you talking about Dean? We can't kill Roy."

"Sam, the guy's playing God. He decides who lives and who dies. That's a monster in my book." Dean didn't realize that not everything is that black and white, especially when it comes to black magic and reapers.

"No. We're not going to kill a human being, Dean. We do that, we're no better than he is."

"Okay, so we can't kill Roy. We can't kill death. Any bright ideas, college boy?" Sam went quiet and Dean turned to me. "How about you? You seem to know a lot about this sort of thing."

"Whoever is controlling the reaper using black magic, we have to figure out what kind of spell it is and figure out a way to break it."

**-FIN-**

That's it for this chapter, folks. Reviews are appreciated. : )


	30. Back To The Reverend

Welcome back for chapter thirty. We're still in Cara's point of view. Hope ya'll enjoy it.  
><strong>PS<strong>: I own nothing but my idea and OCs. Also, the idea of a 'demon cursed with a soul' was kind of spin-off of the 'vampire cursed with a soul' thing. That is the only idea that isn't mine and is rightfully Joss Whedon's.**  
>PPS: <strong>This will contain spoilers for S1 E12: Faith. You have been warned so if you haven't seen it, get to it.

**Rocky** **Road **

The three of us drove back to the reverend's house, intent on putting an end to the reaper. The boys got out of the Impala but I stayed in my car. I was fighting back a massive migraine, probably brought on by the presence of black magic and quite possibly a reaper. Dean came over and knocked on my window, making me jump. I opened my door and he pulled it open all the way. "You okay, Cara?"

"Just a massive migraine." Sam popped his head out from behind my door.

"Another one?" I nodded but regretted it when Dean's head whipped around.

"Is there something about these migraines I should know?"

"I kind of have this sixth sense, Dean. I can sense whenever something unnatural is near."

"Something unnatural is near?"

"Yeah, probably that black magic. Listen guys, I don't think it's Roy. In his weakened state, he couldn't control a reaper. My money is on the wife, to be honest."

"Either way, let's go." Dean helped me out of my car and I shut my door behind me.

"If Roy's using a spell, there might be a spell book."

"You two see if you can find it. Hurry up, service starts in fifteen minutes. I'll try to stall Roy." The boys walked past the guy protesting Roy and agreed with him, which made me laugh. I followed Sam around back and let my guard down for a second, which earned me a shot to the face with a heavy object. As I was laying on the ground, groggy with blurred vision, I felt someone drag me through the mud by my ankles. Someone put tape over my mouth and taped my wrists, along with my ankles, and shut me in some box. When I shook off the grogginess, I took in my surroundings and started to struggle against my bonds. I felt a cold feeling creep over me and I turned my head to see feet standing next to me. The lid to the box opened and I screamed against the tape on my mouth when I saw a reaper looking back at me. I mustered all my strength and kicked the side out of the box, rolling out of it and away from the reaper. I ripped the tape apart on my hands, ripped the tape off my ankles and took off running. I looked around and couldn't see Dean, Sam or even the tent when Roy was holding his service. I looked behind me and didn't see the reaper but I knew he wasn't gone. Sure enough, I looked in front of me and he was there. I slammed on my brakes and changed directions, running towards my car where I knew I had something to get rid of the reaper. I turned my head for one second and the reaper was in front of me again, this time he clotheslined me to the ground. I hit the mud and before I could get up, he put his hand on my face and I could feel my life getting drained from me. Well, my soul because when you're a half-breed, your life is a little harder to steal. I gasped as I felt my eyes roll back inside my head. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Sam on the phone. He was screaming at someone, probably Dean, but the reaper didn't move. It was only after the reaper sensed something, that he faltered and took off. Sam helped me up and I immediately fell into his arms. I turned my head and saw Dean getting led out of the tent by two police officers.

"What happened with Dean?"

"He stalled the service. I guess they didn't like it. Come on." Dean walked over to us and he looked upset.

"Dean." He didn't say anything, just gabbed my hand and led me to my car.

"Sam, head back the motel. I want to talk to Cara alone." Sam nodded and hopped in Dean's Impala. "Keys." I tossed Dean my keys and he hopped in the driver seat, taking off after I climbed in the passenger seat. Dean sped away from the reverend's tent and off down the highway, never saying a word. He pulled off in the parking lot of some diner and shut my car off.

"Dean, what's wrong?"

"When Sam told me that the reaper was going after you, I freaked. And after hearing the reverend tell Layla that he's going to heal her in a private session made it worse." Dean got out of my car and threw my door open, dragging me out of my car to an alley. He pinned me up against a brick wall and my breath got caught in my throat. "I've lost enough people and I'm scared that I'm going to lose you, even though I just found you." Before I could say something, Dean grabbed my face and gave me a powerful kiss. One of his hands snaked into my hair while the other one wrapped around my waist, pulling me closer to him. I could feel something wet on Dean's face and it dawned on me that he was crying. I pulled away for one second and tilted Dean's head up to look at him.

"Dean. You aren't going to lose me, ever. I'm not going anywhere."

**-FIN-**

That's it for this chapter, folks. Reviews are appreciated. : )


	31. Dealing With The Reaper

Welcome back for chapter thirty-one. We're still in Cara's point of view. Hope ya'll enjoy it.  
><strong>PS<strong>: I own nothing but my idea and OCs. Also, the idea of a 'demon cursed with a soul' was kind of spin-off of the 'vampire cursed with a soul' thing. That is the only idea that isn't mine and is rightfully Joss Whedon's.**  
>PPS: <strong>This will contain spoilers for S1 E12: Faith. You have been warned so if you haven't seen it, get to it.

**Rocky** **Road **

After I reassured Dean, we headed back to the motel to meet up with Sam. Sam was sitting on the bed so I joined him while Dean remained standing. "Everything okay, you two?" I nodded and so did Dean. "So Roy really believes he's healing people."

"There is no reason for him to think otherwise, Sam."

"I don't think he has any idea what his wife is doing." Sam dug around in his pockets and pulled something out.

"Well, I found this, hidden in their library." Sam held up a small, very old looking book. "It's ancient, written by a priest that went dark side. There's a binding spell in here, for trapping a reaper." I took the book from Sam and scanned over it. Sure, I couldn't voice my opinions to the boys but that spell was powerful beyond their comprehension. My parents have warned me about this kind of magic and if they don't meddle with it, it's really bad.

"Must be a hell of a spell. "

"Yeah. You've got to build the black altar with seriously dark stuff. Like bones, human blood. To cross a line like that. A preacher's wife, black magic, murder. Evil."

"Desperate. Her husband was dying. She'd done anything to save him. She was using the binding spell to keep the reaper away from Roy." Dean looked at me and I could see hurt lingering in his eyes so I grabbed his hand, not caring that Sam was witnessing it happen.

"Cheating death. Literally."

"Yeah but Roy's alive so why is she still using the spell?"

"Rep. To force the reaper to kill people she thinks are immoral."

"Then God save us from people who think they're doing God's work."

"We gotta break that binding spell, guys." I threw my hands up.

"No way. She knows my face and sent that damn reaper after me. Sorry guys, you're on your own."

"Come on, Cara. You seem to know the most about this stuff."

"So? You guys are doing fine on your own. I mean, you found the book while I was getting knocked out and dragged in the mud. Speaking of which, I should probably shower." I went to get up but Dean sat me back down on the bed.

"Please, Cara." Leave it to Dean to make me crack with two words.

"Alright. I'll help." I picked up the book and flipped the page, stopping when I saw a cross. "Sue Anne has a Coptic cross like this."

"Yeah, when she dropped it, the reaper backed off."

"So you think we gotta find the cross or destroy the altar?"

"Maybe both. Whatever we do, we'd better do it soon. Roy is healing Layla tonight." Dean grabbed my hand and we all headed out to our cars. We drove back to the reverend's house and saw the sheriff's car, along with Layla's car. We all got out and stood close to Dean's Impala

"She's already here."

"Yeah."

"Dean."

"You know if Roy would've picked Layla instead of me, she'd be healed right now."

"Dean, don't."

"And if she's not healed tonight, she's gonna die in a couple months."

"What's happening to her is horrible but what are you gonna do? Let somebody else die to save her? You said it yourself, Dean, you can't play God." Dean swallowed hard and started to walk towards the tent, making Sam and I run to catch up with him. We got to the back of the tent and could hear Reverend Roy asking people to gather round closely. We looked in but there was no sign of Sue Anne.

"Where's Sue Anne?" Sam looked back at the house.

"House." We walked back to the house and Dean peeked around the corner, seeing something.

"Go find Sue Anne. I'll catch up." I went to say something but Dean shook his head. "Hey. Gonna put that fear of God in me?" Who the hell was he talking to? I went to peek around the bush but Sam grabbed me and pulled me out of sight. We watched as Dean ran past us, followed by the two cops that he ran into earlier today. That explains a lot.

"Come on." Sam and I ran to the house but we couldn't see any signs of Sue Anne. I got off the porch and saw the cellar door with light peeking through the cracks.

"Sam." He looked down at me. I tilted my head towards the cellar and he nodded, jumping off the porch to follow me. He walked over to the cellar, took a deep breath and opened the doors. He went down first and I followed him, making sure nothing would sneak up on us. We turned the corner and I spotted the altar, tapping on Sam's arm to get his attention. We walked over to it and studied it, while I noticed a picture of Dean with his face crossed out with a blood 'X'. I walked away from the altar and back towards the stairs, stopping when I saw Sue Anne standing in front of me.

"I gave your brother life and I can take it away." I shoved Sue Anne towards Sam and took off out of the cellar, towards Dean. I didn't get very far before I felt something hit the back of my head. I stopped and watched as Sue Anne locked Sam in the cellar. "Sam, can't you see? The Lord chose me to reward the just and punish the wicked. And your brother is wicked." She turned here attention away from the cellar and looked at me as I walked up to her, intent on taking her cross and breaking it. She picked up something and cracked me over the head, sending me to the ground in a heap. "Your brother deserves to die just as Layla deserves to live. It's God's will. Goodbye Sam." I struggled to get up and when I did, Sue Anne was gone. I opened the cellar for Sam, didn't tell him I did but I knew that Dean was in trouble and I had to keep Sue Anne away from him. I took off after Sue Anne but she disappeared so I went after Dean.

"Dean!" I caught up to him and he looked panicked. "What's wrong?"

"A lot." I watched the lights go out one by one and my migraine came back.

"Come on." I grabbed Dean's hand and took off, in hopes to get away from the reaper.

"Is he here?"

"Yeah." Dean planted his feet and I had to stop. "Come on, we can't-" I turned around, face to face with the reaper and he grabbed my shirt, throwing me into a car and knocking me out cold.

**-FIN-**

That's it for this chapter, folks. Reviews are appreciated. : )  
><strong>PS:<strong> For the record, this is the longest running story I've ever written. : )


	32. The Reaper Is Gone

Welcome back for chapter thirty-two. We're still in Cara's point of view. Hope ya'll enjoy it.  
><strong>PS<strong>: I own nothing but my idea and OCs. Also, the idea of a 'demon cursed with a soul' was kind of spin-off of the 'vampire cursed with a soul' thing. That is the only idea that isn't mine and is rightfully Joss Whedon's.**  
>PPS: <strong>This will contain spoilers for S1 E12: Faith. You have been warned so if you haven't seen it, get to it.  
><strong>Warning:<strong> This will get a tad steamy. You have been warned.

**Rocky** **Road **

I came to when someone was shaking me. "Cara? Wake up." My eyes opened when I heard the sound of Dean's voice and I grabbed his arm to use as leverage. "Hey, you okay?" I groaned, hoping that would answer his question. "Man, that is a nasty mark that car left on your face."

"What happened withe the reaper?"

"Sam stopped it by breaking the cross. Unfortunately, the reaper went after Sue Anne so now Roy is alone."

"Yeah but now he doesn't have a reaper after him." I went to step but the pain in my head made me stumble. Dean wrapped his arm around my waist and steadied me.

"Whoa, I got you." Dean led me to my car and set me down in the passenger seat while he went to talk to Sam. He came back in a few minutes and took off towards the motel. After Dean parked, he helped me out of the car and into the room. "Easy does it." He gently eased me on the bed and I immediately fell backwards. "Sit up real quick." I sat up and Dean slipped off my dirty jacket, throwing it across the room. "I'll be right back." I nodded and watched as he headed to the bathroom to grab something. He came back with a wet dishcloth and sat down next to me. "There's some dirt on your head. Mind if I get it off?"

"Go for it." Dean smiled and started to gently wipe away the dirt off my face. He made an unhappy face, which didn't sit well with me. "What?"

"You got a gash in your head. You must've hit that car pretty hard."

"I was out before I hit the ground, Dean. What do you think?"

"Good point. I've got a first aid kid. Be right back."

"Not going anywhere, Dean." He smiled and walked over to his bag to grab his first aid kit. He walked back with peroxide and a bandage.

"This will sting a little." I nodded and Dean dabbed some on my cut, making me hiss a bit. "Sorry."

"It's alright." Dean continued to treat my cut and put a bandage on it. As Dean pulled away, I gently kissed his cheek. "Thank you." Dean just looked at me and moved in closer. His lips touched mine and I immediately melted into the kiss. There was just something about the way that Dean kissed that turned me to mush every time. Dean pushed me back on the bed and I wrapped my hands in his hair, pulling him even closer. Dean's tongue poked at my mouth, asking for entrance and I gladly gave it to him. The moment our tongues touched, I felt a jolt of electricity shoot through my entire body. I felt Dean wrap his arm around my waist and pulled us impossibly closer. I moved one of my hands from his hair, trailing it down his side and slipping it under his shirt to feel the muscle there. He moaned into the kiss and it was like music to my ears so I slipped my hand up his shirt even further, just to hear that noise again. The second time I ran my hand up his shirt, Dean pinned my hand to the bed and broke the kiss.

"You're driving me crazy when you do that."

"Wasn't that the point, Dean?" Dean laughed.

"What about Sam? He could walk in at any minute."

"If you want to stop on your brother's account, that's on you." Dean sighed.

"I don't want to stop but he's my brother and I hate grossing him out when I'm with women." I smirked and ran my leg up his side, exposing his stomach.

"If you don't want to stop, then don't." Dean's eyes fluttered closed and I started to attack his neck with kisses.

"Cara. You're making this very difficult?"

"Don't you mean hard, Dean?" Dean forced a laugh, which turned into a gasp when I nipped at his neck.

"Yeah, that too." Dean groaned and buried his head in my neck. "I'm honestly waiting for Sam to barge in. He always seems to do that when I'm with someone." Dean let go of my hands and I immediately went back to feeling up his chest. He moaned into my neck and I smiled. "Cara."

"Yes, Dean?"

"You're driving me crazy."

"So I've heard."

"Whatever you do, don't stop."

"Why?"

"I like it when you drive me crazy."

**-FIN-**

That's it for this chapter, folks. I apologize for that ending. I didn't know what else to do. Next chapter will be out soon. Reviews are appreciated. : )  
><strong>PS:<strong> For the record, this is the longest running story I've ever written. : )


	33. It's Been A While

Welcome back for chapter thirty-three. We're still in Cara's point of view. Hope ya'll enjoy it.  
><strong>PS<strong>: I own nothing but my idea and OCs. Also, the idea of a 'demon cursed with a soul' was kind of spin-off of the 'vampire cursed with a soul' thing. That is the only idea that isn't mine and is rightfully Joss Whedon's.**  
>PPS: <strong>This will contain spoilers for S1 E15: The Benders . You have been warned so if you haven't seen it, get to it. Carry on.

**Rocky** **Road **

It had been a few weeks since our run in with the reaper, and the first time Dean and I got really close, and the boys hadn't called me recently so my life in St. Louis resumed. When my phone did ring, I jumped about a half a foot out of my chair to answer it. "Hello?"

"Hey, Cara. It's Sam."

"Hey, Sam. What's up?"

"Not a whole lot. Sorry we haven't been calling you lately. Dean's been acting funny since we came back from Cape Girardeau." I furrowed my brow in confusion.

"You were in Missouri and didn't call me?" Sam sighed.

"One of Dean's old girlfriends called us to look into her father's death. Turns out there was more to it than anyone could see." I could feel my whole body tighten up at the mention of Dean visiting an old girlfriend of his. Sure, we weren't really dating so I had no logical reason to be upset but I did feel closer to him than anyone I've been around for a long time. I shook it off and got back on track.

"The important thing is that you found out what it really was and helped someone close to you along the way. What's on the agenda this time?"

"We got this weird call out in Hibbing, Minnesota. Some guy vanished in the middle of the night." I groaned softly. "What's up?"

"Hibbing is a twelve hour drive from here. I'm not looking forward to the drive, is all. Want me to meet you there?"

"If it's not too much trouble. We could use some help. This doesn't exactly read like something we would do."

"Never underestimate the supernatural, Sam."

"True. So, we'll see you when you get here?"

"You sure will. Later, Sam."

"Bye, Cara." I hung up the phone and sighed. I was so not looking forward to a twelve hour drive.

**Dean's Point of View**

I watched Sam talk to Cara on the phone and I had to admit that I was a little nervous about seeing Cara again. Sure, we connected after the reaper attack but I also had connected with an old girlfriend of mine a few weeks ago. The whole situation made me feel extremely awkward and I just wanted to avoid it. Unfortunately with Sam calling Cara, I had to deal with it and that made me angry a little bit. Before Sam came back into the car, I made it look as if I wasn't eavesdropping on his conversation with Cara. Sam sat down in the seat and I glanced over at him. "So, what's going on?"

"She said she'll be here as fast as she can. It is a twelve hour drive from St. Louis. Let's go find out some more about this thing." I nodded and went to start the Impala but Sam stopped me. "Something is bothering you, Dean."

"I'm not going there, Sam. You know I've been a wreck since Missouri. Just drop it." Without waiting for Sam's response, I started the Impala and drove off to meet with this guy's family. Sam and I changed into police uniforms, got our IDs straight and pulled up to this ratty looking apartment building. I shut off my car and the two of us headed inside. We met up with a mother and her son and it was obvious she wasn't happy to see us.

"I know you're just doing your job but the police have been here all week already. I don't see why we have to go through this again. The more he tells the story, the more he believes its true." I resisted the urge to sigh in anger as Sam and I took our hats off.

"Mrs. McKay. We know you spoke with local authorities."

"But this seems like a matter for the state police. So,"

"Don't worry about crazy it sounds, Evan. Just tell us what you saw." Evan took a deep breath and Sam and I waited patiently to hear his story.

"I was up late, watching TV, when I heard this weird noise."

"What did it sound like?"

"It sounded like a monster." Sam looked at me and of course, I was skeptical.

"Tell the officers what you were watching on TV."

"Um, Godzilla vs Motha." I laughed.

"That's my favorite Godzilla movie. So much better than the original, huh?"

"Totally."

I nodded my head towards Sam. "He likes the remake."

"Yuck." Sam cleared his throat and I realized I had to focus on what we were doing.

"Evan, did you see what this thing was?"

"No but I saw it grab Mr. Jenkins and pulled him underneath a car."

"Then what?"

"It took him away. I heard the monster leaving. It made this really scary sound."

"What did it sound like, Evan?"

"This whining growl."

"Thanks for your time." The two of us left Mrs. McKay and her son and headed to a bar. So far, this wasn't sounding like our kind of job.

**-FIN-**

That's it for this chapter, folks. Next chapter will be out soon. Reviews are appreciated. : )  
><strong>PPS:<strong> Sorry for the long wait. My Supernatural went missing.  
><strong>PS:<strong> For the record, this is the longest running story I've ever written. : )


	34. Trouble Brewing

Welcome back for chapter thirty-four. We're starting in Dean's point of view. Hope ya'll enjoy it.  
><strong>PS<strong>: I own nothing but my idea and OCs. Also, the idea of a 'demon cursed with a soul' was kind of spin-off of the 'vampire cursed with a soul' thing. That is the only idea that isn't mine and is rightfully Joss Whedon's.**  
>PPS: <strong>This will contain spoilers for S1 E15: The Benders . You have been warned so if you haven't seen it, get to it. Carry on.

**Rocky** **Road **

Sam and I walked into the bar and he sat down to go over the information we had on this case while I chose to play some darts. "So the local police have not ruled out foul play. Apparently, there were signs of a struggle."

"You know they could be right, it could be just a kidnapping. Maybe this isn't our kind of gig."

"Yeah, maybe not. Except Dad marked the area, Dean. Possible hunting grounds of a phantom attacker."

"Why would he even do that?"

"Well, he found a lot of local folklore about a dark figure that comes out at night, grabs people and vanishes. He found this too. This county has more missing persons per capita than any other county in the state."

"That is weird."

"Yeah."

"Don't phantom attackers usually snatch people from their beds? Jenkins was taken from a parking lot."

"Well, there are all kinds. Spring Heeled Jacks, Phantom Gassers, they take people anywhere, anytime. Look, Dean, I don't know if this is our kind of gig either."

"You're right, we should ask around more tomorrow." I winked at Sam and continued to play my darts.

"Right. So, Dean."

"What?"

"Are you going to tell Cara about Cassie?" My dart missed the board by a long shot and I looked down at the floor, hoping that Sam would drop the subject. Unfortunately, Sam is my brother so he wasn't going to drop it. "Dean."

"Why should I, Sam?"

"Gee, I don't know, because she is driving twelve hours to come help us with this. Besides, she cares about you and it's obvious that you care for her too." I clenched my jaw and stayed quiet. I care about Cara but we weren't technically dating. Sure, we came close to doing something after we got rid of the reaper but that was a while ago and nothing happened between us since. I could hear the music in the bar change to Tainted Love by Soft Cell and I turned to face Sam, to ask him why a bar would play a song like that but instead I saw a very familiar person walking into the bar. Sam noticed that I was staring past him so he turned around and saw who I was staring at. Both of us watched as Cara made her way through the bar, making everyone's head turn, and made her way over to us. "Hey, Cara."

"Hey Sam. Dean." Okay, that tone was not a pleasant one. What did I do now?"

"You got here fast."

"I burned a lot of rubber. You sounded sure about this so I downed a few energy drinks and drove as fast as I could. I need a drink. Be right back, guys." Cara walked to the bar and I immediately glared at Sam.

"What did you tell her, Sam?"

"What are you talking about?"

"She sounds pissed at me and I didn't even do anything. What did you tell her?"

"I told her that you helped out an old girlfriend." I groaned and rolled my eyes. "I'm not you, Dean. I won't lie to someone." I was about to say something when Cara came back holding a beer. "Right. I saw a motel about five miles back."

"Whoa, whoa, easy. Cara just got here. Let's have another round."

"We should get an early start."

"You really know how to have fun, don't you grandma?"

"Hey, Sam, why don't you stay a little while longer? I feel like whooping Dean in pool."

"I guess. I just gotta put this stuff in the car." Sam turned around and left the bar, leaving me alone with Cara.

"So, you're going to whoop me in pool?"

"You bet I am." Cara winked at me and headed towards the pool table that was vacant for the moment. I couldn't take my eyes off of her, especially while she was wearing her leather jacket, tight jeans and tank top. "Mind setting it up, Dean?" I nodded and set up while Cara stripped off her jacket to hang it up on the wall. I swallowed hard and waited for Cara to turn to face the pool table. "Ready, Dean?" I just nodded. Cara went up first and I think my heart stopped when I saw her bend over the table to take her shot. She took her shot and made it, which meant that she would be taking another shot and would be bending over the table again. Watching her take her shots made me realize that I was completely missing out on her by not sucking it up and dating her. It was finally my turn and took my shot, missing completely. Cara lined up to take another shot but she stopped before she took it, looking around the bar as if she was looking for something or someone. "Dean."

"Yeah?"

"Where's Sam?"

"What do you mean?"

"He shouldn't be taking this long. I'm going to go look for him." Cara grabbed her jacket and headed outside. I put my pool cue down, grabbed my jacket and headed outside to join Cara. I went outside and looked for Cara.

"Cara?" I looked around and couldn't find her. "Cara!" I watched her come into view looking upset. "Cara, what's wrong?"

"It's Sam."

"What about Sam?"

"I can't find him." My heart stopped. "He's gone."

**-FIN-**

That's it for this chapter, folks. Next chapter will be out soon. Reviews are appreciated. : )  
><strong>PS:<strong> For the record, this is the longest running story I've ever written. : )


	35. Where is Sam?

Welcome back for chapter thirty-five. We're starting in Dean's point of view. Hope ya'll enjoy it.  
><strong>PS<strong>: I own nothing but my idea and OCs. Also, the idea of a 'demon cursed with a soul' was kind of spin-off of the 'vampire cursed with a soul' thing. That is the only idea that isn't mine and is rightfully Joss Whedon's.**  
>PPS: <strong>This will contain spoilers for S1 E15: The Benders . You have been warned so if you haven't seen it, get to it. Carry on.

**Warning: **This chapter will get a tad steamy. You have been warned.

**Rocky** **Road **

My heart dropped when I heard Cara tell me that she couldn't find Sam. "Are you sure? Did you look everyone? Did you ask people if they saw him anywhere?"**  
><strong>

"Yes, to all three. I don't know how he just disappeared. I mean, that's impossible and that's saying a lot if its coming from me because I've seen a lot of stuff in my day." I just stood there as Cara rattled on incoherently and I think in another language.

"Cara!" I grabbed her arms and turned her towards me but I really wished I hadn't done that. Tears were threatening to fall from her eyes and it was the most heartbreaking thing I have ever seen. I didn't say a word as I led her to her car and sat her on the hood. "We'll find him, okay? We just have to go to the Sheriff's office to report him missing." Cara blinked and a single tear slid down her cheek.

"But they're closed."

"We'll make it till morning. I promise. Don't worry about Sam too much. He's a big boy and can take of himself till we find him." I watched Cara chew on her bottom lip for a second before nodding at me. That innocent act was doing a lot of not so innocent things to me. "At least you got me. Right?" Cara nodded and smiled at me. "There's that beautiful smile. You can light up a room with that smile, you know?" I ran my thumb across Cara's cheek, wiping away the tear that still lingered there. I licked my suddenly dry mouth and I watched Cara's eyes follow the movement. I wanted so bad to kiss her but it didn't seem like the right time. That was until Cara said my name so quietly that I could only hear her if I was this close to her. At that moment, I let myself go and I pulled her in for a deep kiss. I heard Cara gasp and I pulled her even closer to me, making that so we were touching completely from head to toe. All the emotions I was trying to hide from Sam, and myself, were flowing freely into the kiss I was sharing with Cara. I grabbed at her jacket, balling it up in my fists and wishing the damn thing was off so I could feel her skin against me but then it dawned on me that we were still in the parking lot of the bar. I, very unwillingly, pulled away from Cara and tried my best to calm myself down. I cleared my throat to cut the silence but I still held Cara by her jacket. "We should get going. Sammy said he saw a motel a few miles back. We could spend the night there and go looking for Sam in the mooring. That okay?" Cara nodded and I half-smiled. "Alright. Let's get going." I let go of Cara's jacket and the two of us got in our respective cars, taking off towards the motel Sam mentioned. The entire ride to the motel, I was constantly thinking of finishing what I started in the parking lot but my moral side was telling me that it was wrong because Sam was missing and I shouldn't think about getting laid while he's out there. But I had so desperately wanted to do that with Cara, even before Sam went missing and before this job even started. We pulled in the motel parking lot and parked our cars. When I got out of my car, I noticed a little dog running through the parking lot with some woman running behind him and shouting.

"Get back here, now!" I raised my eyebrows and picked up the little dog. The woman stopped and looked up at me seeing as she was a lot shorter than me. "Oh. Hello."

"Hi. Um, me and my girl were wondering if you had any vacancies. It's been a long road trip, you know?"

"Yeah, yeah." I licked my lips and decided to fib a little bit.

"Gas prices are killing us, you know, and I was wondering if we could make a deal for a room."

"Oh yeah? What do you have to offer?"

"Trade you the pooch for a room." I watched the little woman think it over and smile at me .

"Alright. Get your girl and follow me." I smiled and waved Cara over as she got out of her car. She followed me as I followed the little woman, still holding her dog in my arms.

"What's with the dog?"

"This lady was chasing after him and I grabbed him. I offered to trade him for a room and she went for it." Cara raised her eyebrows but said nothing. It was obvious she was still upset about Sam missing. I handed the little woman her dog and she handed me a room key. I smiled and led Cara down the hall to our room. I opened the door for her and she walked in, throwing her bag at the foot of the bed before sitting down on the bed. I closed and locked the door before throwing the room key on the table. "Cara?" She looked up at me, making those feelings I had in the parking lot come roaring back. I walked over to Cara, gently pulled her to her feet and pulled in her for another kiss. This time, I was able to pull Cara's leather jacket off her and gently place it on the chair behind me. She did the same with my jacket and we immediately fused together again. I ran my hands from her face down to her hips, slipping my hands underneath her shirt to feel her skin that I've been longing to touch for weeks. I gasped when Cara's hands slipped under my shirt and started to play with the skin above my jeans, which just so happened to be one of my tender spots that could get me doing whatever she wanted me to in seconds. Cara moved her hands further up my shirt, pushing it up to my shoulders and pulling it off me. My necklace bounced off my chest and I watched the movement catch Cara's eyes. I ran my hands up Cara's back and felt two sets of scars on either side of Cara's spine, something like feathers but raised skin instead. When I ran my fingers across them, Cara hissed in pain but it turned into a low moan in the next second.

"Dean." Cara ran her hands up my sides to my neck and her fingers tangled in my hair. "Please."

"Please what?"

"Do something. Anything."

**-FIN-**

That's it for this chapter, folks. Next chapter will be out soon. Reviews are appreciated. : )  
><strong>PS:<strong> For the record, this is the longest running story I've ever written. : )


	36. Finally, Dean

Welcome back for chapter thirty-six. We're still in Dean's point of view. Hope ya'll enjoy it.  
><strong>PS<strong>: I own nothing but my idea and OCs. Also, the idea of a 'demon cursed with a soul' was kind of spin-off of the 'vampire cursed with a soul' thing. That is the only idea that isn't mine and is rightfully Joss Whedon's.**  
>PPS: <strong>This will contain spoilers for S1 E15: The Benders. I warned you so if you haven't seen it, get to it. Carry on.  
><strong>Warning: <strong>This chapter will get steamy and down right hot. Viewer discretion is advised.

**Rocky Road**

I stared at Cara for a few seconds before pulling her in for another deep kiss. Cara's fingers wrapped themselves in my hair and my whole body got hot. I backed Cara up to the bed and gently pushed her back on it, never once breaking the kiss. I slid my hands back up her shirt and pulled it off, carelessly throwing behind me before going in for another kiss. I felt one of Cara's hands travel down my side to the top of my pants, deftly unbuttoning and unzipping my pants in a matter of seconds. I moved my lips from her mouth to her neck and the noises coming from Cara were driving me nuts. I shifted my hips a bit, pushing my pants down a bit but not far enough. I went to reach for them but before I could, Cara flipped me on my back. I sat up as I watched her pull my pants off, along with my socks and shoes, and crawl her way back up to my face. I grabbed her face and pulled her in for a kiss as I rolled her on her back. I pulled away and just stared at Cara for a few seconds, watching her chest rise and fall rapidly to keep in time with her heart beat.

"What, Dean?"

"Nothing." Before Cara could say anything, I pulled her in for another kiss as my hands traveled down to the top her jeans. I unbuttoned her jeans and as I was unzipping them, Cara ran her nails down my arm which sent shivers down my spine. I pulled Cara's pants off and threw them on top of the ever-growing clothes pile. Her legs wrapped around me and my breath hitched in the kiss. My hands slipped up Cara's back, gently sliding over the scars on her back and stopping at the clasp on her bra. I deftly unhooked it and threw it with the other clothes, moaning as our skin touched and caused new sensations. I pulled away from Cara to get a good look at her, again, and to see if there was any sort of sign that I should stop. If there wasn't, I was about to vault over the point of no return.

"Dean..." There she went again with saying my name so softly that it set my heart on fire. I knelt by the bed to get the condom out of my pocket and when I went to lay back on the bed, Cara was sitting at the edge with the most innocent look on her face. As I was kneeling, I noticed that Cara's socks were still on her feet. I looked at Cara, then back at her socks and back up to Cara, never breaking eye contact as I gently slid her socks off her feet. I watched Cara's tongue poke out past her lips and that was all it took for me to push her on her back and kiss her senseless. Cara slipped the condom out of my hand and I heard her tear it open. I made quick work of ridding us of our remaining clothes and as I pulled away, Cara had the condom in one hand and the sexiest look I have ever seen on her face. She winked at me before sliding the condom on my rock hard erection, making me sigh softly. She kissed my chin and I kissed her forehead before gently pushing her back on the bed.

"You sure, Cara?" She simply nodded and I licked my lips before positioning myself at her entrance. I gently pushed in and I had to use every ounce of my self-control to keep from pushing all the way inside of Cara. She moaned as I slowly, agonizingly slowly, pushed myself all the way inside of her. I paused for a moment, to let her adjust but she wasn't having any of that.

"Dean, please move." I looked at Cara and my cock jumped at the sight of her, making her squirm under me. "What was that?"

"That's what you do to me. All the time." Cara wrapped her legs around my waist, making me fall forward on my forearms. She looked at my arms, admiring the cocoon that I was making on top of her and I watched as she gently ran her fingers up my arm, letting them settle on my bicep. I took a deep breath, swallowed my pride and started to set a steady rhythm of pumping in and out of Cara. As I was pumping in and out of her, Cara's hands found their way in my hair and started to tug on it. I growled in appreciation and started to attack her neck with bites and kisses.

"Dean..." If I could replay Cara moaning my name like that every day, I'd be walking around with a constant boner. I could feel that familiar heat in my groin so I planted my hands on either side of Cara's head and started to pump furiously. "Oh my...Dean, I'm gonna..." Before Cara could say another word, I felt her orgasm hit her and that set off my orgasm shortly afterwards. Once we came down off our respective highs, I pulled out of Cara and rolled on my back as I tried to get my breathing back to normal. I looked to my left and saw that Cara had wrapped her front in the blanket but left her back, and her, butt showing. I tilted my head at the sight of an incredibly detailed wing tattoo sitting just above those scars I was touching earlier. I shook it off for the moment as I pulled the full condom off my softening erection, tossing it towards the trash can and making it. _Three points, Winchester. _I smiled at my thoughts and picked up my boxers to slip them back on before getting comfortable in bed. I got under the covers and started to study Cara's tattoo. I gently touched one of inked wings and I could swear I felt a breeze cross my face. "Something wrong, Dean?" I looked away from Cara's tattoo to see her looking at me with her head tilted to the side and sex hair framing her face. I smiled and kissed her shoulder softly.

"Nothing at all. We should get some sleep, though." Cara looked as if she wanted to say something but stopped herself. She leaned over and as I turned to look at her, she kissed me softly on the lips.

"Good night, Dean."

"Night, Cara."

**-FIN-**

Phew, that took a little while! Curse Dean and his hotness, getting me all flustered. That's it for this chapter, folks. Next chapter will be out soon. A review is always appreciated. : )  
><strong>PS:<strong> For the record, this is the longest running story I've ever written. : )


	37. Wake Up To Go Look For Sam

Welcome back for chapter thirty-seven. We're still in Dean's point of view, as a reminder. Enjoy  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I own nothing but my idea and OC. Everything else belongs to it's respective owners. Including the idea of a vampire being cursed with a soul which I borrowed and made it a demon born with a soul. No infringement intended.**  
>Warning:<strong> This chapter contains spoilers for S1 Ep15: Benders. If you haven't seen it, I suggest you do so. You were warned.

**Rocky Road **

I could hear the door open and close in my sleep so I put myself on high alert, ready to take out whoever was in this room with me. I felt the bed dip around me and I was about to deck whoever was trying to lay on top of me, until I felt someone kiss my ear. "Morning, Dean." I practically melted into the bed at the sound of Cara's voice floating through my ear. I groaned and sat up as I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. "Coffee?" I closed one eye and took the coffee out of Cara's hand. I noticed that Cara didn't have one but I wasn't going to ask until after I had my first sip. I drank some of the coffee and slid to the end of the bed, dangling my legs over it.

"No coffee for you?"

"Me? No, I hate the stuff." I looked Cara over and felt myself get hard at seeing her wear a black tank top, her leather jacket, tight jeans and combat boots. "You going to stop staring, Dean?" I looked up at her face and she winked at me. I simply shook my head and continued to drink my coffee. "Dean, could you put your clothes on please?"

"That's funny. I've never had a woman tell me to put my clothes on before."

"Did you forget your brother is missing?"

"No." I looked down at the ground, reliving the nightmare I had last night about Sam. I watched Cara sit down next to me but I didn't take my eyes off the coffee cup in my hand.

"You have a nightmare about him?" I nodded. "Well, get dressed and we'll go find him. Then, we'll kill whatever took him or kick the ass of whoever took him." I smiled as Cara pressed a kiss to my forehead before standing up. "Come on, I'll start your Impala up for you." I looked up at her as she dangled my keys in front of her face. She left to start my car for me so I decided to get dressed. I was brushing my teeth when Cara came back in the room. She propped herself up against the door and smiled at me as I finished brushing my teeth. I threw everything in my bag and started to lace up my boots. I could get used to Cara watching over me. It brought a safe feeling back to me that I had lost when Dad took off. I shook that feeling off and stood up when I finished lacing my boot. "Ready?" I smiled and nodded at Cara and we left the room after we checked to make sure we had everything.

"Do you know where the sheriff's office is?"

"Yeah. I drove around looking for it while you were still asleep." How long has she been awake and how was she not groggy without coffee? "Follow me, Dean." I nodded and I followed Cara to the sheriff's office. We parked and I went in first, with Cara not far behind. I approached the sheriff's desk and smiled when the officer behind the desk smiled at me. I handed her my police badge and she scanned it over.

"So what can we do for you, Officer Washington?" Alright, time to lie.

"I'm working a missing persons. This is Krista, she was the last person to see the guy I'm looking for." I nodded towards Cara and she smiled and waved at the officer. How can she be so cute at a time like this?

"I didn't know the Jenkins case was being covered by the state police."

"Uh, no. No, it's someone else. Actually, it's my cousin. We were having a few last night at this bar down by the highway. I haven't seen him since."

"Does your cousin have a drinking problem?" I had to restrain myself and not punch this woman in this face for insinuating Sam had a drinking problem.

"Sam? Two beers and he's doing karaoke. No, he wasn't drunk. He was taken. She can vouch for me." Cara just nodded.

"It's nothing against you but witness statements can be unreliable. How do I know she wasn't drunk at the time?" The officer sighed and I heard Cara stop pacing behind me. "Alright. What's his name?"

"Winchester. Sam Winchester." I followed the officer behind the counter where her computer was while Cara stayed on the other side, watching my every move. I motioned for her to calm down but she just shook her head at me.

"Like the rifle?"

"Like the rifle." I sat down and watched the officer type in Sam's name and watched the screen for anything important.

"Samuel Winchester. So you know that his brother Dean Winchester died in St. Louis." Not really dead but she didn't need to know that. I shifted uncomfortably in the chair as she continued. "Suspected of murder."

"Yeah, Dean. Kind of the black sheep of the family. Handsome, though." I heard Cara sneeze on the other side of the counter and when I looked at her, she gave me that 'really' look. "Bless you, Krista." I turned my attention back to the officer who didn't look amused with my 'handsome' comment. She continued to search but he screen didn't show anything.

"Well, he's not showing up in any current field reports."

"Oh I already have a lead. I saw a surveillance camera out by the highway."

"Uh huh. County traffic cam."

"Right. I'm thinking the camera would pick up whatever took him." The officer gave me a look when I said 'whatever' instead of whoever. "Well, whoever."

"Well, I have access to the traffic cam footage at the county works department but, well, in the meantime let's do this the right way. Why don't you fill out a missing persons report and sit tight over with your lady friend." She handed me the clipboard and I was about out of patience.

"Officer, look, uh, he's family. I kinda look out for the kid. You gotta let me go with you." She smiled at me, sort of, but I knew there wasn't going to be a good answer.

"I'm sorry. I can't do that."

"Well, tell me something. Your county has its fair share of missing persons. Any of them come back?" She grimaced at me and that answered my question. "Sam's my responsibility and he's coming back. I'm bringing him back."

**-FIN- **

That's it for this chapter. A review is always appreciated and the next one will be out soon.


	38. Finding Sam

Welcome back for chapter thirty-eight. We're switching to Cara's point of view, as a reminder. Enjoy  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I own nothing but my idea and OC. Everything else belongs to it's respective owners. Including the idea of a vampire being cursed with a soul which I borrowed and made it a demon born with a soul. No infringement intended.**  
>Warning:<strong> This chapter contains spoilers for S1 Ep15: Benders. If you haven't seen it, I suggest you do so. You were warned.

**Rocky Road **

I watched Dean talk with the female officer and my patience was running thin with this whole situation. I got Dean's attention, motioned that I was going to call someone and headed outside. I walked back to my car, pulled out my cell phone and hit '2' on my speed dial. It rang twice before someone picked up. "Hey."

"Long time no hear."

"Hearing is dangerous nowadays. I need a favor, if you don't mind."

"I never mind." I smiled and checked to make sure Dean wasn't walking out of the sheriff's office.

"Can you find someone for me?"

"You don't usually lose people. They have a name?"

"Winchester." The silence on the other line was deafening.

"Which one?"

"Sam. Something or someone snatched him up in the night and I need to find him. Dean is trying with the police but,"

"Police are slow and you're scared. Give me a moment." I sat on the phone while I heard rustling, like a breeze going through a paper filled house, on the other end. "Alright. I have latitude and longitude. I'll send them to your phone."

"I really appreciate this."

"Cara?"

"Yes?"

"Be careful."

"I always am." I hung up the phone and checked my messages for the latitude and longitude. I was about to hop in my car when Dean walked out of the sheriff's office, without the female officer behind him.

"Hey. Where are you headed?"

"I've got to check something out."

"You were going to go without me?"

"Well, I don't want you chasing your tail if it turns out to be a dead end. Stay with female officer and we'll see if we meet." I went to get in my car but Dean grabbed my arm and pinned me against my car door.

"I've already lost Sam. I can't lose you, too."

"You won't lose me." Dean put his hands on either side of my face and before I could say anything, he pulled me in for a kiss. I felt myself get weak for a moment then I returned the kiss, earning a soft sigh from Dean. He gently poked his tongue against my bottom lip and I gladly granted him access. I tried to keep myself on my own two feet by using my car door handle for leverage but as the kiss progressed, that was becoming futile.

"Officer Washington!" I heard Dean groan before he pulled away to motion to the officer that he needed a minute. Dean looked back at me and brushed his thumb across my cheek.

"You call me if anything goes south. I don't care, I will find you. Okay?" I nodded and Dean gave me one more kiss before going to meet up with the female officer. I let out a deep breath and hopped in my car, starting it up to go find Sam with a little help from above. I drove to some deserted looking barn and parked in the trees. I pulled my gun out from under my glove box, tucked it in the back of my pants and stepped out of my car. I gently closed my car door and started to walk towards the barn. I slipped inside and looked around at the cages inside. I heard banging, as if something was trying to get out of the cage and I drew my gun. I rounded the corner and a person kicking at the door of a cage. I looked closer and recognized who was in the cage.

"Sam!" I put my gun down and ran to the cage, trying to see if there was a way to open it.

"Cara! How did you find me? Where's Dean?"

"Trying to find you by using the police. What happened?"

"How did you beat him here?"

"Connections."

"Where are we?"

"Countryside. In some barn." I watched Sam look across the way at some guy stirring in another cage. I went over to the cage and started talking to him. "Hello? Are you okay?"

"Do I look okay to you?"

"You're Alvin Jenkins, aren't you?" One hell of a shot in the dark, Sam.

"Yeah." Score one for the Winchester.

"Cara, can you see a way to get us out of here?"

"No, these things are wired shut and I don't have a key to these locks." I heard the door open and quickly found some place to hide. I watched as Alvin's door opened and someone slipped food in before locking the door again. Whoever put the food in Alvin's cage, quickly locked up everything and left with the person standing by the door.

"I'll be damned. They're just people."

"Worst of them all, if you ask me." I brushed the hay off my jacket and sat back down next to Sam. Alvin, however, was chowing down and felt the need to express his opinion.

"Yeah. What did you two expect?" You'd be surprised, fella.

"How often do they feed you?"

"Once a day. They use that thing over there to open the cage." I got up and checked it out but there was no way I could override it, even with a lock picking kit.

"That's the only time you see them?"

"So far. But I'm waiting."

"Waiting for what?"

**-FIN- **

That's it for this chapter. A review is always appreciated and the next one will be out soon.


	39. Now I'm Stuck

Welcome back for chapter thirty-nine. We're switching to Cara's point of view, as a reminder. Enjoy  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I own nothing but my idea and OC. Everything else belongs to it's respective owners. Including the idea of a vampire being cursed with a soul which I borrowed and made it a demon born with a soul. No infringement intended.**  
>Warning:<strong> This chapter contains spoilers for S1 Ep15: Benders. If you haven't seen it, I suggest you do so. You were warned.

**Rocky Road **

"Ned Beatty time, man."

"I think that's the least of your worries, right now."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

"What do you think they want, then?"

"Depends on who they are." I watched as Sam grabbed the wire and tried to rip it down.

"They're a bunch of psycho hillbilly rednecks if you ask me."

"Nobody did." I made a face at Alvin and looked at Sam to see if he made any progress.

"Well, I think they're looking for love in all the wrong places." I rolled my eyes and sat down on the ground as I watched Sam in his losing battle with the cable. "What was your name again, kid?"

"Sam."

"Why don't you give it up, Sammy? There's no way out unless your girlfriend here can blow that there lock with the gun in her back."

"Listen, Jenkins, I'd rather get you out of here quietly than making a big fuss and having those other guys, who have bigger guns than me by the way, taking a shot and nailing the three of us so we don't get to go home. So shut it."

"Don't call me Sammy." I watched in amazement as Sam pulled the cable enough to get the fastening loose, bringing it down on his head.

"You okay, Sam?"

"Yeah."

"What'd ya find?"

"It's a bracket."

"Oh thank god, it's a bracket. Now we got 'em." I rolled my eyes and watched as Alvin's cage door popped open. I ducked back into some cover for when those guys came back. "Must've been a short." Alvin rushed to get out but for some reason I saw this ending badly. "Maybe you knocked something loose."

"I think you should get back in there, Jenkins."

"What?"

"This isn't right."

"Don't you want to get out of here?"

"Yeah, but that was too easy."

"Look I'm gonna get out of here and I'm going to send help. Okay? Don't worry."

"No. I'm serious. Jenkins, this might be a trap." I watched as Jenkins ignored Sam's pleas and walked out the door.

"Bye, Sammy." Sam stood at his cage wall and we both listened to see if we could hear anything regarding Jenkins or his undoing.

"Cara."

"What?"

"Where did you say Dean was?"

"With a cop trying to get traffic camera info on who snatched you up."

"That would lead them here, right?"

"Here's to hoping." The two of us watched Jenkins' cage door close and that solidified Sam's trap theory. A ear-shattering scream broke the silence and I looked at Sam, both of us knowing that it was Jenkins screaming.

"What do you think happened to him?"

"Honest opinion?"

"Yeah."

"I think these crazy people are hunting him down and doing all kinds of inhumane things. That's the only explanation I have."

"I knew it was too easy."

"I'm sorry, Sam."

"It happens. Hey, Cara?"

"Yeah?"

"Mind if I ask you a question?"

"I never mind, Sam."

"You aren't human, are you?" I looked at Sam but said nothing. "It won't change anything, Cara, I just want to know the truth."

"No, Sam, I'm not human."

"Well, I'm just glad you're on our side." I smiled but it disappeared when I heard the door open and saw the other cage door get opened. I watched someone deposit the female officer Dean was talking to in the other cage and lock the door behind her.

"Sam."

"What?"

"That's the officer Dean was with earlier. If she's here,"

"Then where's Dean?" I stood up, completely forgetting myself, and walked over to the cage.

"Hey." I went to poke the officer but a hand grabbed my hair and yanked me to the ground.

"Now where did you come from, sweet thing?" I got a good look at the redneck talking to me and he was pretty gross, even by redneck standards. He went to grab me again and I kicked him in the face before I rolled away. I went to grab my gun but someone behind me smacked me in the side with a pole, knocking me into the cage the female officer was in.

"She sure is a sweet thing, isn't she?" I grimaced as two hands pinned my arms down to the cage and two more decided to make their way up my shirt. Before they could reach the promised land, I jumped up and kneed the two rednecks in their faces. I hopped on top of the cage and knocked the two rednecks to the ground with a kick to each face. I went for my knife but a hand reached out, grabbed my ankle and pulled me backwards on top of the cage. The pain to my head was excruciating and it stunned me long enough for the two rednecks to get the upper hand and restrain me. "What should we do with her?" I watched a thought cross one redneck's face and he smiled. The one holding me dragged me to a corner, stripped off my jacket and chained both of my wrists together before hanging the chain from the ceiling. "Let's see what makes her scream." What felt like an eternity later, the two rednecks left me alone and I was able to catch my breath or an equivalent to it. I heard the door open again and I groaned as I tried to figure a way out of my restraints. It was hopeless and I came to terms with whatever was going to happen when those slow footsteps got close enough.

**-FIN- **

That's it for this chapter. A review is always appreciated and the next one will be out soon.


	40. Dean Brings Trouble

Welcome back for chapter forty. We're switching to Cara's point of view, as a reminder. Enjoy  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I own nothing but my idea and OC. Everything else belongs to it's respective owners. Including the idea of a vampire being cursed with a soul which I borrowed and made it a demon born with a soul. No infringement intended.**  
>Warning:<strong> This chapter contains spoilers for S1 Ep15: Benders. If you haven't seen it, I suggest you do so. You were warned.

**Rocky Road **

I heard the footsteps stop so I tried to listen for any sounds of struggle or anything really. "Sam. Are you hurt?" Thank God for Dean.

"No."

"Damn, it's good to see you. Sam, have you seen,"

"She should be around here somewhere. They took her and I'm pretty sure they hung her to the ceiling."

"They what?"

"Over here." I heard footsteps come towards me and I grimaced as I shifted to get myself in a more comfortable position in my restraints.

"Oh my God. What did they do to you?"

"Easier question is what _didn't_ they do to me." I watched Dean's jaw clench and I rolled my eyes. "Not that. Lord knows they tried. A couple of them have a few less teeth and some broken fingers."

"That's my girl." I forced a smile and was about to say something to Dean before he kissed me like he did in the parking lot. Now wasn't the time but I wasn't arguing. He pulled away and I watched a tear slide down his face. "Now, how are we going to get you out of here?"

"How did you get out of the cuffs?" I watched Dean wheel around to see the officer tilting her head at him.

"Oh, I know a trick or two."

"Go help Sam. I'll figure a way out of this." Dean nodded at me and went back to Sam's cage.

"Whoa. These locks look like they're going to be a bitch."

"Well, there's some kind of automatic control right there." I figured Sam was pointing Dean in the direction of the control case I couldn't crack earlier. I looked up at the chain holding my restraints and noticed a gap where I could slip my restraints out of. I grabbed a hold of the chain, mustered my strength and pulled myself high enough to get my restraints through the gap. I landed softly on my feet, cringing because of the many cuts, bruises and probably fractured bones that were now on my body. I walked over to Dean, holding my side where the rednecks felt they should try to gut me but didn't get too far before I knocked what teeth they had left out of their mouth.

"Have you seen them?"

"Yeah. Dude, they're just people."

"And they jumped you? Must be getting a little rusty there, kiddo."

"What do they want?"

"I don't know. They let Jenkins go but it was some kind of trap. It doesn't make any sense to me."

"They're probably just rednecks that think this is some sort of big game hunt. Some people are sick that way." I walked back into view, making Dean raise his eyebrows at me. "Told you I'd find a way out."

"Well that's the point. With our usual playmates, there's rules patterns but with people, they're just crazy.

"See anything else out there?"

"Uh, he's got about a dozen junked cars out back, plates from all over. So I'm thinking when they take someone, they take their car too."

"Did you see a black Mustang out there? About ten years old?"

"Yeah, actually I did."

"Your brother's." The officer nodded. "I'm sorry. Let's get you guys out of here. Then we'll go take care of those bastards. This thing takes a key. Key?"

"I don't know."

"It does."

"Alright, I better go find it."

"I'm going with you."

"Fat chance. Stay here." I gave Dean an unamused look and walked out before he did. "Damn it."

"Hey." We both turned around. "Be careful."

"Yeah." Dean followed me out of the barn after closing the panel door. I led him to another building where I realized that these restraints were making too much noise. "Quiet it down, will ya?"

"Oh shut up." I wrapped my hands in my shirt and it silenced the sound enough to where you'd have to be on top of us to hear it. Dean turned on his flashlight, blinding himself momentarily. "Smooth move."

"Shut up." Walking around the room, I saw tools that looked very familiar to me and jars filled with formaldehyde and God knows what else. Dean tapped on one and I rolled my eyes. "Yikes." We rounded the corner and Dean point his flashlight at a wall of photos that were of these rednecks and their catches. We looked at each other as he picked up a picture of the rednecks with Jenkins. "I'll say it again. Demons I get. People are crazy." Dean made his way up the stairs and I had a bad feeling about this. I followed him into what turned out to be the home of these rednecks. Dean peeked his head around the corner to look at who was in the kitchen and I pulled him back before the guy turned. I mouthed 'are you crazy?' to him and he just rolled his eyes at me. We walked through the rest of the house until we got to a room where Dean picked something up off the table. I looked at it and it was a jar full of teeth, making me cringe. Dean turned around and there was a little girl standing behind him. He looked around to make sure no one else was around. "Look, I'm not going to hurt you." I watched the little girl take out a small knife and smile.

"I know." I pushed Dean out-of-the-way as the girl threw the knife, making it go into my right side. "Daddy!" Oh, here we go.

**-FIN- **

That's it for this chapter. A review is always appreciated and the next one will be out soon.


	41. Getting Rid of the Problem

Welcome back for chapter forty-one. We're still in Cara's point of view, as a reminder. Enjoy  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I own nothing but my idea and OC. Everything else belongs to it's respective owners. Including the idea of a vampire being cursed with a soul which I borrowed and made it a demon born with a soul. No infringement intended.**  
>Warning:<strong> This chapter contains spoilers for S1 Ep15: Benders. If you haven't seen it, I suggest you do so. You were warned.

**Rocky Road **

When the little girl screamed Daddy, two of the rednecks came at us from two different directions. I tackled the guy coming from the kitchen to the ground but ended up getting punched off him and into the other room. Unfortunately, my hands were still cuffed together so I was at a disadvantage but the training from my parents was enough to beat some stumbly redneck. I watched Dean get thrown across the room and I went to help him but the redneck I was dealing with, grabbed my ankle and I dropped to the ground. He started to drag me through the living room but, using my hands as leverage, I wrapped my legs around his neck and threw him across the room. I looked over at Dean, noticed he was in trouble, and hopped on the redneck attack him and tried to choke him out. He grabbed my restraints and threw me into the wall across the room, not knocking me out but definitely knocking me down. I could only watch as some old redneck came up behind Dean and knocked him out with a frying pan. The guy looked at Dean and smiled before looking at me. "Get her." I tried to get up but the rednecks were faster and I still had a knife in my side. They picked me up and twisted my arms behind my back, making me scream in pain. In order to keep my hands where they wanted them, the rednecks put a pipe between my arms and my back. I watched them pick Dean up and tie him to a chair.

"What should we do with her? Hunt her like the rest? She's got fight in her, that's for sure."

"No. Let's see what she does when I talk to this one over here. Just hold her steady." I started to struggle against my restraints as they woke Dean up from his little nap.

"Come on, let us hunt him."

"Yeah, this one's a fighter. Sure would be fun to hunt." The old man started to laugh, showing his nasty brown teeth.

"Oh, you gotta be kidding me."

"Told you they were hunters." The old man looked at me, glared at me for what I could only guess was speaking out of turn and backhanded me, making me sag against my restraints.

"That's what this is about? You yahoos hunt people?" They all just smiled and I rolled my eyes, earning a painful squeezing of my arms together by the guy holding me.

"You ever killed before?" I looked at Dean, waiting for him to say the answer I already knew.

"What?' Dean laughed. "Well, that depends on what you mean."

"I've hunted all my life. Just like my father, his before him. I've hunted deer and bear. Even got a cougar once. But the best hunt is human. Oh, there's nothing like it. Holding their life in your hands. Seeing the fear in their eyes just before they go dark. Makes you feel powerful alive."

"You're a sick puppy." I laughed, earning a knee to the back which made me turn my head to look at the guy holding me. Dean's words seemed to upset the oldest redneck.

"You give them a weapon. Give 'em a fighting chance. It's kind of like our tradition passed down, father to son. Course only one or two a year, never enough to bring the law down. We've never been that sloppy."

"Newsflash, gramps. You got sloppy." The old man glared at me, stepped away from Dean and punched me in the face, making me spit blood out on the floor.

"Well, don't sell yourself short. You're plenty sloppy."

"So what? You with that pretty cop? You a cop?"

"If I tell you, promise not to make me into an ashtray?" One of the rednecks stepped forward and punched Dean in the face for his backtalk. As the guy stepped back, I kicked him in the back of the leg to knock him down. That earned me a punch to the stomach by the oldest redneck.

"Only reason I don't let my boys take you right here now is that there's something I need to know."

"Yeah, how about how it's not nice to marry your sister?" I watched the old man step behind Dean and grab a red hot poker out of the flames.

"Tell me. Any other cops going to come looking for you?"

"Oh, eat me. No, no, wait. You actually might." One of the rednecks stepped forward and held Dean's head back as the oldest redneck brought the poker close to Dean's face. Thinking quickly, I kicked the redneck away from Dean but that earned me a slam face-first into the wall behind me. I watched an idea pass the old man's eyes and he walked over to me with the poker pointed in my direction. The redneck holding me yanked my head back and held me in place as the oldest redneck got in my face.

"You think this is funny? You won't think it's funny after you see what I do with your girl, here. You brought this down on my family." Dean still didn't say a word to this guy and he was bringing that poker within millimeters of my neck. "Alright. You wanna play games? We'll play some games." The old man smirked at Dean as he brought the red hot poker in contact with my neck, making me scream bloody murder so to speak. I could feel the skin burning all way down to the base and no matter how much I regenerated, there was going to be a scar there. He took the poker off my neck and I sank in the redneck's arms. Still not a word from Dean, though. The oldest redneck grabbed my face and looked at Dean before smirking. "Alright, boys. Looks like we're going to have a hunt tonight after all." The redneck holding me, dropped me on the ground and I immediately collapsed in a heap not just from pain but from exhaustion as well. "And you get to pick the animal. The boy, the cop or your lady friend right here."

"Now, now wait. There's no one coming for me. Alright, it's just us." I glared at the old redneck as he dragged me to my feet and in front of Dean.

"You don't choose, I will." He looked at me as he burned part of my shoulder, making me scream again.

"You son of a bitch." The redneck took the poker off my shoulder and aimed it at my eye.

"Next time, I'm taking an eye."

"Why not make it two? Give yourselves a real hunt." Everyone looked at me and the oldest redneck smirked.

"Sounds like a plan. Who will it be, pretty boy?"

"Alright, alright. Her and the guy." The oldest redneck handed the redneck behind him a key.

"Go do it. Don't let him out though. Shoot him in the cage." The one redneck left and the other one picked me up and dragged me out of the living room. "Tie her down and shoot her at the steps."

"What?. I thought you said you were going to hunt them. You're gonna give him a chance."

"When you're done with those two, shoot the other bitch too." The redneck smiled as he grabbed his gun. "Clean this mess up before any other cops come running out here."

"If you hurt my brother, I swear I'll kill you. I'll kill you all."

"Clay? Clay!" The oldest redneck told the little girl to watch Dean as he threw me up against the wall. The little girl kept dangling her knife next to Dean's eye and that was the final straw. I stood up, ignored the little girl brandishing her knife at me and kicked her in the face. I twisted my arms back in front of me and helped Dean out of his restraints.

"We gotta get Sam." I nodded and the two of us took off towards the barn. We heard gunshots, feared the worst and increased our speed. We walked in just as we saw Sam locking up the one redneck while the cop held the oldest at gunpoint. She was telling Sam to leave her alone with the oldest redneck. I heard a gunshot and figured that the cop had shot him for killing her brother. Sam and Dean walked me back to my car but only Sam stayed.

"How are you holding up, Cara?"

"In pieces but I'll live. How about you?"

"I'll live. Do you think Dean is okay?"

"Yeah. He'll be fine."

"Anything happen between you two?" I just looked at Sam. "Right. I won't ask that again. I guess we're taking your car back since Dean said his was at the police station. I just nodded. "You sure you're okay?"

"I'm slowly bleeding, Sam, and I've got burns on me. What do you think?"

"Right." We watched Dean come back into view with his hands in his pockets.

"She said that police and FBI are headed this way so we should get out of dodge." I nodded and handed my keys to Sam. "How come he gets to drive?"

"Because it's my car and I said so." I hopped in the back and went to stretch out but noticed that Dean was joining me in the back seat. "Why aren't you riding shotgun?"

"Someone's gotta take care of you." I smiled as Sam started my car up. "By the way, Sam, don't do that again."

"Do what?"

"Go missing." He laughed at Dean as Dean started to look at my cuts.

"Were you worried?"

"No. Next time you vanish like that, I'm not looking for you."

"Yes you will." Sam pulled away from the farm and headed towards town.

"Shut up."

"So, Dean, you got taken down by a thirteen year old girl?" I watched Dean roll his eyes. "Getting a rusty there, kiddo."

"Shut up, Sam." I smiled at the two brothers bickering. It made me miss my own family but these boys sure know how to make me feel like a part of their family.

**-FIN- **

That's it for this chapter. A review is always appreciated and the next one will be out soon.


	42. Something Isn't Right In Chicago

Welcome back for chapter forty-two. We're still in Cara's point of view, as a reminder. Enjoy  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I own nothing but my idea and OC. Everything else belongs to it's respective owners. Including the idea of a vampire being cursed with a soul which I borrowed and made it a demon born with a soul. No infringement intended.**  
>Warning:<strong> This chapter contains spoilers for S1 Ep16: Shadows. If you haven't seen it, I suggest you do so. You were warned.

**Rocky Road **

Things have been strange since Minnesota and I wasn't a fan of them. Sam was trying to ask me about what I actually was, always tilting his head at me when Dean was around as if he was silently asking me to tell him. That's why I try not to be alone and why I practically glue myself to Dean every time Sam is around. Dean on the other was just acting strange. He was always awkward when I was around, like some kid talking to his crush. I prayed for things to be like they were in Minnesota but I knew that would never happen. Too much has gone on and there is never any going back. Three of us were sitting around doing nothing when my phone rang. I excused myself from the boys' company and went outside to answer it. "Hello?"

"Things aren't right in Chicago."

"You aren't supposed to call me. That's dangerous. Besides, you never warn me of activity. I thought you swore off that."

"I know I did but I also know that whatever is going down in Chicago, is more of an issue at the moment."

"Alright. What should I know?"

"Something is in the shadows and a young woman was just killed."

"Good enough for me. I shouldn't say this but keep me posted on anything else."

"Be careful."

"I always am." I hung up my phone and headed back into the motel room. "Alright, guys. I'm heading out."

"Where?"

"Something came up in Chicago. I'm gonna go check it out." Dean got out of his chair so quickly, he sent the chair flying across the room. My eyes went from the chair back to Dean and I tilted my head at the angry look on his face.

"You're not going alone."

"Dean, I got this. Honest." Dean stepped forward and as he walked forward, he began to back me up until my back hit the wall. "I've handled things like this before."

"Yeah? Well, now you've got us and you aren't going alone." I went to say something but Dean punched the wall, making me jump and making Sam stand up. "I'm not arguing with you, Cara, and I'm not letting you go alone." Dean stared at me and spoke up. "Sam. Start the car." Dean threw his keys to Sam and I watched him leave the motel room with his bag in hand.

"Dean." I jumped when Dean grabbed my wrists and pinned them above my head on the wall.

"You have no idea how much you mean to me. I'd die if I lost you so you better realize that I'm not letting you out of my sight." I could feel Dean shaking from our close proximity and I could feel tears well up in my eyes. I could never imagine Dean acting this way but now that it was happening, it was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen. I mustered my strength, got my hands out of Dean's grip and pulled him in for a kiss. His hands immediately latched on my hips and pulled us even closer. My tongue poked his bottom lip and I heard him sigh as his mouth opened to let my tongue in. I didn't want this moment to end but there were people in danger in Chicago. I pulled away from Dean, noticing that his eyes were still closed and gently kissing his forehead.

"I'm never going to leave you, Dean." I grabbed his hand, grabbed my bag and met up with Sam outside.

"Everything okay, guys?" I nodded and tilted my head toward the Impala. Sam just nodded and hopped in the passenger seat and the boys followed me after I turned my car on. It wasn't too long of a drive to Chicago and we were there in no time. I parked my car away from the crime scene and tilted my head as I watched the boys go past me. My phone rang, making me jump and then internally yell at myself for being skiddish.

"Yeah."

"Hang back from the boys. I need to talk to you." I growled in anger and punched my steering wheel.

"Damn it. You know that is dangerous. We never know who is watching. If anything bad were to happen to you, I'd never be able to live with myself."

"Cara, I understand the risks but this is important." I sighed and took a deep breath.

"Fine. Guide me."

**Dean's Point of View**

Sam and I changed into some really stupid costumes and drove to the place Sam had found in the paper. We guessed it had been where Cara was headed so we just ran with the lead. I didn't know where she want but I knew she'd catch up. I parked the car, grabbed the bag and Sam and I headed to the apartment. "Alright, Dean, this is place."

"You know, I gotta say, Dad made it just fine without wearing these stupid costumes. I feel like a high school drama dork." Sam laughed and I joined him as I remembered a play Sam did. "What was that play that you did? Our town! Yeah, you were good. It was cute."

"Look, you wanna pull this off or not?"

"I'm just saying these outfits cost hard-earned money. Okay?"

"Whose?"

"Ours. You think credit card fraud is easy?"

**-FIN- **

That's it for this chapter. A review is always appreciated and the next one will be out soon.


	43. A Familiar Face and an Old Friend

Welcome back for chapter forty-three. We're switching back to Cara's point of view.. Enjoy  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I own nothing but my idea and OC. Everything else belongs to it's respective owners. Including the idea of a vampire being cursed with a soul which I borrowed and made it a demon born with a soul. No infringement intended.**  
>Warning:<strong> This chapter contains spoilers for S1 Ep16: Shadows. If you haven't seen it, I suggest you do so. You were warned.

**Rocky Road **

I got out of my car with my phone next to my ear, waiting for directions. "Walk back towards the shops." I followed the direction and started walking. I was walking for about five minutes when I got my next direction. "Cross the street." I waited for the light to turn and crossed the street with the rest of the crowd that were waiting for the light. I got to the other side of the street and earned another direction. "Turn left." I turned and stopped abruptly when some woman with a stroller was picking up her child's toy. I watched her and smiled at the love this woman had. She turned to get something off the ground and her butt hit the stroller, knocking it into the street. The stroller rolled away and I went after it, catching it before it rolled in front of a car. The woman turned and screamed as I rolled her stroller back to her.

"Oh my God, thank you so much."

"You're welcome." I looked at the baby and couldn't tell what gender it was. "Little boy or girl?"

"Little girl. My first."

"Must be very exciting for you."

"It's new, that's for sure."

"What's her name?"

"Anne Brittany."

"Beautiful name."

"Thank you and thank you again for saving her. It's like you're an angel." I simply smiled at her and watched her walk down the street. I turned and my eyes got wide when I saw the person I was on the phone with.

"Hello, Cara."

"Hey, Dad." He nodded towards the street and we started to walk. "It's dangerous out here and you know it."

"I do."

"What about mom?"

"She's fine. Something you should know."

"About this job?"

"No. About your mother."

"Is she alright?"

"She's fine. She's been really hungry as of late." I checked my father's face and the smile confirmed it. I was going to be a sister, again.

"That's great."

"It is. Anyway, I saw you in Kansas with the Winchesters and Moseley."

"Yeah?"

"I agree with John and Missouri. I think it's wise to tell them what you are." I sighed and avoided someone walking past me quickly.

"I'm afraid that it might get me killed or they'll lose their trust in me because of what I am. Besides, Sam figured out I'm not human already."

"Do you think he'll tell Dean?"

"No. Sam knows his brother and his temper and I doubt that Sam would want to ruin what just started between me and Dean."

"I understand."

"So what is going on here?"

"Someone Sam met while you and Dean were in Indiana. She's here and she's not alone."

"Meaning?"

"Her name is Meg and she's talking to a very powerful demon that wants the Winchesters dead." I turned my head towards my father and clenched my jaw.

"What is it?"

"I'm not sure yet but this may tests you in more than one way."

"Meaning?"

"Your ability to keep your secret shall be tested, along with your loyalty to the Winchesters." I furrowed my brow and grabbed my father's arm, pulling him in close to me.

"I would die for them."

"You might just have to."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"To prove your loyalty to them, you may need to die for them." I let go of my father's arm and we continued to walk down the sidewalk.

"I can't die, at least not without a bit of trying."

"They don't know that, at least not Dean. He's the only one that doesn't know about your heritage."

"I don't doubt him, though. He'll figure it out."

"What shall you do until then?"

"Nothing changes. Do you know what this is we're dealing with?"

"No. More needs to happen. Have no fear, however, you won't be alone in this." I was about to question my father when my phone started to ring. I went to pick it up but there was no one on the other line and by the time I looked up, my father was gone.

"Damn it." I looked around for him and instead spotted fiery red hair. If that was who I thought it was, then my father was right. "Fin?" The woman with the red hair turned towards me and smiled. I smiled widely and ran towards her, throwing my arms around her in a hug. "I cannot believe it's you."

"One and only. What are you doing here?"

"Tracking something with some hunter friends of mine." Finley, or Fin as she preferred to be called, was a friend of mine and a fellow hunter. Basically, she was Dean but without the Y chromosome. Hot-headed, up front, shoot first ask questions later kind of woman and that worked for her on hunts. It had been a while since we had worked together and I wasn't sure she knew who the Winchesters even were.

"Friends? They happen to be hot?"

"Incredibly so."

"Got dibs on one of them, do you?" I laughed and nodded.

"If you must know, yes. What are you doing here?"

"Tracking something myself. Heard about it through the grapevine." She handed me a newspaper and I just stared at it.

"I think we're here for the same thing, Fin." Her facial expression changed and I clenched my jaw.

"Well, that's never a good thing."

**-FIN- **

That's it for this chapter. A review is always appreciated and the next one will be out soon.


	44. Back On Track

Welcome back for chapter forty-four. We're still in Cara's point of view.. Enjoy  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I own nothing but my idea and OC. Everything else belongs to it's respective owners. Including the idea of a vampire being cursed with a soul which I borrowed and made it a demon born with a soul. No infringement intended.**  
>Warning:<strong> This chapter contains spoilers for S1 Ep16: Shadows. If you haven't seen it, I suggest you do so. You were warned.

**Rocky Road **

I walked with Fin back towards Dean's car and we caught up on old times. "I take it you've been hunting."

"That's what I do."

"What happened to that steady job that guy promised you."

"Long gone, along with said guy."

"What happened to him?"

"His wife."

"Ouch." Fin glanced at me and laughed.

"What about you? Any men in your life?"

"Just the Winchesters." Fin stopped in her tracks and I didn't realize it until I was a good ten feet away. "What?" I walked back to her and she had a confused look on her face.

"The Winchesters? Two boys plus a father? Their mother was in an accident?"

"How did you know that?"

"Friend of theirs is a friend of mine. How did you get mixed up with those two?"

"They aren't hoods, Fin. They're hunters, that's how I got mixed up with them. Met their father a while back and gave him my word that I'd protect his boys."

"Do any of them know about?" I looked at Fin and back at the ground.

"Sam figured it out and their father knows. I'm worried about Dean's reaction though. He's a bit like you so I might get hurt because of it."

"Well, I'll hurt him back for you. No one messes with you in front of me and gets away with it." I smiled and looked up to see my car. "You still got this piece of junk?"

"Piece of junk? I don't think so. More like your ride is a piece of junk. Don't you insult my baby girl." I rubbed my hand across the trunk and propped myself up against my car.

"So where are these boys of yours?"

"Probably checking out the girl's apartment."

"There's not much there. I already checked it out."

"Nothing of import there?"

"There was nothing, really." Fin thought for a moment and pulled a paper out of her jacket pocket. "There was this blood pattern that looked a bit interesting." She handed me a sketch of what she saw and I studied it. "Recognize it?"

"Vaguely. Mom would know more than I would. Might just be demonic. Dad mentioned that this girl Sam met beforehand was dealing with this demon that wants the Winchesters dead. That might be what is messing with this city."

"It's a good call. Why not tell your boys?" I laughed and handed Fin back her paper.

"They're smart enough to figure it out on their own. They're probably done with the apartment. So what are you doing just strolling around out here?"

"Research. This happened to someone else, too." She handed me a newspaper clipping with an article about the death of some banker. "This guy was a banker, our girl was a waitress at some bar. They've never met in their lives, ever, so this is looking like a pretty obscure job to me." I looked up at Fin. "I know, never underestimate the supernatural, but this is looking out there."

"I understand your skepticism but I'm sure about this, just like Dad." I handed her paper and stood up. "I'm going to give Sam a call to see where they are." Fin just shrugged at me as she took a sip of her soda, what I guessed was Dr. Pepper; that's all the girl drank, ever. After a few rings, Sam picked up.

"Hey, Cara."

"Hey, Sam. How are you guys making out?"

"Just finished at the apartment. Dean is happy to be out of the uniforms we were wearing. We are about to head to where the girl worked."

"Where is that?"

"A bar."

"Dean will be thrilled."

"How did you know?"

"Lucky guess."

"Nice. So where have you been?"

"I ran into a couple familiar faces. Mind if I bring her along?" Fin just shook her head at me and I winked at her.

"Sure. I can't promise Dean won't hit on her, though."

"She will make sure he pays for it, if he does." Fin muttered something under her breath and started to laugh.

"Alright. I'll give you the name of the bar and we'll meet you there." Sam rattled off the name of the bar and I made a mental note of it.

"See you in a few, Sam."

"See ya." I hung up with Sam and looked up at Fin.

"Thanks for volunteering me to meet your boyfriend and his brother."

"Not my boyfriend. Besides, you need to meet people."

"I swear if you are trying to play matchmaker, I will stab you." I laughed. "It's funny how you think I'm kidding." I just laughed and went to get in my car but Fin stopped me. "You know I'm not riding with you, right?"

"I do now. You plan on following me in that pile of scrap you still have?"

"Don't insult my girl. I'm parked around the block. I'll just follow you." I nodded and watched Finley walk away, disappearing behind the corner. I hopped in my car, started it up and waited for Finley's Chevelle to appear in one of mirrors. Ten minutes later, I saw Fin's Chevelle in my mirror so I took off to the bar Sam mentioned with Fin behind me. We parked in the parking lot, shut off our cars and got out. "This guy better be worth it."

"Who?"

"This Sam or this Dean character." I rolled my eyes. "What? Can't let you have all the fun. So tell me. Either one of them worth it?"

"Both of them are, if you must know." Fin just smiled as we walked in the bar. I spotted the back of Sam's head and motioned to Fin that we were headed that way. I got to Sam but didn't spot Dean. I shrugged it off and tapped Sam on the shoulder, making him jump. "Sorry, Sam." Fin cleared her throat. "Hey, cover your mouth." Fin rolled her eyes at me and I smiled. "Sam, this is Finley Aveion. Finley, this is Sam Winchester." Fin smiled at him and I had to look away or else she'd see my smile. I knew what that smile meant with her. Sam could handle her. He does put up with Dean, after all. "Where's Dean?"

"At the bar, trying to get information from the bartender." Fin laughed.

"Like her phone number?" Sam and I looked at each and just shrugged. Sometimes it was scary how much Fin thought like Dean.

**-FIN- **

That's it for this chapter. Introduced two new characters, hope that wasn't too bad. A review is always appreciated and the next one will be out soon.


	45. At The Bar

Welcome back for chapter forty-five. We're still in Cara's point of view.. Enjoy  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I own nothing but my idea and OC. Everything else belongs to it's respective owners. Including the idea of a vampire being cursed with a soul which I borrowed and made it a demon born with a soul. No infringement intended.**  
>Warning:<strong> This chapter contains spoilers for S1 Ep16: Shadows. If you haven't seen it, I suggest you do so. You were warned.

**Rocky Road **

Finley and I sat down and I watched Dean come back from the bar with a smile on his face. Fin leaned over to say something in my ear. "Ten bucks says he's got the bartender's number."

"Shut up."

"That one yours?"

"Don't make me tell you twice." She chuckled.

"Answers my question. Good on you." I smacked her leg under the table and she laughed, making Sam look at her.

"Don't mind her, Sam." He just smiled and watched Dean come into view.

"Did you get anything, Dean? Besides her phone number?" Sam glanced at me and I just shrugged.

"Dude, I'm a professional and I'm offended that you would think that," Sam looked at his brother. "Alright." He showed Sam the bartender's number and he wasn't amused as he looked back at the articles in front of him.

"Cara would be proud, Dean. Right, Cara?" I looked at Sam and laughed, making Dean look at me in shock.

"Cara, where did you come from?" I was about to answer before Finley stepped in.

"Well, a long time ago her parents found this house that they were going to,"

"Shut up, Fin." I looked back at Dean. "Been here for a few minutes. The girl that just got smart with you is Finley, she's a hunter too." I grabbed the napkin out of Dean's hand and tilted my head towards the bar to get a look at her. "Not bad, tiger." I handed him the napkin back and noticed the look on his face. "What?" He shook his head at me.

"Nothing." Sam laughed.

"You mind doing a little bit of thinking with your upstairs brain, Dean?"

"Huh? There's nothing to find out. Meredith worked here, she waited tables, everyone here is her friend. Everybody says she's normal. She didn't do or say anything weird before she died so. What about that symbol? Did you find anything?" I looked at Fin and she just shrugged at me.

"Nope, nothing. It wasn't in Dad's journal or in any of the usual books so just have to dig a little deeper, I guess." I watched Dean toy with the napkin in his hands, making me shake my head. Fin leaned over to me again.

"Let's grab a beer. Your boyfriend is weirding me out." I elbowed her and cleared my throat to get the boys' attention.

"We're gonna grab a drink. Be right back." Sam nodded and Dean just stared at me as I walked away with Finley.

"Okay, you have the moodiest little boyfriend I've ever seen. First, he's all happy about getting some chick's number and now," She looked back at the Winchesters. "He won't take his eyes off you." We got to the bar, ordered two beers and waited.

"Not my boyfriend."

"Oh what, not officially?" I glared at her. "Anyone can tell he's hooked on you. The shameless flirting is just programmed in. You can't shake that kind of behavior that quick." We were handed our beers and we paid for them at the bar. I went to go back to the Winchesters but Fin grabbed my arm.

"What?"

"Dean is obviously called for so that means that the tall, dark and handsome one is available. Right?" I laughed before taking a swig of my beer.

"He has a name."

"Sam, I know. He's available?" I smirked at Finley.

"Only if you make a reservation now. I have another couple asking for him next Thursday so," She smacked my arm.

"You know what I mean."

"Yes, Sam is single." Fin smirked at me and I laughed.

"Why are you laughing?"

"Just because I think it's a bit funny that you're interested." Finley took a sip of her beer and gave me a look.

"Why?"

"I thought you'd go for someone," I looked back at Sam. "Buffer. Sam's no slouch, I know that but he's not as big as the guys you go for." Finley smacked my arm and I laughed before taking a swig of my beer. "What?"

"Well, since I strike out with meatheads maybe I should try something new. What do you mean by 'he's no slouch'?" I looked at Fin and winked at her, making her eyes go wide. "You mean to tell me there is more under that flannel that meets the eye?" I nodded slowly as I drank my beer. "Oh, that's going to do things to my brain all night long. I hate you."

"You couldn't."

"I hate when you're right."

**-FIN- **

That's it for this chapter. A review is always appreciated and the next one will be out soon.


End file.
